Doris Returns
by Robinson Webstory
Summary: Marc O'Brady has always been second best next to Cornelius Robinson. So he sets out to get rid of Robinson forever with one very special, very evil invention of Robinson's own imagination: Doris. [Cowritten story. Please R&R! Rated T to be safe] COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter One**

**By _doodlegirll_**

----A/N----

Hiya, guys! I only have a couple minutes (like, five) to type this, so I'll have to be quick about it, but I had an idea for the webstory here on Robinson Webstories!

It's called Doris Returns, but that's about all it is. I have the first paragraph, it that's all right...remember, whoeven calls dibs in the comments writes the next chapter! That's all I could think to do, by the way...any ideas there?

Anywho.

* * *

DORIS RETURNS

Marc O'Brady finished tweeking the last small attachment his invention needed to run. Finally, after slaving away for a year, she was finished.

Marc sat down his screwdriver and stepped back to amire his work. She looked simple right now, but really, she was very complex, with just about every quirk that could be found in a machine. Marc smiled, remembering her purpose.

Marc was going to use her as a weapon to get back at his arch rival, Cornelius Robinson, the most famous inventor since Thomas Edison. All his life, Marc had tried to prove that he was just as good as that blasted Robinson, but each time, Robinson always proved to be better.

So when Marc came across a box of discarded blueprints behind Robinson Industries, he knew that he could finally, after so many years of being second-best, prove that he was better. He rummaged through the box for a moment, finally coming across a sketch of what seemed to be a bowler hat, called DOR-15. DOR-15 would be an aid for people, helping them to brush their hair, their teeth, shave, and all sorts of other things that would make their lives a little easier. Marc had quickly decided that this would be the perfect invention of Robinson's own mind to help him seek his revenge.

And now she was finished. The green light in front of DOR-15 lit up, and she seemed to defy gravity as she rose into the air and hovered in front of Marc, who smiled sinisterly.

"Finally, after years of waiting, I have finally done it! And now," He said, turning to DOR-15, "with the help of you, Doris, I shall finally have my revenge!"

Doris's green light turned red as she seemed to laugh along with Marc. Marc stopped laughing after a minute, the evil grin still on his face. He then began to tell Doris of his plan, his plan to get rid of Cornelius Robinson forever.

----Lewis's House, 2007----

"Wilbur, I think you were just seeing things." Thirteen-year-old Lewis said as he finished tightening the bolt on Carl's prototype. "I promised never to invent Doris, so how in the world can she be back?"

Thirteen-year-old Wilbur Robinson was pacing around Lewis's lab, asking the same question as his future dad. "I don't know!" He said. "But I'm not lying to you, Lewis, I _saw_ her! She was hovering right outside my window!"

Lewis sighed and sat his wrench down, turning to face his best friend/future son. "Are you sure it wasn't just a hallusination of the thunderstorm?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Lewis, I'm not going crazy! Doris is BACK!" Wilbur said. "I don't know how, but she's _back_, and she's just as bad as ever, if not worse!"

Lewis sighed again. "Well, if Doris is back, like you say she is, why and what does she want with you?"

"I don't know!" Wilbur said. "All I know is that she's back and no one will believe me!"

"Did you tell Cornelius, I mean, did you tell me?" Wilbur nodded.

"You didn't believe me, either." He said, sighing. "Please, Lewis, you just have to come back with me!"

"Wilbur, you know I can't do that. You could cease to exsist again!" Lewis tried to reason with Wilbur, but it seemed Wilbur's mind was made up.

"C'mon." Wilbur begged, flashing a grin. "Please?"

"No." Lewis said. Wilbur's grin turned into a face of defeat. He opened his mouth to retort, but his earpiece began to vibrate and he heard Carl's frantic voice come through.

"WILBUR!" Carl screamed. Wilbur winced at the loudness of the robot's voice, then brought his hand up to reply.

"What is it, Carl?" He asked.

"If I told you I don't really know, would you call me insane?" Carl asked. If Wilbur could have seen him, he would have glared at him.

"I'll take that silence as a yes." Carl said. "Listen, I don't know what's wrong, but I can just...TELL something isn't right! Remember the last time I got this feeling?"

Wilbur shuddered. "How can I forget? I ended up with a broken arm!" He said.

"Well, I have a feeling it's going to be just as bad, if not worse, this time. GET HOME NOW!" Carl screamed.

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way!" Wilbur said. He turned to Lewis and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out the door and to the time machine, which waited in the front yard with its invisiblity on.

"Wilbur, let me go!" Lewis said.

"No can do, buddy." Wilbur said as he nearly dragged Lewis into the time machine. "Sorry."

Lewis just let out a huff and climbed into the backseat. It didn't look as though Wilbur was going to let him talk him out of taking him back to the future, so he might as well go quietly...then let _Franny_ deal with her son in the future.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

That's all I have!

Next, anyone?

Robi


	2. Chapter 2

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Two**

**By _jesterandjane (aka RockDiva)_**

****

----A/N---- 

Okay so here's my addition. I hope I didn't go too long...I just got on a roll with all the sarcastic punch lines :P Also couldn't resist the uh rubs back of next staring at the ground the little T/C moment - Alright, here's hoping this is even slightly in the direction you thought it might go :P Final author note, totally couldn't remember the name of the actual sub level 3 mission from the video game and was just too lazy to look it up on my copy of the game.

* * *

"Wilbur, where are you!?" Wilbur heard Carl scream into his receiver.

"Relax, Carl. I'm right here," Wilbur said as he flew over the opened roof of the garage and landed the time machine. "Wilbur Robinson always arrives on time."

"On time for any meal, yes. When you're in trouble or when you've caused trouble, not so much," Carl retorted.

"Very funny, Carl." Wilbur lifted the hatch and climbed out.

"Well, it's the tru- What have you done!?" Carl ran over to the time machine and found Lewis strapped to the seat, tape over his mouth. "You've kidnapped your father!? Do you know what this could do to your existence??"

"No, I'm not kidnapping him...okay maybe kidnapping is kinda the term...hmm. What's it called when you force someone else to come along with you against their will?"

"Kidnapping," Carl stared at him in disbelief.

"Okay then maybe I did kidnap him. But I have a good reason. He's the only one who will believe me that I saw Doris!"

"What do you mean you saw Doris!? Why didn't you tell me? I'd believe you, little buddy," Carl was a little hurt.

"Oh right, I never thought of that. You might have been able to help me convince..." Wilbur was interrupted by inaudible yells. They looked and saw Lewis struggling to get free.

"I understand the strapping, but why did you tape his mouth shut?" Carl raised an eyebrow as they went back over to help Lewis out.

"Because, he wouldn't shut up. I mean, seriously, I didn't know that many threats could be made in under 5 seconds! And I'm sensing someone has anger management issues."

"I wonder why," Carl rolled his eyes and began to take the tape slowly off of Lewis's face.

"Ooh! Let me!" Wilbur pushed Carl's hand out of the way and ripped off the tape.

"OWWWWW!" Lewis cleared his mind of the pain and focused his eyes angrily on Willbur who stood there chuckling nervously. Wilbur looked at the tape in his hand and attempted to fling the evidence but found it stuck to his fingers. "Did you EVER stop to think that I _am_ your father and that someday I'm going to remember this? And not only am_ I _going to remember this, but your mom is going to remember this, because someday I'm going to tell her about it. And guess what, you'll be grounded!" By this time, Lewis was out of the strap, and Carl was working hard to hold him back.

"Oh, I think I might know someone with an invention that will help me with that problem," Wilbur commented smugly.

"Okay you two! Let's not forget why you're here," Carl intervened.

"Because Wilbur is dertermined to prove to me that Doris still exists," Lewis spoke up.

"Well, yes, there is _that_," Carl looked at Wilbur grudgingly for not telling him first. "But also because I have a feeling that something's horribly horribly wrong. And somthing horribly horribly bad is going to happen to Wilbur. It's all so horribly horribly hopeless."

"And you're becoming horribly horribly annoying," Wilbur warned.

"Right, sorry. Just a little worried is all."

"What makes you think something is going to happen?" Lewis asked.

"Well, because everytime I get a feeling something's going to happen to someone, something in sublevel 3 goes haywrire. Of course, it cold be just a coincidence," Carl shrugged.

"Well, has anything gone haywire?" Carl shrugged again. "_Carl!_"

"We can go check in the lab," Carl led the boys to a huge machine that tracked all of the inventions in the Robinson mansion. "Oh no, it's not working."

"Okay, now _that's _a little wierd," Lewis commented.

"Eh, only a little. It acts up from time to time," Carl answered rationally.

"Alright then! Looks like it's time for Operation Infiltrate Sub Level 3: Phase 2!" Wilbur became excited. "Hey, Lewis, now I can even show you the shark you keep in sub level 3."

"I keep a shark? In sub level 3? Why?"

Wilbur's face went blank as though he were remembering something. He shuddered, "I'd rather not tell you. Okay, Carl, where's the blueprint?"

"I have the copy from last time over here in the storage cabinet," Carl opened a door revealing a few pictures of Tallulah plastered on there. "Oh, uh, wrong, uh, cabinet!" He shut it quickly and moved to open anther one. Wilbur and Lewis only looked at each other, both obviously a little creeped out. "Here ya go."

"Thanks, Carl. I'll ask about the sudden interest in my second cousin later...maybe," Wilbur said, taking the blueprint with another shudder. "For now, I've got something more important to worry about!"

"And what exactly is that again?" Lewis looked at his son curiously.

"Hello? My safety? What could be more important than that!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Three**

**By _Secretwindow1_**

----A/N----

Okay dokay, I had a brain blast around 12:00 AM and began writing, which explains the time this was posted. -cough-

I just hope I'm making this go okay. XD  
I am absolutely loving writing a webstory though. :D

Oh, and I don't know the correct name of the soda thingies in SubLevel 3, I think it is soda, but can't remember what the correct name is, and its like, 12:30 AM here so I really can't check. :P  
Sorry if I went overboard on zee writing! X-I 

* * *

Marc tapped his chin and leaned backwards in the folding chair he was sitting in. Dor-15 hadn't come back yet, and it was begining to worry him.

"I send her on one simple mission," he muttered, getting annoyed. "and she can't even come back on time."

"Beep beep! Click, urp-beep beep!"

The angry clicks and beeps made Marc jump, the folding chair snapped shut, closing him between it. He quickly got himself untangled and stood up straight, looking at the floating hat before him.

"Dor-15!" he said happily. "Where've you been? You were supposed to be back," he checked his watch. "twenty minutes ago!"

Dor-15's light turned red and she went into a long rant of angry beeps and clicks.

"What?" Marc asked, his eyes widening once she had finished. "You were seen?"

Dor-15 bobbed up and down in the air, as if nodding.

"Dor!" Marc cried, pulling his hair and pacing. "Thats not good! Not good at all. This attack was supposed to be, you know, secret! Who saw you?"

"Beep beep brrrr-click." replied Dor-15.

Marc stopped pacing and pulling his hair. "The raven haired boy saw you?"

Dor-15 bobbed again.

Marc let out a much needed laugh. "Well, theres no problem then! I know him, well, I've seen him. He's the cocky little fellow who struts and acts like he's all that."

He walked over to the folding chair and pulled it up to a small table. He sat down and looked at Dor-15, who had followed him over.

"He acts all cool but he's really a baby underneath." Marc said to Dor-15. "I was spying and the kid screamed and ran to his father when he saw a bug." Marc chuckled.

Dor-15 seemed to laugh too, she floated above Marc and rested herself on his head.

"Believe me Dor, he won't do anything more then run to his father. And if I know Robinson, he won't believe his son. No matter what. And once my plan falls into place and his son ceases to exist and everything is Robinson's life that matters to him is gone and dead, he'll feel remorse. But of course, it'll be to late then."

He let out a cruel chuckle and reached for some papers across the table, across one of the scrolls a few pasted letters read:

'Revenge Plan'.

-----SubLevel 3-----

They stood still as they road up the elevator that led them to the third level of SubLevel 3.

Lewis stared at Wilbur, whom had his arms crossed and was staring straight ahead, frowning. "I really wanted to blow that up," he muttered.

"No blowing anything up, Wilbur. I told you, we need to get to the fourth level and see which machine Carl mean't." Lewis said sternly. "Are you that troublesome that I have to program my robots to attack you and send you to your room or do worse things to you?"

Wilbur laughed. "Of course not. You just think that."

The door opened and the two entered the new level, Wilbur looked at the blueprints.

"Okay, the machine is right past these soda opperators.." he turned and began walking towards them.

He grabbed his chargeball glove from his back pocket and quickly shoved it onto his hand. He ran up to one of the Soda operators and sent a chargeball at it, the opperator lit up quickly and a path of blue suddenly appeared in thin air.

"Thats so cool!" Lewis said.

Wilbur grinned his cocky grin. "Yeah, I know. I invented them."

"You did?"

Wilbur frowned at Lewis. "Of course I did!" he noticed the look Lewis was giving him. "Fine, don't believe me!"

Lewis rolled his eyes and stepped onto the blue path, it felt like very wet sand under his feet. The rounded the blue path and got off just as it was turning red, then disapeared.

"What happens if you fall in?" Lewis asked Wilbur, peering down at the water below.

Wilbur looked as if he was in deep thought, then shook his head and walked over to the other side of the walk.

Wilbur charged a few more soda opperators and the two walked onto the blue paths, Lewis following Wilbur who seemed to know the way by heart.

They said little as Wilbur walked up to different soda opperators, sending chargeballs at them and waiting as the paths turned and twisted. Only did Lewis say something when he realised they had been to the same soda opperator three times.

"Wilbur..I think you've hit this one." Lewis said.

Wilbur looked at him. "So?"

"Are you lost?" Lewis asked.

"No!" Wilbur said defensivly. "Wilbur Robinson does not get lost! Confused maybe, but not lost."

He sent a chargeball at the soda opperator and they suddenly twisted around, the path they were on pointed north and south, and had no other escapes. But walk offs were pointing to nothing.

"Wilbur!" Lewis moaned. "How can you get confused? Haven't you done this before?"

"Only once!" Wilbur retorted. "And that wasen't the easiest either."

"Check the blueprints." Lewis said.

Wilbur held the blueprints up to Lewis's face and waved them in his face, obviously annoyed. "Do these look like a walkthrough for some crazy video game, Lewis? No! They don't tell you how to get past these things, Lewis!"

Lewis pushed the blueprints away from his face. "Don't talk to me like that, Wilbur!" he warned.

Suddenly there was a flashing light and they both looked down. The path they stood on was turning red.

"Wilbur!" Exclaimed Lewis. "Quickly, hit one of those opperators!"

Wilbur aimed for the power opperater and went to throw a chargeball when there was a sudden beeping. He stared at the container in the side of the glove and gasped.

"Its empty!" Cried Wilbur, looking up at Lewis.

"Didn't you bring anything to refuel it?" Lewis asked worriedly.

Wilburs blank face told him his answer.

He ran his hand over his forhead and looked around for any means of escape. "If we get out of this alive Wilbur, I'm going to kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Four**

**By _doodlegirll_**

----A/N----

This is going really well, you guys! I'm really glad to see it finally up and going! See, I told you it was really easy, as well as really fun!

Anywho, onto the chapter! -ouch-

* * *

----Sublevel 3----

"That's the _least_ of my worries at the moment!" Wilbur said, literally dragging Lewis towards the nearest ledge. The Soda Operater began to blink rapidly between red and blue, and Wilbur knew he had only a few precious seconds to get himself and Lewis onto a ledge before they were sent into the water-like substance.

Wilbur quickly yanked his chargeball glove off of his hand. If it so much as touched the substance, it would never work again. He threw it over to the ledge, and it slide across the floor until it bumped into the wall.

Suddenly, just as he and Lewis were about two steps away from the ledge, the soda operator disappeared, and the two boys were sent tumbling down into the water below.

Wilbur resurfaced quickly, spitting and sputtering as he did.

"Great." He mumbled. "Lewis, we need to--"

Wilbur glanced around, only to find Lewis no where near him. He looked down into the water and spotted his dad floating gently downwards.

"Lewis!" Wilbur shrieked as he dove under the surface. He quickly swam as best as he could through the thick watery stuff. It might have been almost identical to water, but it was much thicker, more like oil than anything. Wilbur reached out his arm and grabbed Lewis's arm, then hauled him towards the surface, where they both began to spit and sputter.

"Are you okay, dude?" Wilbur asked. Lewis nodded.

"I think so. I just couldn't swim through this stuff for some reason! It's slicky like oil!"

Wilbur nodded. "It's really a disessmbler liquid, which is why I threw off my chargeball glove. Anything electronic that falls into this stuff won't work again. Ever."

Lewis just shook his head. "How do we get out of this stuff?" He asked. Wilbur pointed to a ladder on the other side of the pool.

"That ladder should actually take us to the ledge where my chargeball glove is." Wilbur said.

"But won't it disessemble with all this goop on our hands?"

Wilbur shook his head after a moment of thought. "I don't think so." He said. "Carl told me the last time I broke infalrated SubLevel 3 that they have a special alloy on them that makes them undisessemblable. Carl has the same alloy built into his hardware."

Lewis nodded again, goop splattering all over Wilbur from his spikey hair. "Good." He said. Then something seemed to click in his mind. "Wait, the _last time _you infalrated SubLevel 3?!"

WIlbur grinned a quilty grin as he began to swim towards the ladder. "Hey, Bowler Hat Guy and Doris stole the green time machine last time, and the prototype one was in your time lab. I had to get to the past somehow!"

Wilbur began to climb up the ladder to the ledge, Lewis in tow. He quickly over to a machine on the wall as soon as he was on solid ground again, not even bothering to make sure Lewis got up onto the ledge alright. Blue and purple lights surrounded him, and a voice said "Energy Levels replenished."

"What did that thing do?" Lewis asked, wringing some of the goop from his shirt.

"It replenishes energy and recharges batteries." Wilbur explained, grabbing his chargeball glove from the ground. "You invented it to help you stay awake." He stood in front of the machine again, and the lights reappeared. "Battery levels replenished." The voice sounded.

"Cool." Lewis said, walking up to it. The lights suddenly engulfed him and he found himself feeling a lot better, not to mention dry again.

Wilbur nodded. "Very." He said as he walked over to an intercom on the wall.

"Wilbur, what's going on down there?!" Carl's voice sounded. "Why can't I contact you on your earpiece anymore?"

"We fell into the disessmbler goop, Carl." Wilbur said. "Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?! What if something really bad happens and there's no intercom around? What then, Smart Guy?! Hm?" Carl yelled into the intercom.

"Carl, relax. Everything's going to be fine." Wilbur assured the robot. "We just have to get across the room, that's all."

Carl sighed on the other end and clicking could be heard. "Alright, I think I can turn on the soda operators to where they'll work for five minutes." He said. "Can you get over there in five minutes?"

"I'm sure we can, Carl." Lewis said.

"Alright then." Carl said. Buttons being punched could be heard and all the soda operaters lit up at once.

"You have five minutes. Go, go, go!" Carl said. WIlbur let go of the intercom button and he and Lewis ran for the soda operaters.

"Why didn't he just do that LAST time?!" He asked himself angrily.

"No time for that now." Lewis said as they stopped in the middle of a soda operater. "Charge that one over there!" He pointed to one a little more than then feet ahead and Wilbur quickly charged it. The platform next to it twisted to where it was in jumpind distance of dynamic duo.

"Great!" Wilbur said as he ran and jumped for the ledge, arms flailing through the air as he did. He pulled himself up. "Lewis, jump!"

Lewis jumped and caught the ledge by one hand. Wilbur bent down and helped him up with a grunt.

"I think that one over there shoud get us to the other side." He said as he carefully took aim at another soda operater machine.

He charged the machine, and just as he had predicted, it twisted to where he and Lewis could safely make it to the other side. They ran over to it, giving each other a highfive as soon as they were sure it was the right ledge. Just as they did, the soda operaters began to blink, and disappeared.

"Alright, now what?" Lewis asked. Wilbur walked over to a huge machine in the corner, which closely resembled the one that was located upstairs in the garage.

"We us this machine to see what's going on." Wilbur said. "It's a backup copy of the one upstairs, and it always seems to work better."

"I wonder why." Lewis grumbled. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"So I crashed the time machine into the one upstairs one time, so what?" He asked as he pressed a couple buttons and flicked a switch. The green screen lit up, showing a blueprint of the house. Wilbur studied it intensly for a minute.

"Here's what's wrong!" He said. "The security system near the canon room has been turned off!"

"Why is it turned off?" Lewis asked. WIlbur shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe Doris deactivated it or something when I saw her last night!" He said.

"Are you sure about that, Wilbur?" Lewis asked. "I mean, you still don't know if that was Doris you saw or not!"

"Hey, I'm not going crazy here!" Wilbur said. "I know what I saw! How could I forget that deranged hat? She almost wiped me from exsistance!"

Lewis shook his head. "And she nearly caused me to have future not worth living for." He said. "But what I don't understand is this: I promised never to invent her. So how is she back, if you're telling the truth?"

Wilbur shrugged. "I don't know." He said as he pressed the button on the intercom. "But I do know one thing."

"And that is...?" Lewis asked, waving his hand for emphasis.

"We're stacking out the canon room tonight!"

----Later that night----

"Wilbur, this is hopeless!" Lewis said as he sat up on one of the lawn chairs he and Wilbur had set up to sleep on. "Admit it; you were just seeing things! Doris is _not_ back!"

Wilbur, who was staring straight ahead with the disessembler in his hands, shushed him.

"I'm not crazy, Lewis. Doris is back, and she's going to break into the house through the canon room and do who knows what!" He hissed in the dark. "And if you don't stay quiet, the family is bound to hear you! And then I'll be in the some of the biggest trouble I've ever been in! Why do you think I made you hide under the sink in the kitchen for two hours?"

Lewis chose not to answer his son and glanced at the clock on the wall. It's illuminated face told him it was three o'clock AM.

"Wilbur, I--" He began, but Wilbur quickly shushed him again.

"Sh!" He hissed. "Listen!"

"For what?" Lewis asked. He stopped talking and listened intently for a minute, not hearing anything. Suddenly, there was a small drilling sound, and the two boys could only watch in horror as a small hole appeared in the ceiling.

"What the...?" Wilbur started, but was cut short when a small sphere was tossed out. It began to beep and greenish smoke began to seep out of it.

"What is that thing?!" Lewis yelled as he coughed from the smoke.

"It's a sleeping bomb!" Wilbur said, also coughing and dropping the disessembler.

"A what?!"

"A sleeping bomb! Don't breathe the air!" Wilbur said, bring his shirt up to his nose.

"That's kinda hard not to do!" Lewis said as he did the same thing. Suddenly, there was a low cackle and a small black hat dropped down from the hole.

"_Doris!_" Lewis and Wilbur said at the same time.

Doris bobbed up and down, as if nodding and she began to beep.

"What is she saying?" Lewis asked as his vision began to blur.

"I...don't...know..." Wilbur said slowly, sinking back onto the lawn chair he had been using as a bed. "We...breathed in...too much sleeping smoke." He said.

"What?" Lewis asked as he, too, slowly sank back onto his own chair.

"We breathed in too much--" Before Wilbur could even finish his sentence, he closed his eyes, and everything else went black for both him and Lewis, leaving Doris and Marc, who was located on the room above the hole, to laugh evilly.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Hope I didn't go overboard! And I hope it wasn't rushed...but this came to mind, and I couldn't shake it!

Who's next? I have to know what happens to our favorite heros! Write, write, write!

Robin


	5. Chapter 5

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Five**

**By _jesterandjane (aka RockDiva)_**

----A/N----

GAH! Now I'm totally stuck coming up with T/C moments everytime the two are in the same err...room? Anywho. I promise that this'll be the last time I totally lose control :P since I know it's most probably getting annoying to ya'll. Don't want to creep any of you out like that poor person on :O Anyways, I also hope that the use of the word kill doesn't come across too violent :) And I hope this helps set up for whoever takes over the next part which may be challenging since I left it kinda cliff hangy. Plus I've been so busy so it's kinda short...sorry :(

Lastly, inspiration from the part about Loving You provided by that old credit card commercial (I think it was a credit card commercial) where the guy buys music for a football game and then at the game the wrong cd gets played and the song starts playing…couldn't resist since I suddenly remembered that commercial from outta no where last night XD

* * *

"Where am I?" Lewis asked groggily as he began to stir. 

"You're in the future, kiddo," Cornelius answered his younger self.

Lewis opened his eyes to see the entire Robinson family gathered around him. He realized that he was laying on the couch in the television area. He tried to bring himself to remember why he was there to begin with. "Where's Wilbur and Carl?" Lewis said looking around and noticing that neither of them were there.

"Lewis, we were hoping you could tell us," Franny said worriedly. "We found you passed out in the cannon room, but there's been no sign of Wilbur or Carl anywhere."

"But I could have swore I heard screams coming from my cannon room," Gaston reitereated.

"Wilbur was there with me," Lewis said rubbing his head trying hard to remember. "Gah! Why can't I remember?"

"Well, Laszlo ran a scan of the room, and it seems you were under the effect of some sort of knock out gas," Cornelius answered.

"Knock out gas..." The image of a saw and an evil bowler hat flashed in his mind. "Wilbur! I know what happened. Doris is back!"

"Whoa there, Lewis, what do you mean Doris is back?"

"I mean, somehow Doris has reinvented herself and I think she's got Wilbur somewhere. She's the one who bombed us with that gas!"

"Now, there's no reason to jump to conclusions. Sometimes knock out gas can cause weird dreams and hallucinations," Cornelius was skeptical.

"Cornelius, what if he's telling us the truth? Why shouldn't we believe him? Especially if that monstrocity has our son!" Franny was not as calm.

"Fine, we'll do a scan of the entire house and the grounds and see if we can find any leads," Cornelius listened to his wife.

"We may not have to," Art said, pointing to Lefty. Lefty had been inspecting the house top to bottom for Carl or Wilbur while the others had been trying to get information from Lewis. They all turned to see him carrying a somewhat dismembered Carl.

"Carl!" Tallulah gasped first, eventually followed by the others gasps of disbelief. "Who could have done this to him?"

"I'm telling you, it was Doris!" Lewis answered. "It's not the first time he's been attacked by her. He must have been trying to help Wilbur." Lewis moved and allowed Lefty to lay Carl on the couch.

"How bad is it?" they all questioned almost simultaneously.

"It could be worse. It looks as though Doris was in much more of a hurry this time to get away. She didn't destroy the main circuit chip but she did damage it pretty badly. A few wires here should fix him..." Carl started up very slowly. "...temoporarily. Carl, can you understand me?"

"Yeah, I think so. I tried to stop Doris. I really did. But they took him. I'm so sorry, Cornelius, I'm so sorry. Go ahead destroy what's left of me. I have no right to even be working."

"Now, Carl, you know that's not true," Tallulah said, standing right behind the couch.

"Tallulah's right, Carl," Lewis reassured although still a little creeped out by now seeing Tallulah somewhat returning the interest Carl had shown earlier. "At least you saw for certain that Doris took Wil...wait! You just said _they_._ They _took him? Who's they?"

"By george, you're right Lewis! You did say they, Carl," Cornelius was happy for a new lead.

"That's because there was someone there with Doris. Some man, I thought he looked familiar but I really didn't have time to notice. I was too busy trying to fight off Doris. But like I said, I was no match. I failed!" Carl was about to go into another frantic rant.

"Hmm, I wonder..." Cornelius said tapping his forehead, head bent down eyes closed in thought. "I wonder if your circuits were shut down immediately or if anything remained working."

"You mean my audio record system. I forgot about that," Carl quickly revealed a basic looking audio player that was built into his system. He pushed rewind as far as it would go and then pressed play. Suddenly a falsetto singing voice that belonged to Carl blared him singing the chorus to Loving You. "Alright, that's a little too far." He fast forwarded and pressed play again. "I'm telling you, Carl, dad will never figure out that I broke his latest prototype and buried in the yard so stop worrying," came Wilbur's overconfident voice.

"Still not it! Although if we find him, he's grounded," Cornelius said in frustration.

"Let me try just a little further. That was a recording from late last night." Carl stopped one more time, fast forwarded and then tried one last time. "Quickly before our racket wakes the rest of the mottly lot. I've got the boy so come, let's take him back to my lab...click click beep...right I mean..." the tape cut off.

"That's more than I even hoped for," Cornelius said anxiously. "And I can't help but think that that voice sounded oddly familiar."

----Unknown Location----

Wilbur opened his eyes and looked around very slowly. He realized that he was strapped to a chair. _Oh great. Punishment for strapping Lewis to the seat in the time machine_, he thought to himself. But then he quickly remembered how Doris had attacked himself and Lewis. "Where am I?" he grew a bit worried.

"You're in my lair," came a voice followed by an evil chuckle.

"Who are you and why on earth do you want me?" Wilbur asked, trying to make out a face from the shadows.

"My reasons are of no concern to you."

"Uh, hello, you've captured me and strapped me to a chair. Of course they concern me!" Wilbur retorted.

"The odds are against you, boy. So I wouldn't waste my last breaths giving me lip if I were you," Marc said, stepping out of the shadows, Doris resting on his head.

"So, you want to kill me!? What did I ever do to you!?" Wilbur looked at him very closely, beginning to give into fear. "And why do you look so familiar? Do I know you?"

"Do I know you, do I know you?" Marc imitated Wilbur with a mock sissy voice. "That's the reason why I want to kill you. Because_ nobody_ knows me. Why? Because I'm always second string, number 2, the guy who's always one step beneath that dear old daddy of yours!"

"So, I'm sensing some self esteem issues…but seriously, you want to kill me?"

"Oh yes, Wilbur. I will kill you."


	6. Chapter 6

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Six**

**By _Secretwindow1_**

----A/N----

Dang dang dang those cliff hangers. I was walking around all day going "I need to think of something...I need to think of something...Writers block...Need to think of something."

Welp, I hope this chapters alright, it might be just a TAD bit short, sorry's about that. DX  
This was really hard to write for some reason.  
I can't wait to see how this goes, and I really hope I'm not making this go around in circles. :P

* * *

Wilbur stared at Marc. "What would killing me accomplish?" 

Marc laughed a cruel small chuckle. "Dear boy..Dear stupid, stupid boy. Killing you would accomplish _many _things."

"Like what?" Wilbur asked, planning to get as much infomation from Marc as he could. _If only he could reach that watch he was wearing, it could transmit his position to Carl..._

Marc smirked at him. "I'm not stupid, I know what your playing at. And if you don't asking questions, you'll have to answer to Lucy."

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, unable to contain his curiousity. "Lucy? Whose Lucy?"

Marc smiled. "I knew you'd ask. This," he said as he walked over to a curtain. "is Lucy!"

He pulled back the curtain and Wilbur gasped as loud as he possibly could.

"Your crazy!" Wilbur cried, trying to push the chair he was strapped to away from the newly uncovered tank.

"Ho ho, I am not crazy," Marc grinned as he rubbed the glass tank lovingly. "Soon everything will be perfect, and we'll all have our day." He walked over to Wilbur and pushed the chair he was in towards the tank, he turned Wilbur around and placed him backwards so the back of his head was to the tank.

"Don't you dare try to escape," Marc sneered. "Or you'll meet your doom sooner then planned."

The evil man then turned, leaving Wilbur to moan as Lucy clicked in his ear.

Marc slammed the door behind him and cackled. "This is perfect Doris, everythings falling in place. Soon, Wilbur's life will be ended and his father will slowly fall apart, leaving me to take center stage."

Doris bobbed. "Click beep brrrr click."

"Yes yes, of course Doris, you will get the best prize in the world for helping me." Marc assured her. "First seat next to me, and anything you want in the whole world."

Doris's light turned red and she acted as if she was grinning. What a selfish fool Marcus was, he was falling blindly into her own plan.

----Robinson Mansion----

Cornelius paced up and down. "Why is that man so familer?"

"Maybe you knew him as a child?" Laszlo suggested.

All eyes turned on Lewis, who shrugged. "I don't think I've met him. Yet."

Cornelius continued to pace. "This is so aggravating."

"What about Wilbur?" Franny asked, slowly losing her 'cool'.

"We can't find him unless we have the infomation on that guy." Cornelius answered sadly.

"What about the DN-"

"DNA trackers? We could try," Cornelius stopped pacing for a minute. "we really could. But it'd take awhile.."

"The police!" Lewis piped up. "Call them."

Laszlo laughed. "And tell them what? Some weirdo and a Bowler Hat came and took Wilbur? They'll laugh in our faces."

"No they won't," Lewis said. "If you say Wilbur was kidnapped they'll help."

"I'm going to call the police." Franny said as she stood up.

"We don't have much infomation for them to go on." Cornelius piped up.

"Yes we do, we have the recording of that brutes voice." said Franny, she looked at Carl. "I need the recording, are you able to give me a copy?"

Carl sighed. "I might be able to. It'll take a few minutes though, because I'm weaker."

Franny sighed and sat back down.

Cornelius paused his pacing and gasped.

"What is it?" They all asked at the same time.

"I think I remember where I've heard that voice before!" Cornelius said, slapping his forhead.

"Where?" every asked at the same time, all staring at him.

"Robinson Industries!" Cornelius said excitedly. "I think its this crazy kid that just started working there, he tries to invent things and tests inventions, but he's mean to me. He seems hate me for some reason, and refuses to talk to me at all. Let alone give me his name. He's more prone to glaring and cursing me under his breath." Cornelius rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been wondering about him for awhile. He acts like he's known me since we were young, treats me like a enemy."

Lewis suddenly looked up. "Treats you like an enemy?"

Cornelius nodded.

"Is he jealous of you?" Lewis asked.

"Its possible. He tries to wreck my inventions at some points, and I have caught him going through my blueprints at different points this year, making adjustments that I could thankfully fix."

"I know a way we can save Wilbur," Lewis said, he smirked at Cornelius. "We're just going to need a very helpful invention."


	7. Chapter 7

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Seven**

**By _doodlegirll_**

----A/N----

Well, here's chapter seven! It took me a while to think of something to write here, too. Dang cliffies DX They're so hard to pick up from!

Anyway, I was sort of left off on some things in the last chapter with no information, so I guess I have to try and figure out what they are, such as Lucy and the "very helpful invention." So if these aren't them, I'm really really sorry! This is just all I had!

And I couldn't for the life of me remember what the machine that makes things bigger is called, if there even is one. I think the Cupid can make things bigger or smaller, but...I don't know. I haven't played the game in two months exactly, and I don't own it so...yeah. I'm just going to say there's a dial on the Cupid that can reverse the Cupid's main function, 'kay?

_Anyway_, enough of my ranting! Here's chapter seven of DORIS RETURNS!

* * *

----Marc and Doris's Lair----

Wilbur groaned as he heard Lucy click again. Man, that was not only getting annoying, but it terrified him each and every time, too.

"Why did he have to go and use the Cupid to make a _spider_ bigger?!" He asked himself. "Why a bug? It's like he knows I hate bugs or something!"

Lucy clicked again and Wilbur shuddered. Marc was one insane guy to make a trantula - which was a big spider to begin with - the size of an_ elephant_.

Marc had warned Wilbur not to even try and escape, but his primal instincts were telling him to try. After all, Lucy was in a tank...and how would Marc know if he tried?

Lucy clicked and Wilbur bit his lip as he began to wiggle at the straps that held him.

_Hm._ He thought.

"I hope you're not trying to escape, boy." A voice sounded from no where. "Because that would be a very back thing to do. A very bad thing indeed."

Wilbur looked back towards the door and saw Marc standing in the doorframe, Doris resting lightly on his head.

"Me? Escaping? No." Wilbur said, raising an eyebrow at Marc. "Why would I do something like that?"

Marc walked over to Wilbur and bent down to where he was just inches from Wilbur's face. Doris's light turned red as he did, and Wilbur gulped. "If you think I'm stupid, boy, you are sadly mistaken." He said. "I may not be a genius like your father," Marc spat the word "father" at Wilbur as though it was a sour piece of candy, "but I'm _not _stupid."

Marc straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, try and escape again and I'll feed you to Lucy." He said. Wilbur gulped again and Marc smiled evilly. He had been right when he had percieved the boy's weakness as bugs. But from the way he kept glancing at Doris, Marc also knew the boy was afraid of the said bowler hat, as if he had had a run in with her before. "Or..." He mused. "I could always let Doris take care of you."

Wilbur's eyes widened. Marc laughed again. "That's what I thought. Now, no more escape plans, got it?" Wilbur nodded and Marc patted his head as though he was a dog or something, slightly messing up Wilbur's cowlick. "Good boy." He said. He turned and walked from the room.

"That guys _is_ insane." Wilbur muttered as he once again began to wiggle in the straps. "Gulible, and insane."

----The Robinson Mansion----

The Robinsons looked at Lewis curiously.

"What helpful invention, Lewis?" Franny asked.

Lewis grinned again. "The Memory Scanner." He said. "Maybe this dude was one of my rivals about something. Maybe he lost a compition or something against me."

The Robinsons nodded.

"The only thing is," Lewis said. "The only compition I've ever entered and won at recently was the science fair. Maybe we can us the Memory Scanner to see if there was someone else there that wasn't happy about me winning. Maybe he's in the background or something."

Cornelius nodded. "I see what you're getting at, Lewis." He said. He turned to his family. "If I remember correctly, Mom, Dad, Franny, and Gaston were there."

Lucille nodded. "I was a judge there, and I often judged other shows before and after the Joyce Williams Middle School Science Fair. Maybe if you can find someone, I can be able to tell you who it was!"

Cornelius nodded. "Thank you, Mom." He said. He turned back to Lewis. "We'd better start scanning if we want to find Wilbur." He said. "As with everything else nowadays, timing is everything here."

Lewis nodded and began to follow Cornelius, Franny, Lucille, Bud, and Gaston down the hall to the lab. Suddenly, just as they were almost to the lab, they heard Tallulah call back, "Wait, everybody! It's Wilbur!"

The Robinsons looked at each other for a split second, then ran back to the couch where Carl still sat. He had what looked like a megaphone coming out of his chest and Wilbur's voice could be heard coming out of it.

"Tallulah? Carl? Are you guys there?!" Wilbur whispered frantically. Multiple clicking sounds could be from behind him, but they pushed that aside and answered Wilbur's question.

"Wilbur!" Cornelius said. "Wilbur, where are you? Are you alright? What happened?"

"Dad? Boy, am I glad I was able to get you!" Wilbur said.

"Wilbur, honey, where are you?" Franny asked.

"I don't know, Mom. All I know is I'm in some phsyco named Marcus O'Brady's "lair" with a Cupid-ized trancula spider named Lucy --" Lucy clicked in the background louder. "--in a tank behind me."

"Marcus O'Brady?" Lewis asked nobody in particular. "I don't think I know him."

"Oh, believe me, you know him." Wilbur said, hearing Lewis. "He's out to get revenge on you by killing me."

"Oh no he's not!" Franny said, obviously enraged. "You tell Mr. O'Brady that if he lays one hand on you, he's in big trouble!"

"Franny, Franny, honey, calm down." Cornelius said. He patted her back, then turned back to the megaphone. "But you're alright now, son?"

"Well, unless you call being strapped to a chair 'not alright' then yes, I'm fine." Wilbur said. "Lewis, I swear on my life if I get out of here, I totally deserve to be grounded."

"We'll talk about that later, son." Cornelius said before Lewis could say anything in retort. "Right now we need to zone in on your watch and track you down."

"Okay." Wilbur said. Suddenly, Lucy's clicking got louder, and the beeping of Doris could be heard, along with angry footsteps. "Uh oh." Wilbur muttered. "I'm in trouble."

"What are you doing, you foolish boy?!" Marc demanded. "I told you not to try any funny business!"

"I wasn't doing anything, honest!" Wilbur said. Marc laughed cruelly.

"I've told you before I'm not stupid, boy. Doris, get the tape. We need to keep this twerp quiet."

"Okay, guys, help, _NOW_, would be very appreciated!" Wilbur said.

"Wilbur, hold on!" Lewis called. The only answer he and the other Robinsons got was muffled responces from Wilbur, the clicking of Lucy, the beep/click of Doris, and Marc's evil laughter. Then everything went staticky.

"Wilbur? Wilbur?!" Franny asked, growing hysterical. She turned to Cornelius, who hugged her as she began to cry uncontrollably.

"What happened at the end there?" Billie asked. "It just went all fuzzy like a yak's coat!"

Carl put away the megaphone and a strip of paper came from his mouth. "Wilbur's watch has been destroyed, along with the tracking devise." He said, sighing.

"Well, at least we got a few more leads." Art said. "At least we know what the guy's name is, and what he plans on doing with Wilbur."

Cornelius nodded. "And it also proves that Wilbur was right and that Doris really is back." He said.

"It also means we're going to have to work fast!" Franny said, stepping back. "He's going to kill Wilbur if we don't!"

"I remember Marcus O'Brady now!" Bud suddenly spoke up. Everyone turned to him, hope gleaming in their eyes. Bud nodded nostalgically. "Yeah, smart kid. Determined. Means what he says, too."

"Great." Franny said, burying her head in her hands. "Then he really WILL kill Wilbur!"

"He can't kill Wilbur if we find him before he does, Mrs. Robinson." Lewis said. "And we're going to find Wilbur before anything bad can happen to him, I promise."

Franny wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Lewis."

----END OF CHAPTER SEVEN----

Well, there's my two-cents!

Whose next? If we're still going in the pattern, I think jesterandjane is next...

Night, ya'll!

Robin


	8. Chapter 8

**DORIS**** RETURNS**

**Chapter Eight**

**By _jesterandjane (aka RockDiva)_**

----A/N----

Alright, I am so sorry that it took me so long to post this! Last night I got enthralled by Shark Week and wasn't at a computer to type what I had written and then afterwards I was working on plans for my sister's birthday. And this morning, I've been fluttering about work getting last minute things taken care of before leaving. So, I really hope I didn't overstep the deadline rule seeing as I didn't keep track this time around.

As for the story, I'm kinda afraid I sent this story into the rated T zone. So if you would like me to change it on I will. I was just getting so into the action, I didn't stop to think about word choice. Also, I know I promised no more "moments" but I just thought there needed to be one more moment of closure for this story. It's nothing big, just like one little comment, so please don't kill me like you wanna kill Chris the Singing Christmas Tree!! Hope this chapter is okay, and sorry about the latest cliffy :) Also this chapter had a really wierd flow for me. I don't know if it was because my mind was in a million different places at once so I just couldn't devote all my time and energy to it, but whatever the reason, I definitely don't expect to find this chapter ever on my greatest works list :P

* * *

"I'm beginning to get used to working with you all the time to save our son, Lewis," Cornelius said as they prowled around outside a dark and cold looking building. 

"If it were a full time job, we'd be the best in the business," Lewis answered back.

"How can you do that!?" Franny had demanded to go along so that she could karate chop Marc for threatening her son.

"Do what?" Cornelius and Lewis asked simultaneously.

"Make clever quips while our son is fearing for his life!?"

"Sweetie, please. I want more than anything to get him out safe too…" Cornelius knew there was no way of making Franny see it his way. "You're right, Franny. I should be more focused."

"Me too," Lewis also apologized.

"Laszlo, how's that satellite feed coming along?" Cornelius asked through his receiver.

"It's coming through right now," Carl answered instead.

"Carl? You need to rest your systems so that they don't fry completely," Cornelius said sternly.

"Hey, Tallulah? Are you there?" Lewis asked through his own receiver.

"Yeah, Lewis. The whole family is here, why?" she answered questioningly.

"I want you to make sure Carl stops working and rests," Lewis winked at Cornelius and Franny. However, they had no idea why Lewis had winked and only looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm on it, little cousin," Tallulah responded willingly. "You heard him, Carl."

"Alright, Laszlo, now how about that satellite feed?" Lewis seemed to be taking charge.

"Well, I'm picking up thermal readings in one particular part of the building, so, Cornelius, I think your hunch is right. That should be the place. I'll see if I can get better feed, but it may take awhile," Laszlo replied.

"Thanks, Laszlo. Okay," Cornelius looked at Franny. "I'm going in."

"And so am I," she said stubbornly.

"We talked about this before I agreed you could come," Cornelius said seriously. "I'm not letting you put yourself in that kind of danger. I want you to stay out here where it's safe."

"Cornelius, he's my son too."

"I know that, and I promise he'll make it out safely. Even if…" he didn't finish. "Should the worst happen, he'll still have you."

"The worst won't happen," Franny said confidently.

"I love you," Cornelius said before he and Lewis entered the building.

----Marc's Lair----

"Mmmhhh! Mmmhhh!" Wilbur groaned through the duct tape on his mouth. It seemed like the harder he struggled the louder the tarantula clicked. "Mmmhhh! Mmmooommmyyy!" he was on the verge of tears. He breathed heavily, trying hard to think of a plan. _I just need to find a way too…_

"The time has come, boy!" Marc burst into the room. "Any last words?"

"Mmmhhh mmmhhh mmmhhh mmmhhh mmmhhh!"

"What was that?" Marc couldn't understand him. Wilbur repeated himself. "This is wasting too much time," Marc said with a huff and walked over to Wilbur. With a swift move of his hand, Marc ripped off the tape. "There. Now what did you say?"

"I said, DON'T RIP OFF THE TAPE!" Wilbur yelled in pain.

"That's nothing, boy. I'm about to unleash your worst nightmare!" Without saying anything else, Marc let Lucy loose and ran out of the room, shutting the door and locking Wilbur in.

"Dad, where are you?!" Wilbur bounced around frantically in the chair. _Click! Click! Click! _The clicking now sounded more agitated as Lucy sized up her prey, ready to strike.

"Good spider. Good, Lucy. Please don't eat me!" Wilbur closed his eyes and held his breath fearing his inevitable doom.

"Nobody eats my boy!" Cornelius yelled as he busted down the door. The big spider immediately turned its attention towards him, allowing Lewis to hurry to free Wilbur.

----Outside----

Time seemed to stretch on and on as Franny waited outside for any sign of her husband, son or Lewis. "If anything happens to any of them, I don't know what I'd do," it was clear that her confidence was waning. "That's it' I'm going in."

----Back Inside Marc's Lair----

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Wilbur looked at his dad in awe. Lewis also stood amazed by his future self's ability.

"Let's just say, I had a few nasty run ins when I was going through my cupid any animal with multiple limbs stage. How do you think we got Lefty?"

"That is so cool," Wilbur said, slowly attempting to reach out a finger to touch the now tame tarantula.

"Come on, boys. Let's get out of here and fast," Cornelius urged them out the door.

"Wait," Wilbur stopped the two versions of his dad as they passed through a large open corridor. "What about Marc? He still wants revenge. And he's still got Doris!"

"That's not all I've got," came Marc's sinister voice. "You just had to be the hero. The boy may be safe, but now you'll have to say goodbye to your sweetheart."

"Franny?!" Cornelius watched in horror as Marc emerged from the shadows followed by Franny, who was being held against her will by one of Doris's claws.

"Say goodbye to Franny, Cornelius. And say goodbye to your pedestal!"


	9. Chapter 9

**DORIS**** RETURNS**

**Chapter Nine**

**By _Secretwindow1_**

----A/N----

Okay, I really hope I didn't go over the edge here, or send the fic into a T rating. But I swear, I got this idea and couldn't shake it, and it sounded good.

Now hmm, author notes...bubububuh...Oh yeah! I added a bit of a refrence to one of my favorite movies, I'll give you a small hint if you want to guess what it is. Its the** 2nd **in the series and includes a sword. :3

Oh, and if there's anything that doesn't fit or repeats, I'll fix it ASAP. I kind of wrote this chapter backwards...

I don't think theres much to add, so uh, enjoy:)

* * *

"Don't you dare harm her! Or else!" Cornelius said, clenching his hands into tight fists and taking a step forward.

"You'd better listen to him," said Wilbur, also clenching his fists. "When he says or else he means it."

Marc merely laughed. "Or else what? Your going to attack me? Before you could even reach me your pretty little wife would be no more." He smiled at Doris, who tightened her grip on Franny.

Cornelius looked at Franny then Marc, then Doris. He slowly took a step back and glared at Marc.

"Smart move." Marc sneered.

Marc looked at Doris and nodded, she quickly produced three mini-Doris's. The three raced over to Lewis, Cornelius and Wilbur and pushed them backwards onto the ground and quickly bound them with ropes.

"Take them to the room. You may do whatever you want with them," Marc said to the three small bowler hats. "Just don't kill them, we're saving that as the grand finale."

He smiled at Franny and ran a long, cold finger under her chin. She glared at him in the most horrible way she could.

"Don't touch her." Cornelius said warningly. "I mean it."

Marc smirked at him. "Oh, I am so scared,"

"Cornelius, you there?" came Laszlo's voice suddenly.

Cornelius and Franny gasped simultaneously.

"And what is that?" Marc asked, he reached and grabbed Cornelius's receiver and looked it over.

"Cornelius! Is that the voice?" Carl asked from the reciever. "I've got the location, the cops have been notifyed, just give me your location."

Marc raised an eyebrow at Cornelius. "You've planned this out." he turned to the receiver. "Mr and Mrs. Robinson, and their son and his tag along nerd friend's location will soon be death."

"Oh shoot!" Carl screamed suddenly, causing Marc to hold the receiver away from him. "Cornelius! Don't worry, we'll be there soo-"

Marc suddenly threw the receiver to the ground and stomped on it, crushing it.

Marc smirked at the three. "Nice try, but you won't get help that easily."

"You'll never get away with this!" Wilbur yelled as Marc left to enter a door on the other side of the corridor with Doris and Franny, the three mini Doris's began to nestle themselves on their victims heads.

Marc turned as he went to shut the door . "Oh but Wilbur, I already have."

And with a evil smile, he slammed a door shut leaving them alone with the Mini Doris's.

----Robinson Mansion----

"What happened?" the family asked at the same time.

Just seconds ago Cornelius was talking to them, now the receiver had nothing but static on it.

"If that man harms any one of them, I'll make them sorry!" Billie said as she took her gloves off and threw them to the ground in anger.

Gaston punched his hand. "Theres got to be something we can do. All of us, we can help them."

Carl looked over at them sadly. "I do have the location of building he's in."

"Perfect!" Laszlo said. "Just what we needed, Carl,"

Tallulah smiled and hugged Carls shoulders. "Great job." She said in a smooth voice.

Carl suddenly seemed happier. "I'll start printing the directions right away!"

----Marc's lair----

"Whats the point in all this?" Franny spat at him as Doris finished tying her to a chair.

"The point in what?" Marc raised an eyebrow.

"The point in getting revenge with my husband! Kidnapping my son! Making me want to rip you limb from limb!" Franny snarled.

Marc grinned and steepled his fingers. "You have figured it out yet?"

Franny gave him a 'of course not' look, Marc merely chuckled.

"Your husband, Cornelius Robinson, the greatest inventor in the world!" He spat, talking in a mocking voice. "The best in the world, the best in school, the best at everything."

He hunched his back as he leaned on the chair Franny sat on. "He was the best at everything. Mildred loved him the most, you could tell. She always helped him with the things he needed, the books, the sience kits. She never helped the other, the one who was a much better inventor then Lewis. But no, she never did. I could have done so much better, if she had payed as much attention to me as she did him." Doris's light suddenly turned red as Marc stood up straight. "I could have won that sience fair. I COULD HAVE!" He yelled out into the air. "If only somebody would help me with just a few things I needed, I wouldn't have lost. I WOULD HAVE BEEN THE GREATEST INVENTOR IN THE WORLD!"

"Cornelius Robinson is the greatest inventor in the world." Franny defended her husband.

Marc glared at her with the worst expression she hard ever seen, for a minute it looked as if he was going to hit her, then suddenly Doris lept forward and started beeping madly.

"What are you talking about?" Marc screamed madly, as if he was losing it. "Of course I haven't said to much!" Doris continued to beep and click without stopped. "Well what do you know? You're just a stupid hat!"

Doris stopped, her light growing a darker red, she suddenly produced claws and lept at Marc, taking him down backwards as Franny screamed.

----The room----

The three mini Doris's pushed the three humans into the room, the three stumbled at the force of the push, but regained balance quickly.

They stood and watched the mini Doris's as they blocked the door, taking out their claws. There was a sudden bloodcurdling scream.

Cornelius looked up at the sound of his wifes scream.

"Franny!" he called, his voice hoarse. "Franny!"

"MOM!" Wilbur cried in a voice Lewis had never heard from him before. "MOM!"

Frannys screaming stopped, the three looked at each other, all scared and worried.


	10. Chapter 10

**DORIS**** RETURNS**

**Chapter Ten**

**By _doodlegirll_**

----A/N----

-does a little dance, singing to herself- I go see MTR again tomorrow, I go see MTR again tomorrow, do do do do do!

Ahem. Sorry about that!

Wow, ya'll, I can't believe we're at chapter ten already!

BTW: I upped the rating on to T, just for safety. You never know how people might take what we consider mild action...

I know I most likely upped the rating here. Sorry, and don't kill me for the cliffy!

Anywho, onward! To chapter ten!

**

* * *

**

----The Room----

An idea suddenly popped into Lewis's mind. He leaned over and whispered to Wilbur,

"Do you still have your chargeball glove?"

Wilbur looked at him strangely for a minute, then nodded. "Yeah, why?" He asked.

"I think I've got an idea." Lewis said. "But first we have to get out of these ropes!"

"Leave that to me." Cornelius said. He reached into his pants pocket and produced a laser pen. He turned the pen to wear the end was facing up, towards the ceiling. He felt around for the button, finally finding it and pressing it. The beam shot up behind him, burning the ropes that held him hostage. They were finally cut all the way through and the ropes fell from around him onto the floor.

Quickly, he burned the ropes from around Lewis and Wilbur. Wilbur took out his chargeball glove.

"Now, what's your plan?" He asked Lewis.

"Okay, one of us is going to have to distract those kamikaze Dorises. That's the first thing." Lewis said. He looked at his future self. "You and I are going to have to do that."

Cornelius nodded. "What else?" He asked.

Lewis turned to Wilbur. "How powerful is that thing?" He asked, indicating the chargeball glove.

"Strong enough to wart off those little pests over there." Wilbur said. "Believe me."

Lewis nodded again. "Good. While Cornelius and I distract the mini Dorises, I need you to send a chargeball strong enough to ricochet off of all three of them. Can you do that?"

Wilbur grinned. "With ease." He said proudly. "I didn't spend the last three years of my life perfecting the game of chargeball for nothing!"

Lewis nodded again. "Then let's do it."

Wilbur shoved his hand into his chargeball glove and quietly slinked off into a dark corner to where he wouldn't be noticed when his dad and Lewis got the Dorises' attentions.

Cornelius nodded to Lewis and the two stealthily crept nearer to the Dorises, who had turned to face the door. Cornelius looked at Lewis for the signal to go, and Lewis nodded. "Now!" He said.

Cornelius brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled a short whistle. The three Dorises turned around, their green lights turning red when they saw the two versions of Cornelius Robinson free.

"Now, Wilbur!" Lewis called. Wilbur lept from the shadows, taking quick aim at the bowler hats and sending a chargeball at them. The hats froze for a minute, then turned to face Wilbur. Wilbur's eyes widened. Doris was a lot stronger this time than she had been last time!

The Dorises forgot about Lewis and Cornelius and began to gang up on Wilbur, who looked worriedly at Lewis.

"Uh, a little help here!" He said.

"What do we do?" Lewis asked Cornelius, who suddenly grinned.

"Call in for backup." He said. He suddenly whistled again, this time more shrill than the last. Pounding stomps could be heard, and the ligth that hung from the ceiling swayed back and forth as though it were in the middle of an earthquake. Multiple _clickings_ could be heard, and the now tame Lucy came barging into the room.

"Lucy! Get the bowler hats, Lucy!" Cornelius said as if he were talking to a dog or cat. "Get the bowler hats and I'll give you a nice big fly!"

Lucy clicked in delight and turned to face Wilbur. She suddenly narrowed all eight eyes, something no one had ever seen a spider/tarantula do before. The three Dorises looked at each other, as saying '_Oh crap._'

Lucy suddenly turned around and let out a string of web at the hats. Wilbur ducked out of the way, running under Lucy's enormous body and over to Cornelius and Lewis. Lucy turned back around and the mini Dorises fell to the ground, completely surrounded by Lucy's stronger than steel webs.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I love this spider!" Wilbur said. Lucy walked over to Cornelius and bent down to where her eyes were level with his. She clicked a few times and Cornelius laughed.

"I'll get you a fly as soon as we get his sorted out, Lucy, I promies." He said. He glanced around the giant spider at the Dorises. "Meanwhile, you can have them as a snack."

Lucy clicked again in delight and turned back to the bowler hats, while Cornelius turned back to his younger self and son. "C'mon." He said. "We have to find your mother."

----With Marc, Franny, and Doris----

Doris finished tying up Marc cattle-style and bobbed up and down in the air once, as if nodding in admiration of her own work. Then she seemed to laugh as Franny watched in horror from where she sat.

Suddenly, Doris turned back to Franny, her green light turning red again as she slowly made her way towards her. Franny's eyes widened in fear and she let out a scream.

"You stay away from my mother!" Wilbur said as he, Lewis, and Cornelius burst into the room. Cornelius hurried over to his wife, untying her as fast as he could, while Wilbur launched himself at Doris, Lewis not far behind.

Wilbur hung onto the hat as she rose higher into the air, her light turning an even darker shade of red. She lifted Wilbur off of his feet and he hung in the air, refusing to let go of the manical hat. Doris suddenly began to move sideways, as if trying to shake Wilbur off of her.

"Whoa!" Wilbur said as he hung on. He accidentally hit Lewis in the stomach, sending him to the floor with an "oof!"

"Sorry!" Wilbur called as Doris tried even harder to get the annoying teenager to let go of her.

"Franny, get out of here!" Cornelius said, pushing Franny towards the door. "The family should be here soon with the police! I need you to go outside and assure them this is the place!"

"But Cornelius--" Franny started to argue.

"_GO!_" Cornelius said. Franny bit her lip and ran out the door. Cornelius ran over to Lewis, helping him to his feet.

They watched in horror as, with one final movement, Doris sent Wilbur flying through the air, where he hit a wall and sank to the floor unmoving.

"_Wilbur!_" They both screamed. Cornelius ran over to his son while Lewis angrily launched himself at Doris, catching her off balance as she bobbed in a laughing manner, turned away from Lewis. Lewis grabbed the laser pen from his pocket, aiming it at the top of Doris's head, where he hoped her main circuit chip was located. He hit the button and the beam of light shot out, boring a hole in the top of Doris, emitting smoke. Doris suddenly went limp, and her light fadded until it was completely gone.

Doris was no more.

Lewis gave the destroyed bowler hat a short nod of conclusion. Then he remembered Wilbur, and ran over to where Cornelius had stood up, Wilbur laying limp and lifeless in his arms.

----END OF CHAPTER TEN----

-gulps and backs away from her computer- I am so jerky.

Good luck, Cali!

Stacy, please don't kill me!

-runs away-

Night, ya'll! A little less than ten hours and I see MTR again!

Robi


	11. Chapter 11

**DORIS**** RETURNS**

**Chapter Eleven**

**By _jesterandjane (aka RockDiva)_**

----A/N----

Wow, chapter 11 already? Yikes! Hope I did okay in making a way for this story to last a little bit longer. There's not much to say about this chapter except for the fact that I threw in two very odd plot twists. I also want to say that I claim no knowledge whatsoever in anything medical! Like seriously, the whole unconcious for so long before slipping into a coma...no idea. So, please don't accept any of this as scientifical fact. The whole sound waves effecting the nervous system...I don't know if that's true in older children and adults. I only know that it's true for infants with deteriorated nervous systems. Just a slight touch can effect a prematurely born child if their nervous system is not developed enough.

Anywho...while you read this, I'll be busy, uh, hiding from Stacy...

Warning: Cliffy ahead!! 

* * *

----Marc's Lair----

Sirens wailed as a few police showed up on the scene. Following behind them was the entire Robinson clan. Even Carl weakly tagged along, helped by his power reserve and the aid of Tallulah and Laszlo. They immediately found Franny standing outside of the building, ready to go into a frenzy at any moment. "Hurry, officers, they're still inside! Who knows what has happened to them!" The officers ran inside, but didn't come out. Suddenly, they're was another siren wail to be heard. The family looked at one another with a confused look and soon saw an ambulance coming in their direction. "Wilbur! Cornelius!" Franny cried hysterically and ran back into the building. She found Cornelius and Lewis kneeling over Wilbur's limp body. She let out another horrible sounding cry and ran to Cornelius. "What happened?!"

"It was...Doris. Curse the day I ever made that blueprint! I should have known better!! My brain kept trying to warn me. If only I had burned it, Marc would have never found it. and Wilbur..." Cornelius couldn't finish. Suddenly, there was a large commotion. The EMT's arrived in the room and Cornelius, Franny and Lewis were forced to stand back as they did their job. Eventually, Wilbur was strapped to a stretcher as they carried him out to the ambulance to be taken to the hospital.

"Oh my," the rest of the family gasped as they saw Wilbur pass by on the stretcher, followed closely behind by his parents and Lewis.

"Only one can go in the ambulance with us," one of the ambulance workers said to them, eyeing the similarities between Lewis and Cornelius oddly as he spoke.

"Franny, you go. I saw it happen, I don't know if I can handle the ride to the hospital with him also. I'll take care of Lewis," Cornelius said to his wife.

"Don't be long," she pleaded with her eyes before wasting anymore time climbing into the ambulance. With the slam of a door, it wasn't long before the ambulance was in a rush to the nearest hospital.

"What did you mean by take care of me," Lewis looked up at his older self in confusion.

"You have to go home, Lewis. We can't risk many others seeing you without risking the time stream."

"But...what about Wilbur!? I have to know if he'll be okay. Please! You have to let me stay."

"Lewis, we both know I can't do that. The situation is unstable. You've already seen too much."

"NO! I'll make sure I remember...that way this will never happen to begin with," Lewis argued.

"It doesn't work like that. Look at Doris! We promised to never invent her, but somehow she came back anyway. What if the same thing happens with Wilbur. We can't take that chance, Lewis. What's happened has happened. Now we have to let time do the rest," Cornelius tried hard to explain, knowing that it was hard enough for himself to believe, let alone his much younger self.

"But he's my son too," Lewis said, tears brimming in his eyes. "He's my son too."

"I know," Cornelius said, wrapping his arms around Lewis, tears already streaming down his cheeks.

"I understand," Lewis finally said. "I'll go home."

"Thank you, Lewis."

"Cornelius," Laszlo came over to the both of them. "I know how to work the time machine and you should really be at the hospital with Franny and Wilbur. I'll take Lewis home."

"Could you?" Cornelius was grateful for the gesture.

"Absolutely, cousin. But give me a call the second you hear anything. It shouldn't take more than an hour."

"I will," Cornelius promised.

"I'll come too," Carl offered.

"No, you're not," Cornelius looked at the robot. "Laszlo, grab some of my tools before you come, please. It could be a long wait and I'm not going to waste it contemplating the worst."

"But I," Carl started to retort.

"You heard him, Carl," Tallulah interrupted. "I'll come along, Lasz."

"Thanks, sis," Laszlo couldn't deny that company for the trip back, even if was techincally a short trip, was something he wanted. "Come on, Lew."

As they all passed by the cop car Marc was sitting in, Cornelius stopped. He stared at Marc intently, determined to show him that nothing would break him; determined to show him that he had not won. Marc looked at him, a new brokeness in his eyes. Although it had been Doris's doing, he had still seen the harm of Wilbur come to pass, but instead of giving him the sweet revenge he had longed for, it had only made him felt more empty. He wanted to say that he was sorry, but knew that he wasn't even worthy to speak to Cornelius at a time like this. Instead, he looked at Cornelius and then dropped his head in shame, hoping that the better inventor would understand how he felt.

----Waiting Room----

The intensive care waiting room was inhabited by the Robinson family. Cornelius and Franny sat next to each other in a corner, his arm around her shoulders. Bud and Lucille sat in a similar fashion close by. Gaston, Art, Billie and Joe played a game of cards to take their mind off of things. Even Petunia was solemn and kept relatively quiet, despite a few occasional hateful remarks towards the already disposed of bowler hat on. They felt as though they had been there for days, when Laszlo and Tallulah reappeared, proving that only about an hour's time had actually passed.

"I have the tools you asked for, Cornelius. How is he?" Laszlo asked as he handed a box to him.

"He's still in intensive care. We're still awaiting the doctor's word," Cornelius answered with a sigh. He opened the box and began pulling out the first tool he knew that he would need.

"You know, I'm not that important right now," Carl couldn't help but feel a little guilty that everyone's focus had shifted somewhat to him.

"Carl, if it weren't for you, something much worse could have happened to Wilbur before we could have even had a chance to get to him. This is the only way that I can say thank you."

"You're part of this family too, Carl," Franny reassured him.

"And we love you enough to care about your well being too," Tallulah said, sitting down in the chair beside him.

"Here, here," the rest of them chimed, all glad to be able to get their minds off of the excruciating wait.

"Now, power down, so I can work on you," Cornelius instructed.

"Alright, but the minute you hear anything about my little buddy, power me back on and let me know," Carl said before shutting down.

"I promise," Cornelius said as he got to working.

----Lewis's Bedroom----

Lewis couldn't sleep. He had tossed and turned in his bed all night. He knew that it was now the same time in the future as it was in his own time, and as each hour passed, he relived the horror of knowing what was happening approximately thirty years in the future. He finally set up in his bed and looked at his clock. "He's in the hospital now," he said hoarsely. He proceeded to glance around his room. It seemed darker than usual and every now and then he imagined he saw an awful red light. But of course he would then blink his eyes and realize that it was just his imagination playing a cruel trick. He wrapped his quilt closer to his shoulders as he leaned his head against the wall. It was an awkward position, but he tried closing his eyes and falling asleep setting up. It didn't take long, though, for the images in his mind to stray to Wilbur and what had happened. He quickly opened his eyes, his breathing much more heavier than it should be. "I can't take this!" he cried louder than he had intended.

"What's wrong, son?" Bud and Lucille had heard Lewis cry out and had come rushing to his room as fast as they could.

"I, I, I had a nightmare," Lewis fibbed.

"Well, you know nightmares aren't real, sweetie," Lucille sat down next to her son and stroked his head.

"But this one was so real, mom," Lewis said, trying not to give away the fact that it was real and not a nightmare at all. "So, so, real," he buried his head into her arm as they both tried to soothe him.

----Waiting Room----

"There we go," Cornelius said groggily, finally finishing fixing Carl as well as he could without access to his lab. He closed up his tool box and looked around the waiting room. He first spotted Franny curled up in a chair, asleep. He took off his jacket and covered her with it. He then sat down and looked around to notice that everyone was sleeping. His eyes were finally closing, slowly giving in to a bit of sleep as well, when the docor appeared in the hallway at the edge of the waiting room. "Franny, the doctor," he said loudly as he stood to his feet. Everyone stirred quickly, as most of them hadn't been truly asleep anyway. "Power on, Carl like I promised," Cornelius said to no one in particular as he and Franny went out into the hall to speak to the doctor privately.

"Please tell me our baby's alright," Franny looked for any sign of hope from the docor's face.

"The good news is, we've been able to stabilize his condition.We stopped the internal bleeding and we have him hooked up to an I.V. The problem is, he is still unconcious and I'm afraid much longer and he'll slip into a coma. Should he regain conciousness before that happen, there is still no telling how a trauma like this will have effected him mentally. The likelihood of him having amnesia is very high, however there is no way for us to tell how much damage to his memory he may have sustained."

"Can we see him?" Franny whispered through tears.

"Yes, but for now, I think it best that no more than two at a time enter the room. It's very important that you not speak very loudly, as the brain is still able to pick up sound waves which can effect the nervous system. He's still very weak, but he should be able to handle light touches or soft sounds."

"Thank you, doctor," Cornelius tried to remain hopeful.

"I only wish that I had better news for you at this time," the doctor sighed, obviously tired from all of his work. "If you'll follow Nurse Andrews, she'll lead you to Wibur's room, while I inform the rest of your family of the stipulations should you like any of them to visit your son."

"Cornelius, he said a coma didn't he?" Franny was wishing that she would wake up and find it all to be a bad dream.

"No, well, yes, but not yet. It won't come to that, Franny. Wilbur is a fighter," he answered her, wishing that he could promise her that Wilbur would snap awake the minute they entered his room. "Wilbur is a fighter."

----Police Station----

The Old Town precinct had finally calmed down. It was 2 a.m. and the only nightguards on duty were relaxing with an old television and some pop and chips. They were so busy laughing at the hilarious home videos show that they were watching that they were oblivious to the escape taking place just behind them. The prisoner left quietly and headed in the direction of the hospital. It had begun raining hard and the prisoner was barely visible in the dark. Finally, the prisoner came to the local hospital and stopped outside. They looked at the sign and then looked around for signs that the coast was clear. Realizing that no one was around, they turned towards the door of the hospital, a very weak red glow switching on as they did.


	12. Chapter 12

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Twelve**

**By _doodlegirll_**

----A/N----

Alright, so because Stacy couldn't post this chapter, I volunteered to do it. I have no idea how this is going to put out the pattern we had going, but we'll worry about that later.

Dang, that Doris is unkillable, ain't she?! She's back, and from Cali's chapter, she's put Marc under her control! Hm...we're going to need to use the Blink on him, huh?

Anywho, here we go! I guess we find out what happens with poor Wilbur, huh? OK, fingers, do your stuff!

By the way, I guess now's a good time to tell ya'll this. Back in October, I made the observation that I write with my fingers, not my brain, so if you see any typos or anything like that, blame the fingers, not my intelligence. 'Kay? Oh, and blame them for anything else that happens, i.e. Wilbur getting hurt. I let my fingers do the work! Does this make any sense or am I rambling for absolutely no reason?

* * *

----Wilbur's Hospital Room----

"Well, here it is." Nurse Andrews said, stopping outside of a closed door. "If anything happens, press the button on the wall next to his bed, and I'll come a runnin'."

"Thank you." Cornelius nodded his thanks. Nurse Andrews smiled and turned and walked down the hall.

Both Cornelius and Franny took a deep breath as they entered the crisp, white room. Wilbur lay in a bed in the middle of the room. He had an I.V. in his arm, and breathing tubes were in his nose. The heart monitor beeped, showing that his heart rate was going at a good level. His breathing was that of a sleeping person, which made his parents let out the breaths they had been holding since they had entered the room.

"Cornelius," Franny whispered through tears. "He looks so lifeless."

"I know." Cornelius said, blinking back tears also. "I know."

The two held each other's hands tightly as they made their way towards their son's hospital bed.

"Wilbur." Franny whispered. "Wilbur, we don't know if you can hear us, but your father and I are here, honey. Can you hear us?"

Wilbur didn't move, and his parents exchanged a sad glance.

"Son, if you can hear us, we just want you to know we love you, and we're not going to leave you, okay? We're here, Wilbur." Cornelius said, taking a step forward and gently placing his hand on Wilbur's arm.

When Wilbur still didn't respond, both of his parents sighed sadly and sat down in some chairs beside his bed. About ten minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door.

"C'min." Franny whispered. Nurse Andrews poked her head in.

"I hate to say this to ya'll, but Doctor Baker wants to run a couple X-rays to make sure Wilbur doesn't have any broken bones. He wasn't able to do that when he first arrived."

Cornelius nodded. "Alright. We'll be in the waiting room with our family afterwards."

"Okay." Nurse Andrews said, nodding. Cornelius turned to Franny and put his arm around her shoulders as they left the room.

"Cornelius, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know, Franny. I just don't know."

----Morning, Robinson House, 2007----

Lewis sighed as he poked at his waffles, half heartedly popping some into his mouth, while his parents looked on, concerned.

"What's wrong, Lewis?" Lucille asked, reaching over and placing her hand on her son's shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Lewis fibbed, looking back at his waffles.

"Was it the nightmare?" Bud asked. Lewis nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "It was the nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucille asked. "You know we'll listen."

Lewis sighed. "In the nightmare, my best friend got hurt." He said. "And there was nothing I could do to help him." Tears stung his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away on the back of his hand.

His parents were quiet for a minute before Bud spoke up. "That does sound pretty bad." He said. Lewis nodded.

"It was." He said.

"But you know it wasn't real." Lucille said.

"I know, but like I said last night, it _seemed_ real." Lewis said. "I think I'll just go and work on Carl."

"Carl?" Lucille asked.

Lewis nodded again, realizing he had never told his parents what he planned on calling the robot he had been working on for months. "That's what I plan on calling the robot when I'm finished with him." He said.

His parents smiled and nodded. "Carl." Bud said, thinking about it. "I like it!"

Lewis smiled a sad, small smile. "Thanks. I'll be in my lab if you need me."

"Alright." Lucille said. Lewis turned from the doorway and walked slowly up the stairs to his lab.

Lewis was still haunted with the image of Wilbur, his best friend, his son, lying on the floor, unconcious, and limp as a rag doll. Lewis couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for what had happened. After all, he had promised not to invent Doris, but somewhere in his life, he had still drawn out her blueprints and had not destroyed them before Marc found them.

"At least Doris is gone." He said as the image of the destroyed Doris flashed in his mind. He sighed as he sat down at his desk and began to sketch out a few of Carl's components in his notebook.

----Hospital Waiting Room, 2037----

A few hours later, Cornelius sat alone in the waiting room of the hospital. Franny and the others had gone home to get a little sleep, and Cornelius had volunteered to stay behind to make sure Wilbur's X-rays went well.

Cornelius was almost asleep, head in his hands, when the doctor walked in and cleared his throat, snapping Cornelius's attention to him.

"Mr. Robinson?" Doctor Baker said.

"Oh, Dr. Baker." Cornelius said, standing up. He took note of Dr. Baker's soleum face right away. "Is everything alright? Is Wilbur going to be okay?"

Dr. Baker sighed and looked at the ground a minute before looking back at Cornelius. "Mr. Robinson, Wilbur has slipped into a coma."

The information hit Cornelius like a ton of bricks. His son, his best friend as a kid, Wilbur, had slipped into a coma. _No..._

"The good news is he has no broken bones, and his heart rate is fine, but I'm afraid your son really has slipped into a coma." Dr. Baker said. "We were hoping this wouldn't happen but..."

Cornelius swallowed, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You can see him if you like." Dr. Baker said. Cornelius nodded and followed the doctor down the hall. They entered Wilbur's room, where the comatose Wilbur lay in the bed. Cornelius walked over to the bed and stared at his son, hoping this was all just a bad dream, and he would wake up to find everything as it should be.

"Unusually, we also did a scan of his brain, and he hasn't suffered that much damage to his brain. Not even a concusion. It seems that he was merely knocked unconcious, and then progressed to a coma." Dr. Baker said as Cornelius continued to stare at his son.

"Is there anything we can do?"

Dr. Baker sighed. "Actually, yes. Talking to him might bring him from the coma. His family, a pet, a favorite song, or a friend just might be enough to wake him up. I've seen it work in patients before." He said. "In most cases like Wilbur's, when it's a child, it's usually a close friend or relative that does it for them. And the best news with that is, most that I've seen in all my years as a doctor make a full recovery."

Cornelius digested what the doctor had just said and his head snapped up as an idea struck him.

"A close friend..." He said to himself. He turned to the doctor. "I have to run home for a minute. My wife and the rest of the family should be up here shortly afterwards. Would you make sure someone stays with Wilbur while I'm gone?"

Dr. Baker nodded. "I'll go get Nurse Andrews to stay with him."

Cornelius nodded. "Thank you." He turned back to Wilbur. "Wilbur, I've got to go and run an important errand, but the nurse and the doctor are going to stay here with you, and your mother should be here soon. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay, son?"

With that, Cornelius turned and walked from the room, hurrying down the hall towards his hovercar that waited outside. He quickly started the engine and flew as fast as he could in the direction of home, finally reaching it a few minutes later. He jumped out and ran into the house.

"Franny!" He called frantically. "Franny!"

Franny, as well as the rest of their family, appeared from the dining room. "Cornelius! What is it? Is Wilbur alright? What's wrong?"

"Wilbur's in a coma." Cornelius said, taking a much needed breath. Franny and the rest of the Robinsons gasped and Franny looked like she was about to break any minute.

"A coma?" She asked through her tears. Cornelius nodded.

"But the doctor said that certain things often bring a comatose person back from their coma, most often a close friend. I need you to go back to the hospital with Wilbur, while I take the time machine and get Lewis. If anyone can bring Wilbur from his coma, it's Lewis."

Franny dried her eyes as best she could, but new ones just fell in their place as she nodded.

"Alright." She said quietly. "Will someone come up there with me?"

"I'll come with you, Fran." Gaston offered. "That way, if you find you can't drive I can."

"Thank you, Gaston." Franny said.

"I'll come, too." Lucille said.

Cornelius nodded. "Good." He said. "I'm going to need a hat and the Time Pause 3000, but that's about it. I'll be back soon."

Franny nodded and swallowed. "Be careful." She said. Cornelius kissed her forehead.

"I will. I'll be back with Lewis before you guys can even blink, I promise. We're going to wake Wilbur up, no matter what."

He then turned and walked in the direction of the lab. He spotted the Time Pause 3000 on his shelf near his desk, and Wilbur's hat wasn't far from it. Wilbur had left it there a few weeks before when he had helped Cornelius work on an invention. He quickly stuffed the cap on and grabbed the Time Pause 3000, forcing himself to walk to the travel tube in the hall that would take him to the garage.

Once there, he hurried over to the green time machine, and jumped inside, imputing the exact date, thirty years in the past, and started the engine.

"I'll be back soon." He said to the air as he lifted off into the air, and disappeared with a flash of light into the cloudy sky as a light rain began to fall.

* * *

Sorry it's a little long, but wow, did I get carried away. 

I have absolutely no clue if one's best friend can bring you from a coma, but for the sake of this story, it can, 'kay?

Um...I think Cali's next...can't wait to see what happens next!

Stacy, hope this was good enough! It's all I could come up with! Have fun at the party!

Robin


	13. Chapter 13

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**By _jesterandjane_**

----A/N----

Okay, so this chapter is a tad bit short. But I was pressed for time, and I just really wanted to build a new climax for someone else to work off of :P So be warned...huge shocking twist and cliffy ahead. I mean so shocking that I almost cried as I wrote it...but please for whoever's next, please be kind with what you do from here with a particular character...or I'll be on you worse than Stacy XD Other than that, not much to say. Oh yeah, I know that in Robin's story Wilbur had moved, but I was having a hard time making that fit into the story, sorry, so I went with a tad bit different twist. Also, I still claim NO knowledge of medical things. I know about the same things as a soap opera XP

Well, I'm ready to hide now...

* * *

The doorbell to the Robinson home rang loudly through the house. Usually, Lewis enjoyed running and answering it, but today he was in no mood to even leave his lab. The doorbell rang once more before Bud finally opened it to see Cornelius standing there, his jacket somewhat tattered from his struggle with the tarantula the night before along with an unmatching hat more suited for a boy and bloodshot eyes from his lack of sleep.

"And who might you be?" Bud asked him, trying to be nice despite his appearance.

"I'm, uh, I'm one of Lewis's...guidance counselor's?"

"Funny, you don't look like a guidance counselor," Bud said, his hand tightening onto a baseball bat that he always kept right behind the door.

"Who is it, sweetie?" Lucille asked, joining them. She looked at Cornelius and then jumped and screamed.

"Sorry about that," Bud chuckled a bit, "It's that caffeine patch of hers. Lucille this here is one of Lewis's guidance counselors. Or so he claims."

"You do look a little raggedy to be a guidance counselor," Lucille pointed out.

"Oh, my apologies for my outfit. I just got back from a...camping trip with my family."

"Oh, well I do love me a good camp song," Bud's mind was beginning to wander.

"But why exactly are you here?" Lucille still wasn't sure how she felt about the stranger on her porch.

"I'm here because Lewis gave me a call and left a message. He said it was something about, uh..."

"About a nightmare?" Lucille filled in the blank much to Cornelius's relief.

"Yeah, a nightmare. He seemed rather, uh, shaken up about it on the phone," Cornelius rolled with the concept.

"He was, well, still is, but calling a guidance counselor? Unless maybe you know the friend his nightmare was about. That could be a reason he would call you."

"I don't know, he didn't uh, give me the details in the message. So, if I could just speak to..."

"I wonder if it was that delightful little Goob that he sometimes talks about," Bud interrupted.

"Or maybe even that lovely little girl he always hangs around," neither of them were paying any attention to Cornelius.

"What about that one boy that comes every now and then...oh right, Wilbur."

"Wilbur!? I have a son named Wilbur," Cornelius blurted out.

"Yes, well this Wilbur looks nothing like you," Lucille responded.

"Well, besides the fact I think your hat matches his shirt," Bud said with a laugh.

Cornelius was beginning to grow impatient. He was about to leave and sneak in a little later, when Lewis came to the door. "Is Wilbur okay!?" was Lewis's immediate words.

"Heh, maybe he is Wilbur's dad," Bud eyed Cornelius a little harder.

"Lewis, did you call your guidance counseler because of your nightmare, sweetie," Lucille asked her son.

"Uh..." he looked at his older self. "Yes. I had to, I mean it kind of involved him."

"Alright, well, then I'll let you talk to him about it, while your father and I go get something to drink for...I don't believe I caught your name...no matter, you absolutely look thirsty. Come on, Bud."

"Why are you here?" Lewis asked once his parents had left.

"Wilbur is in a coma, and I think you may be able to help get him out," Cornelius answered.

"A coma!" Lewis was about to go ballistic.

"Lewis, please, I know it's hard news to take. But we have no time to waste," Cornelius was already preparing the Time Pause 3000.

"But I thought you said that I had already seen too much?"

"And by the sound of that nightmare, you did. But Wilbur needs you, so I'd be foolish if I didn't let you do whatever you can to help."

"Wilbur _will_ wake up. He just has to," Lewis said before leaving with Cornelius.

--Wilbur's Hospital Room--

"Hey, little buddy. You hang in there, you hear me? The last thing I want is for you to not wake up," Carl tried talking to Wilbur. There was a slight momentary response but it didn't last and Wilbur fell back into his coma.

"That was a very good sign," the doctor said hopefully. "But I'm afraid too much at once may be a little too much for him at the moment." The fact was that almost everyone had tried waking Wilbur while awaiting for Cornelius and Lewis.

"I understand, doctor," Franny sighed.

"Why don't I see to it you all eat for free in the cafeteria. There's nothing that can be done for your son right now. And should his condition change, you'll be alerted immediately," the doctor offered.

The talk of food made Franny realize how hungry she really was. Still, she felt a little hesitant in leaving her son's side.

"I think Cornelius would want you to eat," Carl spoke up, noticing her hesitation.

"Thank you, Carl," Franny knew he was right. She glanced back at her son before following the doctor.

--Front Desk of Hospital--

"Excuse me, miss," came the man's rather monotone voice. "I'm looking for a Wilbur Robinson."

"I'm beginning to know that name like I know my own," the receptionist said while chomping on some gum. "Let's see here, he's still in I.C.U. so unless you're a family member you can't..." she looked up from her clipboard with room assignments to see that the man was gone. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to chomping her gum, wondering if she should report the stranger.

The stranger, of course, was none other than Marc and he was now under Doris's control. She led him like a puppet to the I.C.U. wing of the hospital. They waited until the coast was clear and then proceeded down the hall, peering into every room until at last they found Wilbur. There he was lying in his bed, unaware of anything going on around him. Doris beeped, although it sounded more like a hiss, and Marc found himself pulling out a needle and a bottle that Doris had made him swipe on the way up. He stepped towards the I.V., filling the needle with the liquid from the bottle as he went.

"This will kill you," Marc said with no emotion. "Say goodbye, Wilbur." Doris hissed more loudly, her light turning dark red as Marc was about to fill the I.V.

"No, you say goodbye you monster!" Franny yelled from the doorway. Her motherly instincts had warned her to go back. Doris shrieked when she saw her. She quickly looked back at the I.V. and made Marc move more quickly. Marc's hand flew back with the needle, the same way if he were stabbing with a knife, but just as he was about to put it into the I.V. for good, Franny backflipped over to where he stood and the needle went plunging into her arm instead. Doris shrieked louder as Franny grew dizzy and fell to the floor.

The loudness of the shriek brought Nurse Andrews running into the room, quickly followed by Carl who had decided to come back and keep Franny company. Carl pulled out a laser gun and blasted Doris off of Marc's head and to the floor. Then his feet produced razorlike boots and he proceeded stomping on the evil bowler hat until it was in a hundred tiny pieces on the floor. Once he was satisfied that the bowler hat was finally done for, he turned back to see Franny. The hospital staff were working on putting her on a rolling bed. "I need a stomach pump asap! Let's move it people, we don't have much time!" Nurse Andrews yelled loudly.

Still, none of this caused Wilbur to stir.


	14. Chapter 14

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**By _Secretwindow1_**

----A/N----

A small Marc plot twist coming your way! Yay, one of my first plot twists:P

That cliff hanger Cali gave me was an easy one to write on, poor Franny though:(  
I really feel bad for her, and my baby, Wilbur...

Okay, so sorry this chapters a little long. I so loved writing this chapter.  
And uh...sorry for the cliffy...If you consider it a cliffy...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you really think it'll work?" Lewis asked as he trotted alongside Cornelius, heading for the hovercar. 

They reached it and climbed inside. "We can only hope." Cornelius said, glancing back at Lewis. "Buckle up, I don't need you hurt also."

Lewis buckled himself in and stared out the side of the hovercar, not saying anything until they were at the hospital.

They clambered out and stopped.

Outside the building were three police vehicles, a couple of officers stood outside talking or writing on their notepads.

"What happened?" Cornelius asked as he ran over to the police.

"There was this crazy guy, the others are still trying to get him out of there," A officer said, jerking his thumb at the big white building. "Aparantly he did a few things to somebody, then hurt another person drastically. I don't know the full story, you got to ask somebody inside for that."

"Am I alowed in?" Cornelius asked, having an idea who the crazy guy was.

"No. You ain't got no reason." The officer muttered.

Cornelius shot him a look of impatience. "My..My son, I need to speak to him..."

The officer pointed to Lewis. "Ain't that him?"

Cornelius looked down at Lewis. "No, my son isn't...able to move, you see. I need to get to him, please let me go in."

The officer looked at him for a few seconds, then gave a curt nod, alowing them permission into the hostpital.

The two blondes ran inside the building, but instead of running to I.C.U, Cornelius ran to the front desk.

"What happened here?" Cornelius asked the gum chewing receptionist.

She looked at him, gave the gum a quick hard bite, then answered:

"Oh, it was absolutely _horrible._ You see, this man came in here and asked for Wilbur Robinson." Cornelius's heart sank and he feared the worst. "So he went to the kids room, and from what the nurses are saying, he entered the room and tried to put a dangereous medication inside his I.V. and instead of killing him, hit a young woman, must have been the boys mother, in the arm with the medication. She's in horrible condiction, she was awake for sometime, but suddenly went into convulstions and hasen't responded to us...Sir, are you listening?"

She waved a hand in front of Cornelius's face, he was staring straight ahead with a blank expression.

He snapped out of it in a matter of seconds and stared at her. "Where is he?"

The receptionist pointed down the hall. "The cops got him out of the closet just a few seconds ago, scared to death he was. Hey!" she called as Cornelius raced down the hall with Lewis at his heel, she slumped back in her chair and began to chew her gum again and finished her magazene. "Why do they always leave like that?"

---Room number 154---

Cornelius walked into the open room and looked at the man the cops were talking to, he stood in the middle of the room, his hands to his side, staring at his feet.

Marc stopped looking at his feet and looked up at Cornelius, his face turned from upset to shocked to scared. "Cornelius!"

Cornelius walked up to him and gave him a glare, he grabbed him from the front of the shirt and pulled him close. "How dare you hurt my wife!"

"Cornelius, I swear it! Please!" Marc cried, obviously scared of the tall man. He saw Cornelius let go of his shirt and raise a fist.

"Sir!" Called the cops.

"Please, Cornelius! Please don't hit me!" Marc pleaded, clutching to the hand that held his shirt, he was looking worriedly at Cornelius's fist. "Please, you must understand! I didn't do anything on purpose! Doris, she came back to me." Cornelius's fist lowered a little. "She didn't give me a chance, she just attacked me! She controled me, I couldn't do anything to stop her! I didn't mean to hurt Franny!" Marc suddenly burst into tears. "I didn't! I wouldn't have! Not even when I had her in my clutches, the only person I wanted to hurt would have been you or Wilbur, but never Franny!"

Cornelius narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"I..I.." Marc didn't want to say, he'd kept it secret so long. "I..I.."

"Spit it out!" Cornelius said, giving him a firm shake.

"Cornelius Robinson!" Came a voice.

Nurse Andrews ran inside the room, clutchering his chest and breathing hard. "Finally I found you. You must hurry, your wife went into a sudden attack and began screaming for you, like she's in pain, which I am sure she is. You must hurry. And you must be the person Cornelius went to get," she pointed to Lewis. "Go to his room, I'm sure Cornelius gave you his room number."

Cornelius let go of Marc, letting the man drop and stumble backwards, and began to move out of the room quickly with Lewis.

"I loved her!" Marc screamed suddenly as Cornelius stepped out of the room.

Cornelius stopped and turned around, stared at the man standing on the other side of the room for a second, then ran off to be with his wife, Lewis going the other way for Wilbur.

---Wilburs room---

Lewis knocked on the door, a nurse opened it and let him inside.

"I want to try to wake him up." Lewis said before the nurse could talk. She nodded and let Lewis walk over to the comatose Wilbur.

Wilbur scared Lewis a little, he seemed so still and quiet, Lewis had never seen him that way before. It was strange.

"We don't know for sure if anything that that man did has effected him." The nurse said quietly.

Lewis sighed and blinked back tears. His future son was in a coma...His future wife was in compulsions and screaming for help.

He stared at his son. "What can I say to him?"

"Anything you want. Start a conversation, make it small and quiet, mind you. Talk to him about something he'll remember, that'll make him wake up."

Lewis nodded and thought for a few seconds.

"Wilbur," he said finally in a small voice. "Wilbur, this is Lewis. You've got to wake up, I need your help to get rid of something. My mother bought a singing christmas tree."

He could have sworn he saw Wilburs eyes open then close...


	15. Chapter 15

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**By _doodlegirll_**

----A/N----

-dances- Doris is dead! Doris is dead! Doris is dead! Wilbur's gonna wake up! Wilbur's gonna wake up! Stacy's not going to kill me! Stacy's not going to kill me!

Oh yeah, I had a totally awesome brain blast idea! What about Marc's trial? I mean, doesn't anyone else want to know what happens to the poor guy (I'm starting to feel a little sorry for him about what happened to him in Stacy and Cali's chapters...)?

Anyway, enough of that. Here's chapter 15 of DORIS RETURNS!

* * *

Cornelius half jogged, half walked down the hall, following the frantic nurse to the elevators. The nurse quickly punched the button and a door opened. She and Cornelius swiftly scuttled inside. 

"So tell me again what happened." Cornelius said after the door had closed.

"That man in the room there, he came into your son's room and was about to put a dangerous amount of painkillers into his I.V. when your wife showed up and stopped him by taking the needle in the arm instead. According to your robot, he was under the control of a...a...bowler hat, I think he said. We found the bowler hat destroyed on the floor, in a million pieces, and when the police showed up they took it as evidence. Anyway, your wife is having an allergic reaction to the medicine, and she's calling for you. She should be alright, but..."

Cornelius held up a hand to stop the exhausted nurse. "Thank you." He said. The door opened and he and the nurse stepped out. The nurse waved her hand, motioning Cornelius to follow her. She and Cornelius hurried down the hall and finally stopped outside of a room. She quickly opened the door and ushered Cornelius in.

Franny lay in a bed in the middle of the room, half concious. Dr. Baker stood next to her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Cornelius asked as he hurried over to his wife's side. Dr. Baker smiled and nodded.

"She's going to be fine. We were able to calculate the amount of painkiller that was injected into her, and it wasn't enough to cause her anything more than an allergic reaction." He said. Cornelius sighed and took Franny's hand. "How long until she wakes up?"

"About an hour." Dr. Baker said. "After that, she should be able to go home. With lots of rest, she should be back to normal in no time."

"Thank you so much, doctor." Cornelius said. He turned to Franny.

"I got Lewis, Franny." He whispered. "He's here. He's with Wilbur now. Honey, you've got to wake up. Wilbur still needs us, both of us." His mind wandered back to what Marc had said and he squeezed her hand. "Marc's been arrested."

Franny moved a little, and Cornelius knew she was close to waking up. He smiled and sat down in a chair beside her.

----Wilbur's Hospital Room----

"Wilbur?" Lewis whispered again. Wilbur didn't move, and Lewis sighed sadly, then he shook his head and laughed a little. "You know, when Cornelius showed up to get me, I think Dad was about ready to beat him off with a baseball bat. Can't blame him, really. I mean, if some man showed up in a tattered jacket, dirty clothes, and a Captain Time Travel hat asking to talk to you, I would have done the same thing."

Still, Wilbur didn't respond. Lewis bit his lip. Why wasn't he waking up?

Lewis then felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Dr. Baker.

"You must be Lewis." Dr. Baker said. "I'm Dr. Baker, Wilbur's doctor."

"Hello, nice to meet you, sir." Lewis said, holding out his hand. Dr. Baker shook it.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Wilbur?" Dr. Baker asked, wanting to make the sad teenager feel a little better about his friend's situation.

"We're close friends." Lewis said, not wanting to tell Dr. Baker that he was actually the younger form of Cornelius, and Wilbur's father. "Cornelius was hoping maybe I could get him out of his coma, but..."

"Ah. So you're the special errand Mr. Robinson had to run and get." Dr. Baker said, smiling. Lewis nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the one." He said. He looked back at Wilbur.

"What can I do to wake him up?" He asked, mostly to himself. Dr. Baker thought a minute.

"Well, Wilbur can hear you. Talking to him, making him remember something, just might be enough to wake him up."

"But what if it's not enough?" Lewis asked, telling by the sound of his voice he was about to start crying.

"Don't worry." Dr. Baker said, putting his hand on Lewis's shoulder again. "Wilbur will wake up when he's ready." Lewis just sighed and wipped his eyes hurriedly.

"Would you like to go and get something to eat?" Dr. Baker asked. "I'm about to head down there for a snack anyway."

Lewis bit his lip and looked back at Wilbur for a minute. With all that had happened, he was almost scared to leave his son and best friend's side.

"How about this," Dr. Baker said, seeing the worried enxpression on Lewis's face. "Why don't I talk to one of the nurses and see it they'll stay here with Wilbur until you come back? Would that make you feel better?"

Lewis thought a minute and slowly nodded. Dr. Baker smiled.

"Alright, then. I'll be right back." Dr. Baker said. He walked from the room and closed the door behind him. Lewis sighed again and turned back to Wilbur.

"Wilbur, I'm going to get something to eay, okay? One of the nurses is going to stay here with you." When Wilbur still didn't respond, Lewis sighed, then smiled a sad smile. "Wilbur, if you don't wake up soon, you are so grounded."

He then turned and walked back towards the door to find Dr. Baker. Just as he was about to turn the handle to step out, a small, barely audible voice said,

"Dad?"

Lewis spun around and ran over to Wilbur's bed. "Wilbur?" He asked, hoping his ears weren't playing tricks on him. Wilbur's eyes opened.

"Am I grounded?"

* * *

Sorry for the awkward semi-cliffy... 

He's awake! Stacy, you can't kill me now!

Robin


	16. Chapter 16

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**By _jesterandjane_**

----A/N----

Alright, not much time to really author note because I promised my sis I'd be off...45 minutes ago! Basically, I thought that Wilbur was getting off a little too easy XO Sorry, Stacy, but this idea has been going around in my head and what would come of it if we took the story in this direction. But don't worry, it's nothing _too_ horrible. And at one point in this story, I write a line about a soap opera...yes it is a stab at how soap opera-y this story kinda is :P I hope I didn't imply anything too horribly inappropriate when Cornelius is thinking about Marc and what he said. I just figured that that is what would creep into the back of his mind. Also, my apologies if Carl seems out of character here. I just figured he would have a different level of maturity when speaking with Cornelius as opposed to Wilbur. Lastly, I really hope no doctors read this fanfic...EVER! I completely butchered the medical world completely with my ignorance of medical conditions XD

Oh, and the Chris icons are now posted in my journal :D

* * *

"Wilbur?" Lewis still couldn't believe it. "Wilbur!" Lewis was on the verge of running to hug his future son, but was stopped by Dr. Baker's hand on his shoulder.

"Easy now. Not too much excitement. He's concious, yes, but he still may be only acting from memory or instinct. Thus his mistaking you for his dad." The doctor moved closer to Wilbur. "Wilbur, I'm Dr. Baker. Can you repeat after me? I am feeling better."

"I am feeling better," Wilbur repeated.

"Good. No slurred speech, good response time. Can you form a sentence on your own for me?"

"I'm a little confused by what's going on."

"Excellent. It appears Wilbur is fully awake and aware of his surroundings," Dr. Baker cheered.

"Isn't that wonderful, Wilbur?" Lewis asked calmly yet happily.

"_Is _it wonderful?" Wilbur asked, confusion evident in his tone.

"Of course it is. It means you're on your way to a full recovery," Lewis answered also slightly confused.

"No offense, but do I even know you?"

"Wilbur, what are you talking about?"

"Oh my," Dr. Baker intervened. "It seems as though Wilbur has developed amnesia. It's a common factor for patients who have just awaken from a coma."

"Amnesia?! But then how did he remember my voice when he was in the coma? How was my voice able to wake him?"

"It has to do with the hippocampus and his subconcious memories, but it's too complicated to explain at the moment," the doctor replied, unaware that Lewis already understood the hippocampus well enough to understand what the doctor meant. "I need to rum some tests. You're welcome to remain in the room if you like."

----Franny's Hospital Room----

_I loved her_. Marc's words echoed in Cornelius's mind as he sat in Franny's hospital room. _He_ hadn't even remembered Marc despite the fact that Marc claimed to be a fellow orphan in Mildred's care. Then again, he knew that he had always distanced his self from anyone, even Goob for the most part of his time at the orphanage. But that still didn't answer how Marc had known Franny. Had he known her in school? He was certain that Franny would have mentioned him. Was it just an adolescent crush he had had on her but never grew out of? Was it...only recent? The last question terrified him the most. Several scenarios played through his mind, unfolding like the twisted plotline of a soap opera. "If he was stalking her, so help me I'll..."

"If who was stalking her?" Carl asked as he entered the room to see how his inventor was doing.

Cornelius knew that if he could trust anyone with his deepest thoughts, it would be Carl. "Marc. He said that he loved Franny."

"Well, that is a bit bizarre, I admit, but why are you worried?"

"I just don't know how he even knew Franny. How could he have loved her?"

"You're not thinking she, you know, knew him before you did are you?" Carl was obviously implying the worst case scenario.

"No, I could never bring myself to imagine that," Cornelius said as he looked once again at the innocent face of his wife. Her lip suddenly curled, her face showing pain as she again called out Cornelius's name.

"Good, because the woman who's calling out your name loves you and only you. I don't think there's any way to doubt that," Carl answered straight to the point.

"But what about Marc? Where does he fit into the picture?"

"I don't know, but I do know that his so called love isn't reciprocated. Maybe you should just ask Franny how he knows her. She'll tell you the truth. You know that."

"Thanks, Carl. I'm glad I invented you."

"So am I."

Their conversation was cut short by Laszlo and Art. "Nurse Andrews said that Wilbur's awake!" Suddenly Gaston and Tallulah came rushing in with the same news, followed by Billie who was also wanting to relay the message.

"He's awake!?" Cornelius jumped up from his chair.

"I knew he'd come through!" Carl also became excited.

"But the Nurse said Dr. Andrews is running some tests on him. He's not in there for us to visit right now," Art spoke up before Cornelius could go flying out of the room.

"Vwhy don't choo stay here with Franny and vwe will tell choo when we hear more," Billie said as she walked over to Franny's bedside and patted the hand of her favorite niece-in-law, even if she was her only niece-in-law.

"Thank you, all of you. I've never been more happy that you all are my family," Cornelius said genuinely.

"It'll be okay," Carl said to Cornelius one last time before leaving with the rest of the family back to the waiting room.

"Sweetie," Cornelius had to speak to Franny, "Wilbur is awake. Our baby is okay again. You're a hero, Franny. And I love you all the more for it," he grabbed her hand and massaged it gently. Suddenly, he felt her squeeze his hand back. He quickly looked back at her face. He watched as her eyes twitched, trying to open. He was glad that there were no doctors or nurses around because he knew they would all object to his actions, but Cornelius couldn't resist. He leaned over Franny and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Franny slowly opened her eyes and looked at her husband. She smiled weakly and whispered,"I always knew you were my prince charming."

Cornelius's heart soared and he decided that he would never bother Franny with any talk of Marc or what he had said. "I'm just a frog prince remember? I don't deserve a real princess like you."

"That's too bad, because this princess prefers frog princes," Franny said ever playfully.

Cornelius smiled his signature nerdy smile; the smile that made Franny's heart melt every time he aimed it at her. "I love you, beautiful," he kissed her again. "And not just because you saved our son."

"Our son! How is Wilbur?"

"Thanks to you, he's fine. And thanks to Carl, Doris will never be able to hurt him or you again," Cornelius assured. "And, Franny, he's awake."

"Awake!" Franny pushed herself up in the hospital bed excitedly. "I want to see my baby."

"The doctor's running some tests on him. Probably just something standard," Cornelius said encouragingly.

"You're right," Franny rested back into the bed.

"Hey, that's my line," Cornelius said in a playful hurt tone, and both laughed.

They're happiness was brief, however, as they were interrupted by Dr. Baker. "I'm glad to see you awake and doing much better, Mrs. Robinson."

"Well, you sent me a wonderful cure," she smiled, looking at Cornelius, almost missing the way he would have blushed at such a comment when they were kids.

"Yes, well, your husband sent a wonderful cure to your son. Lewis was able to get through to Wilbur and wake him from his coma. And I'm a little surprised that his first words were to ask if he was grounded," Dr. Baker chuckled a little. "Instinct I'm guessing?"

"Only a little," Cornelius laughed at the thought of his son's only worries being if he were grounded.

"Now, I hate to bother you with this, Franny, so if you'd like, I'll just speak with Cornelius privately..."

"No, doctor, if it has anything to do with Wilbur, I need to know too," Franny said stubbornly, putting on a brave face.

"Alright, well, it seems as though Wilbur has developed a case of amnesia. As you know, I warned you that it was a very possible scenario, and his being in a coma heightened his susceptibility to any memory loss. Thankfully, the chance of this being a permanent amnesia are slim to none. Most patients regain all of their memories within a week, although some have had the memory loss last for a few months."

"But he is okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Robinson, Wilbur is in near excellent condition. He's just going to be a little confused for awhile."

"Well, what do we do in the meantime?" Cornelius asked.

"I suggest that you all re-introduce yourselves to Wilbur, give him details about each of your lives and personalities. Sometimes that's enough to bring memories flooding back. And then, surround him with some of his old favorite items. I noticed he has a Captain Time Travel shirt. Is he a fan? If so, show him some old comic books. Basically, all you need to do is make Wilbur feel at home. Don't push him or prod him to remember any of you. Just re-introduce him to his old every day life. His memories may come back little by little, or maybe all at once. Only time will tell."

"So basically, treat Wilbur almost like a family would treat an orphan coming into their home for the first time?"

"Absolutely. That is a wonderful analogy and completely appropriate," Dr. Baker nodded his approval.

"Thank you for everything docor," Franny thanked him. "I'm sure we've been a difficult lot to put up with."

"Difficult, no not exactly. Unusual..." Dr. Baker let his sentence trail and end with a hearty laugh. "You all should be able to leave in the morning. In the meantime, I'll get a wheelchair for you, Franny so that Cornelius can take you to see your son." Dr. Baker was about to leave but then turned back to the relieved parents. "Perhaps you should keep Lewis around Wilbur as much as possible. He seems like a very good friend and may help with Wilbur regaining his memory. Of course, by the way Wilbur responded when he was awaking from that coma, he thought Lewis was his dad. So maybe Lewis won't be too much help," Dr. Baker chuckled again, completely clueless to why Franny and Cornelius were sharing a chuckle between them.

* * *

-EDIT- Why is this computer going crazy!? It keeps trying to center everything! And put it all out of order with the paragraphs! 


	17. Chapter 17

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**By_ Secretwindow1_**

----A/N----

I so don't know if I blew the time limit, if I did I am SO sorry. I just couldn't find anything to write about in this chapter, it was so hard! Which explains it's shortness. Only 711 words! Man, that makes me feel guilty. .  
Plus, my cousin got submitted into the hospital, which scared me and put me into a shock all day...  
Again, I feel so guilty about the shortness. I am so sorry, but..the blow of my cousin in the hospital still hasn't worn off so...  
Well, here's the chapter, and thank you Robin for getting me out of writers block:)

* * *

Dr.Baker had left awhile ago after doing a few quick tests on Wilbur, now the two boys were left alone. 

It was just a bit awkward, neither had said much to each other. Lewis had said a few things to Wilbur, but it was so different when the boy across from him didn't even know what he was talking about.

Wilbur sat on the hospital bed, looking at Lewis.

"So uh...How do I know you exactly, uh..Lewis?" said he, sighing.

"Well, this'll sound really crazy but..." Lewis rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm your..."

"My what?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

"Your..."

"My..?" Wilbur waved a hand in the air, trying to get Lewis to continue. "My brother? My nephew? My friend?"

Lewis snapped his fingers. "Yes! I am a friend! You remember?"

Wilbur shook his head. "No, not really. I was guessing."

"Oh." Lewis said, saddened.

There was a knock at the door, Wilbur said come in and in stepped Cornelius, pulling Franny in a wheelchair.

"Hey," Cornelius smiled as he pushed Franny closer to Wilbur.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "Hey. Are you related to Lewis here?"

"In away, yes." Cornelius said. "Do you know who I am?"

Wilbur shifted. "I think I might have, one time. Who are you...Sir?" Wilbur added, even with amnesia he seemed to know that was something he'd never say.

"Sir?" Cornelius mumbled. "Hey, this ones a little politer. Maybe we should keep him this way."

Franny pinched him on the leg and he continued. "I'm your father, Wilbur. My name is Cornelius Robinson. And this is your mother, Franny," he placed a hand on Franny's shoulder.

She smiled at Wilbur and held his hand in hers. "Hey baby."

Wilbur smiled at her, unsure.

There was another knock at the door, Franny, Cornelius, Lewis and Wilbur all said come in at the same time, making Dr. Baker smile as he stepped in.

"Well," he said, looking at the clipboard he held in a hand. "we ran the tests on Wilbur, he's going to be fine. You can take him home and introduce him to things tomorrow afternoon, after twelve. We want him to spend a night at the hospital just in case something happens," he noticed Franny's worried face. "don't worry, I doubt much will happen. When you take him home, I want you to show him different things, talk to him, introduce him to random things you think will smark his memories. In some cases of amnesia, the patient could regognize everybody, and sometimes leave out one person. Its rare, but its possible for them never to remember somebody."

Franny and Cornelius exchanged worried glances.

"Like I said," Dr.Baker said. "Its rare."

Franny and Cornelius nodded.

"Thank you doctor," Franny smiled. "Do you think we could have the family come in?"

"Well, thats up to Wilbur here, if he wants to meet more people." Dr. Baker said.

They looked at Wilbur, who fidgited. "Well, I dunno...I'd like to get to know these guys first..."

"Thats fine Wilbur," Franny patted his hand.

Dr. Baker smiled and excused himself, leaving the four to talk.

----Police Station----

Marc sighed as the police officer lead him into the jail, where he would spend a few days in a temporary cell until he could have a trial.

"Tim, can't you just perseude them to let me off easy?" Marc asked the officer.

Tim frowned at Marc and lead him over finger printing station. He took Marcs hand and pressed it his fingers onto the pad. "I can't do that, Marc. You know that."

Marc looked up. "But-"

Tim shot him a look. "Now listen here Marc, I'm not getting you out of this. I have to do my job, you have to take this punishment like the man you are."

Tim lead Marc into other excersizes then lead him to his cell.

Marc walked in slowly and turned slowly around to see Tim shutting the door on him.

He gave him a look of pity and shook his head. _So many things gone to waste here._

He walked away, leaving Marc to sit on the hard bed in the cornor in self-pity.


	18. Chapter 18

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**By_ doodlegirll_**

----A/N----

Wow, guys, it this really chapter eighteen? Wow...

This has gone really great, guys! Really great! I can't wait to get started with my chapter, which will (sorry Cali!) most likely be really long...heh...sorry, I just get so into the story I don't realize how long I make it!

I'm so glad we can add humor again! Whoo, humor!

Oh yeah, and I hope the whole Marc deal makes sense! I wasn't sure how to get that idea out in words, so...yeah, I explained it as best I could! Sorry! And I kinda made him OOC here, too. I figured that now that he's realized what he's done, he's not that bad of a guy anymore.

And Judge Mardy's name is pronounced MART-E, 'kay? And Trina is Tim's wife...thought I might throw that in...

-grins and clears throat- Okay, now, onto the chapter!

**

* * *

**----Marc's Jail Cell---- 

Marc sighed sadly and buried his face in his hands. He could barely believe what was happening. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone! So he had kidnapped Wilbur Robinson and had had plans to kill him via giant tarantula...

What no one had known was that Lucy was actually Marc's pet tarantula...and wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. Lucy was going to used to scare Wilbur into fainting, where Marc and Doris would take him far from Todayland and leave him, but never _kill_ him!

And now, Doris was gone (good riddance to Marc) and Marc was stuck here, awaiting his trial, where he would be faced with at least two cases of attempted murder, kidnapping, and breaking and entering.

Marc's mind wandered back to Wilbur in the hospital, then to Franny. Marc buried his head in his hands again. How could he have hurt Franny? After he'd loved her for so long?

While Franny hadn't known Marc, Marc had known had known Franny for a very long time.

When Marc was eleven, he had been adopted by a family with a boy two years older than he was. That boy just so happened to be Tim, who had been thirteen at the time. Tim had been really good friends with Franny's brother Art, and from the moment Marc had laid eyes on Franny, he had liked her. Maybe _liked_ wasn't the word for it. Marc _loved_ her, and had come close to introducing himself many times, but he had always chickened out at the last minute. Marc's love for Franny was simply a childhood love he had never quite grown out of. But after Franny had started dating Cornelius Robinson, his arch rival, he had given up all hope of getting to know her.

Tim passed by Marc's jail cell, sighed, and stopped. He couldn't stand to see his little brother like this, and yet, he had to. He couldn't just let him go; he would lose his job. But this was his brother, his little brother, and he felt that he owed it to him.

"Marc, man, listen." He said, and Marc looked up sadly, his face covered in tears. "Maybe...I can talk to Judge Mardy...she and Trina are really good friends and--"

Marc cut his brother off by shaking his head. "No, Tim, you're right. I need to take this like the man I am. I did this to myself. I got so caught up in my jealousy and greed that I forgot who I was for a minute, and now look at me. I'm a criminal awaiting a trial. Tim, I hurt Franny. I hurt her son, maybe forever. What kind of monster am I?"

Marc buried his head in his hands and sobbed. Tim sighed and looked at his feet for a minute before unlocking Marc's cell door and opening it, closing it behind him. He put his hand on Marc's shoulder.

"Marc, man, you can't keep living in the past. You gotta let it go." He said. Marc looked at his brother, his best friend. "You've loved Franny for a long time, but you've never even spoken to her! And sure, you hurt her and her son, but really couldn't help it. You were being controlled!"

Marc shook his head. "I was just so...I don't know." He said, looking at the wall. "I never would have hurt Wilbur on purpose. Lucy wouldn't have hurt him. I never wanted to hurt anybody! I'm not that kind of guy!"

Tim shook his head. Marc had always been a good kid: he had made good grades in school, had lots of friends, hardly ever got into trouble. He was right when he said he hadn't been himself.

"I'm sorry, man." Tim said, patting Marc's shoulder and turning to leave. "I really am sorry."

Marc just nodded. "Thanks, Tim."

----Robinson House, the next day----

Cornelius parked the hovercar in the garage, opening the door and climbing out. He opened Wilbur's door and was about to help him out when Wilbur shook his head.

"Dad," He said, the name still strange to him. "I can get out myself."

"You sure?" Cornelius asked, cocking an eyebrow. Wilbur nodded.

"Positive."

Lewis climbed out from the other side of the hovercar and came around to join Cornelius and Wilbur. As Wilbur climbed out of the hovercar, he looked at Cornelius.

"Do you think he'll ever be the same?" He asked. Cornelius sighed.

"Only time will tell." He said. "Wilbur, follow me and Lewis to the living room, OK?"

Wilbur nodded. "Okay." He said. He felt somewhat shy around his apparent "family." He felt like he knew them from _somewhere_, but his mind was all fuzzy, and he just didn't know _where._

"Right this way, son." Cornelius said as he and Lewis ushered Wilbur over to the travel tubes. Wilbur looked at them in confusion.

"What are these things?" He asked.

"They're travel tubes." Lewis said. "They'll take you anywhere you want to go in the house. You just have to take the right one." He added with a wink to Cornelius.

"Which one takes us to the living room?" Wilbur asked.

Cornelius stood next to the one to the far right. "This one will take you to the living room." He said. "But we'd better warn you, a few of these tubes might take you to some unexpected places!"

"Yeah, like the upstairs toilet." Lewis said, clearly remembering Bud's tour of the house when Wilbur had first brought him to the future. Wilbur looked at Lewis with an eyebrow cocked, then at Cornelius, who laughed.

"I'm sure Lewis here will give you a tour as soon as we introduce you to the rest of the family." He said. He pointed to the travel tube. "Alright, now all you have to do is step under the tubes. They'll do the rest."

Wilbur nodded and Cornelius stepped under the tube, and was sucked up within a matter of seconds. Wilbur looked at Lewis.

"Cool." He said. He stepped under the tube and soon found himself surrounded by about a dozen people, all of which were smiling at him. A small, fuzzy memory played at the back of his mind, but he couldn't seem to grasp it for very long. Wilbur knew he knew these people, but he just couldn't place how.

Lewis appeared from under the couch. "Wrong tube." He said. He walked over to join Wilbur and Cornelius.

"Wilbur, this is your family." Cornelius said, gesturing to the Robinsons in front of them. "That's your mother, Aunt Billie, Uncle Joe, Grandpa Bud, Grandma Lucille, Uncle Art, Uncle Gaston, Cousin Laszlo, Carl, Cousin Tallulah, Uncle Fritz, and Aunt Petunia." Cornelius pointed everyone out as he went and Wilbur hoped he could remember everyone in his huge family.

Wilbur grinned nervously and gave a small wave. "Heh...hi, everyone..." He said.

Just then, the whole family came forward and about squished poor Wilbur in a hug. Wilbur just looked at Cornelius and Franny, who laughed.

"Alright, alright, don't kill him." Cornelius said. The group dispersed, standing back.

"We're glad you're home, Wilbur!" Aunt Petunia said. Wilbur nodded and grinned again.

"Uh, thanks, Aunt Petunia." He said. He leaned over and whispered to Lewis, "Is it just me, or is she a hand puppet?"

"Hey, Lewis, would you mind giving Wilbur the grand tour?" Bud asked. "I have to find my teeth again!"

"Sure, Grandpa." Lewis said. "C'mon, Wilbur."

Wilbur followed Lewis as the family went about their daily business. Lewis took Wilbur across the hall to his room. "Uh, this is your room." Lewis said. "It should be easy to find. The door has the same design as your shirt."

Wilbur glanced down at his shirt. Lewis was right. The upside down - or rightside up, from the angle Wilbur was looking at it - lightning bolt on his door and his shirt were indeed the same.

Carl then strod through the door and into the room. "Hey, Lewis. Hey, Wilbur."

"Hey, Carl." Lewis said. "Just showing Wilbur around."

Carl nodded. "It's good to have you home, little buddy." He said to Wilbur.

"It's good to be back...I guess..." Wilbur said. Carl nodded, turned, and walked from the room.

"Come on, there's a lot more to be seen." Lewis said, waving his hand towards the door. Wilbur just sighed and followed him.

----A few hours later----

"Alright," Lewis said a few hours later as he and Wilbur stopped in the kitchen for a snack. "Pop quiz. Who have you met and what have you learned?"

Wilbur took a deep breath. Something about this seemed familiar, he just didn't know how.

"Okay, your name's Lewis. You're my dad, Cornelius', cousin who happens to look a whole lot like my dad. Franny is my mother, Bud and Lucille are my grandparents, my dad is their son, Lefty is our butler, Tiny is our pet dinosaur, Lucy--"

Wilbur shuddered at the mention of Lucy. He didn't know if he had been afraid of spiders before, but if he hadn't been, he sure was now.

"--is our pet tarantula, Billie likes trains, Gaston is one of my mom's brothers and he likes to race Billie's toy train, Art is my mom's other brother and he's a intergalactic pizza delivery man. Spike and Demitri are twins, and we don't know who they're related to. Tallulah is a fashion nutcase, Laszlo is her brother and he likes to paint, and their parents are Fritz and Petunia."

Wilbur paused for a minute. "Is it just me or is Petunia--" He made a few hand motions and Lewis nodded.

"Yeah, she's pretty cranky." He said. "Go on."

"Buster is our dog and he has to wear glasses because his insurance won't pay for contacts, Frankie and his mafia-gang are my mom's frog band, Carl is the family robot and from what I've heard my sometimes babysitter, like I need one."

He added the last part of that sentence under his breath.

"Joe and Fritz are Grandpa's brothers, Joe is married to Billie and he works out. Grandma likes to bake cookies and is addicted to caffeine, and Grandpa is always losing his teeth. My mom teaches frogs music, and my dad invents stuff. You invent stuff like my dad, and you're also my best friend from what I've learned."

"Do you remember anyone?" Lewis asked, hoping beyond hope something in Wilbur's mind had sparked.

"I want to say I do, but everything's all fuzzy." Wilbur said. "I know I know you guys, but like I said, everything's fuzzy." He shrugged.

Lewis sighed. What were some other things that might make Wilbur remember? If his family hadn't sparked anything, maybe something else would!

"So, uh..." Wilbur said. "What do I like to do? I mean, I know I should know that, but..." He let his sentence hang. Lewis nodded.

"I understand." He said. "Well, you like to play Chargeball, for one thing."

Wilbur closed his eyes and envisioned Chargeball. Suddenly, the image of him standing in his room in front of a huge screen, throwing balls of energy flashed in front of his mind, and he grinned.

"Do you remember Chargeball?" Lewis asked, noting Wilbur's grin. Wilbur nodded.

"I remember how to play, but that's it." He said. "I don't remember how I got into to Chargeball or anything like that."

"That's okay." Lewis said. "At least you remember something!"

Wilbur grinned and nodded. It was easy to see that Lewis really was his best friend. He didn't know how, but he knew he and Lewis had shared an adventure once before, and they had been friends ever since.

Franny walked into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw her son and Lewis sitting on the little stools in front of the counter.

"Hi, boys!" She said. "How'd the tour go?"

"Pretty good, Mom." Wilbur said. "Lewis made me remember how to play Chargeball."

Franny's face brightened. Her son remembered something!

"That's great, honey." She said. "Anything else?"

Wilbur shook his head. "It's all really blurry." He said. "Sorry."

Franny smiled and nodded. "That's alright, Wilbur. Just fine." She turned to walk back to the music room. "Carl said dinner's in fifteen minutes, so don't go too far, okay, boys?"

The two boys nodded, and Lewis smiled. Perfect! Maybe a food fight would be enough to spark Wilbur's memory!

"Okay, Franny." Lewis said. "We won't go far."

Franny smiled again and walked from the kitchen. She walked into the music room, where she found Cornelius pacing around, his cell phone, which normally had it's hologram setting on, to his ear.

"But he can't!" Cornelius said, obviously frustrated. "I'm telling you, we just can't do that! He can't remember who his own **family** is, let alone the man who tried to kill him!" Cornelius stopped, obviously listening to what the person at the end of the line had to say. He sighed. "Alright. Yes, we'll be there. Goodbye."

He then closed his phone and sat down at one of the little tables that were in the center of the room and buried his head in his arms. Franny crossed the room and sat down next to him.

"Cornelius, honey, what's wrong?" She asked. Cornelius sighed again and looked up.

"That was the police station. Judge Mardy wants Wilbur to testify at Marc's trial." He said.

* * *

Sorry about the semi-cliffy again! I'm bad about making those...like my apparent elipsis points (...) addiction! Gah! And sorry if anythink in this was a little...choppy or fuzzy. Writing Wilbur with no memory is no easy thing to do!

Okay, so I got the inspiration for the pop quiz not only from the movie, but while me and my friend Mandy were talking about this yesterday afternoon. I just had to add that in!

Anyway, good luck Cali!

Stacy, I hope your cousin is alright!

Robin


	19. Chapter 19

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**By_ jesterandjane_**

----A/N----

I just really want to say thanks again for giving me the extra time. I actually wasn't able to read any of your responses until like a few minutes ago, and boy was I relieved since I had taken the risk of going ahead and writing the next chapter anyways :P Sorry if this chapter is not worth the wait. I tried to make it good enough but I might have cracked under the pressure I put on myself to make it fantabulous enough to say thanks for the concern XP When writing it, I was fresh off of my Kevin Jonas high (I can't wait to blog about the entire concert experience!!) and found myself in some serious need of some fluff lest I fall into a horrible ooey-gooey feeling deprived depression XD So, yes, I managed to add a little fluff here...sorry if I went overboard...you all know how I am, especially when it comes to Corny/Franny :D Also, I couldn't pass up the Lewis-Cornelius connection that the two have draws from when they first wave to one another in the movie for inspiration Anyways, I kept it as open for the upcoming trial as I possibly could, as I had NO idea how to actually start that portion of the story. Good luck to who does :)

**

* * *

**----Franny's Music Room---- 

"Franny!" Cornelius quickly stood up and leaned over his, now passed out wife. "Franny, wake up!" He nudged her listless body, hoping for a response.

"Wha-what happened?" she opened her eyes and looked around a bit confused.

"Did you faint?" he asked, cupping her cheeks.

"I might have," she grasped his arm, hoping that it would stop the room from spinning. "Cornelius, did you say that Wilbur has to testify?"

"Yes, I did," Cornelius hesistated in answering her question.

"I will not allow my baby anywhere near that courtroom! And anyone who tries to make him will have to deal with me," she stood up angrily but still dizzy fell against Cornelius. He steadied her and pulled her closer. "Cornelius, don't let them do this," she pleaded, burying her head into his chest.

"I'll do whatever I can, but in the meantime, I don't want you worrying yourself sick again. You know the doctor said that your nervous system will be weakened for a little while and I was a fool for getting you excited."

She looked up at him, her eyes still a bit moist from a few tears. "I'll be fine. It would have been worse if you hadn't told me and I had found out anyways."

"That _is_ true."

"Besides, I have a couple of strong arms to fall into," she smiled flirtatiously.

"A couple of _strong_ arms? Okay, who is he?"

"Oh, no one special. Just this incredibly handsome blonde, that's all. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Is that so?" Cornelius smiled, knowing that his wife really was fine now. He picked her up a little off the floor and spun her around. "I love the way you bounce back."

Franny caught her breath once her feet were planted firmly on the floor again. "Oh, honey, I forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?" Cornelius asked, still standing rather close to his wife.

"Wilbur remembered something! He remembers Chargeball."

"That's wonderful!" Cornelius became excited and was about to spin his wife again when they both heard the dinner bell ring. Suddenly, a large grin crossed Cornelius' face. He grabbed Franny's hand like a school boy and led her running towards the door.

"What's going on?" Franny asked, trying to keep up.

They both stopped at the door and Cornelius turned towards her, "I have an idea how to maybe jog Wilbur's memory! How good are you with your mashed potato flinging?"

"We both know you're the better food flinger and I'm the better one at dodging and parlaying food...wait, you mean!? Cornelius, that's brilliant! Come on!" This time Franny grabbed his hand and led him running out of the door and down the hall to the dining room. They rushed by a few other family members, all of which were a little confused by their behavior, but no one bothered to think anything of it.

--The Dining Room--

The dinner was quiet for the first part as no one wanted to scare Wilbur, who sat picking at his food, taking every bite slowly trying to remember if he liked it. Finally, he picked at a few vegetables, and a disgusted look crossed his face. "I don't think I like these green things."

"They're called brocolli," Franny said hopefully. "And do you specifically remember not liking them?"

"No, I guess not entirely. But I still don't want to even try them."

"Come on, son, you can't be for sure if you don't take at least one bite," Cornelius coaxed, feeling deja vu from his days as a young dad coaxing a much younger Wilbur to eat his vegetables.

"Do I have to?" Wilbur whined, stabbing the piece of brocolli with his fork. Everyone looked at him as if to say 'yes' and he gave a little huff. He slowly brought the fork to his mouth and slowly opened it and stuck out his tongue a little. He very slowly gave the brocolli a taste test with a small tap of his tongue and let out a huge "blech!" Everyone laughed and cheered. "That was the worst taste I ever want to remember." He put the fork down and pushed the plate away.

"But at least you were willing to give it a try! That's what counts," everyone encouraged.

Franny and Cornelius shared a parently giggle between them. They were then about to decide when to start with their plan when they were interrupted by Carl. "The two of you were sure in a hurry to get to dinner tonight." He had obviously seen their mad dash to the dining room.

"We have a plan to hopefully help Wilbur remember something or anything," Cornelius answered.

"I have a plan too!" Lewis had overheard them and left his seat to join the conference.

"What plan?"

"A foodfight," both Lewis and Cornelius whispered simultaneously.

"Ahhh, that makes sense," Carl nodded. "But do you think it might scare him just a little bit? I have a feeling he already thinks we're a little, how do I put this, wierd."

"Relax, Carl. I think this might lighten the mood even if it doesn't do anything else. It's easy to see Wilbur's still very uncomfortable around all of us, and maybe if we show him we can just all have fun together, he'll open up and be more intent on our trying to help him remember," Lewis spoke up.

"Lewis is very right," Cornelius backed up his younger self. "All we need is to start the food fight."

"Well, Wilbur is usually good at that," Carl said, thinking out loud.

"Just go ahead and sit back down," Cornelius smiled almost mischieviously. Carl and Lewis obeyed, both exchanging nervous glances before going back to their meals. A few minutes passed, when suddenly a large thing of potatoes went hurling through the air and landed with a_ plop _against the side of Carl's robotic face.

"Hey!" Carl had known a food fight was going to be started, but still he was a little shocked. He looked to see the guilty look on Cornelius's face.

"Hey is right!" Laszlo spoke up. "You could have missed and hit my painting hand!"

"Laszlo!" Tallulah scolded her brother's selfishness.

"Well, he could have missed and hit your 'perfectly' brushed hair," Laszlo taunted. "Although, I'd say if it had hit your face it would have been an improvement."

"Why you..." Tallulah grabbed a roll and threw it towards her brother who was too busy laughing to pay attention. It binged him in the head and landed in his gravy causing it to splash into his face. He snapped his head in her direction. "Oops, was that me?"

"You're gettin' it now, sis," Laszlo began flinging peas quickly but Tallulah ducked and they hit Billie instead.

"As they say in my country, it is vwar," Billie stood up and let out a war cry, leading everyone into an all out foodfight.

"This is wonderful!" Carl hurried over to Cornelius and Franny, avoiding food as he did, and pointed to Wilbur. Wilbur's eyes were wide, a smile on his face as he ducked and dodged the food that flew around the room. "But don't think I don't know why you flung food at me first." Carl looked suspiciously at his inventor, referring to a food fight that had taken place at dinner once when Cornelius was seventeen.

"I told you I'd get you someday," the inventor laughed.

"Well, you know what they say," Carl pretended to shrug it off. "Revenge is a dish best served...cold!" He flung a cold whipcream pie in Cornelius' face.

"Oh no you didn't," Franny jumped up to defend her husband.

Wilbur was jumping up and down in his seat with excitement now. "Use your karate skills to take him, mom!" Everyone stopped and looked at him, realizing that he had remembered his mother's karate skills on his own.

Franny smiled proudly, "You've got it, son!" She looked back at Carl, who only gulped, while the rest resumed the food fight.


	20. Chapter 20

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Twenty**

**By_ Secretwindow1_**

----A/N----

Dangit. Why the heck are my chapters so short?

Well, I guess schools to blame. Robin, I give you every single right to come to my school to enslave my teachers! Just don't hurt Mr. Welsh, he rocks man, and he's my english teacher.

I'm never going to ever be up there with Robin man, she can spit out chapters so dang quick and make them so long. Grr Robin! -shakes fist- Grr! I envy your magic typing fingers of doom!  
And yes, that means this chapter is SHORT because I had no time today, with my homework. Enjoy anyway.

And happy to see you back Cali! Grr that you met the Jonas's. I envy you and want to be you so much. --  
Grr to! -fist shake-

Also, dunno who made the invisbility belt (I think it was Cali) but I used it in here. :3 Credit to the creator. Annnnd, plot lengthended! Yay!

Now, onto the (short) chapter!

* * *

Wilbur laughed as Lewis lead him from the dining room, both covered in dinner.

"That was actually pretty fun," he said as they turned a cornor to the bathroom to wash up. "and I don't think I've ever heard such a girlish shriek from a grown man before!"

Lewis laughed, slightly embarassed of the scream he'd have as an adult, which wasn't very different from his own now. "Yeah, that was pretty funny,"

Wilbur smiled at Lewis, then slowly frowned. "I wish I could remember more about you."

Lewis nodded, also frowning. "I wish you could to." He suddenly brightened.

He had the best idea in the world, it would jog Wilburs memory for sure!

"Wilbur, I have the best idea. It'll make you remember for sure!" Lewis said quickly. "Lets hurry up and get washed, and I'll show you."

Wilbur just nodded and followed Lewis in his haste.

----Time Lab----

"A time machine?" Wilbur asked, cocking an eyebrow. "A time machine will help me remember?"

Lewis nodded curtly. "Yep. I'm sure of it, you've taken it from you dad - er - me, so many times it should bring _something _back."

Wilbur grinned. "I took this thing? How cool."

Lewis sighed. "Yeah, real cool. There was alot of things that you did that you would consider 'cool'."

Wilbur laughed and walked towards the Time Machine and ran his hand over the smooth shiney red chassee.

Lewis opened the hatch to the machine, Wilbur looked at it uncertainly at first.

"You like it, believe me," Lewis said. Wilbur nodded and climbed in.

"Okay," said Lewis, climbing in after Wilbur."From what I remember, I punch in the exact date and we go."

Wlbur leaned over Lewis's shoulder. "Which era are you going to punch in?"

Lewis thought for a second then pushed Wilbur backwards by the forehead. "Sit down and buckle up Wilbur, right now,"

Wilbur shot him a glare and buckled.

"I have the perfect time in mind!"

----Dinning Room----

Cornelius stood by Carl, letting the Robot pile plates on his open arms, suddenly feeling a bit weird.

Franny tip-toed up behind her husband and grabbed him under the ribs, giving him a playful tickle.

Cornelius gave a surprised laugh and tried not to drop the plates. "Franny!"

"Cornelius!" she giggled.

He turned and smiled at her. She smiled back, but turned her smile into a frown and threw her hands to her hips. "Cornelius, whats wrong?"

Cornelius blinked, taken aback. "What? Nothings..wrong."

"Yes there is, your smile is different." Franny said. "Its your 'I'm-worried-but-I'm-going-to-try-to-pul l-off-this-fake-smile-to-fool-Franny' look."

Cornelius smiled a amused smile. "Fine. I think somethings up with Lewis and Wilbur, I can feel it."

Franny raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Cornelius shrugged, handing the pile of dishes to Carl, then he suddenly gasped. "He wouldn't, would he? I would...Oh no." he wiped a hand over his face and smiled an unsure smile at Franny.

"What?" she asked.

He continued to give her that smile. "Guess."

Franny looked at him with a thoughtful expression then gasped. "Oh dear."

Cornelius nodded. "Yeah, should we try to get them before they leave?"

Franny turned and took off without answering.

Cornelius sighed and ran after her. "I'll take that as a yes."

----2007----

Lewis landed on the grassy hill in 2007.

"Where are we?" Wilbur asked, climbing out.

"To the time where we first met!" Lewis grinned. "If this doesn't bring anything back, then I promise I won't ground you for a year."

Wilbur grinned. "I'm actually hoping that I won't remember anything, because that promise sounds promising."

Lewis pushed Wilbur's arm and lead him towards the tall building, a sign outside of it read "Joyce Williams Elementary".

"Okay, put this on," Lewis said, taking out a belt.

Wilbur cocked an eyebrow. "And this does...?"

Lewis put his own belt on. "Turns you invisible."

Wilbur grinned and put his belt on quickly. "Ha ha, sweet. I think I remember this."

Lewis smiled. "Great! Now press the button," he instructed, Wilbur pressed the button and disapeared.

"Good." Lewis said. "Now uh, don't get lost in here, okay?"

There was no answer. "Wilbur, if you're nodding I can't see you."

"Oh, okay then." came Wilburs voice.

"Okay, lets do this then." And the two began to walk into Joyce Williams.


	21. Chapter 21

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**By_ doodlegirll_**

----A/N----

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE?! Whoa! Wow, guys, I can't believe this!

Alright, as most of you already know from my post, I leave for Arkansas in five days, so if the circle doesn't come back to me by then (with Cali having no internet and Stacy in school) then I guess, Cali and Stacy, you're on your own for the rest of this story! And yep, that means ending it! I know I'm leaving the webstory in good hands and you guys won't let it die. :D

Anyway, here's chapter 21! You're right, Stacy, I can just spit them out like they were watermelon seeds in a slice of watermelon! XD

And Cali, I'm glad you're back, too! Hope you had fun at the Jonas Bros. concert!

Now, to chapter 21!

Warning: I might make a cliffy here...just in case this is my last chapter til a new webstory is posted!

**

* * *

**"Lewis, where are you?" Wilbur whispered. He suddenly got his answer when he crashed into something, nearly knocking poor Lewis into a science fair project.

"I'm right here." Lewis hissed. "Sh!"

"Sorry!" Wilbur whispered back. He gazed around him. Another small, fuzzy memory poked him in the back of the head and Wilbur knew it was ultimately the memory that would bring back everything he once knew -- his family, Lewis, the time machine, and food fights, but no matter how hard Wilbur tried, he could never grasp it to where he could bring it forward.

"Recognize anything?" Lewis whispered. Wilbur shook his head, clearly forgetting he was invisible.

"Nothing." He said. He heard Lewis sigh.

"Hey, follow me!" He suddenly sounded much happier.

"But I can't--" Before Wilbur could even finish, he felt the small rush of air hit him as Lewis hurried off. Wilbur groaned. He wouldn't have been so nervous if he could actually _remember_ this place, but he couldn't, so he was pretty nervous. And to make matters worse, the only way he could possibly find Lewis now would be to crash into him again. Wilbur sighed and glanced around for anywhere Lewis could have possibly gone.

A sudden movement caught his eye. He turned around and stared in shock at what stood before him.

It was himself. He was trailing behind a wagon being pulled by Lewis, who kept looking back at Wilbur, as though he knew someone was following him. Wilbur cocked an eyebrow when he saw himself dive into Lewis's project, and he couldn't help but wonder what he had been doing here in the past in the first place.

But still no matter how hard Wilbur tried, he still couldn't make the fuzzy memory any clearer. He sighed and began to follow himself and Lewis to a small table at the back of the big gym.

Lewis, meanwhile, had just stopped by the table where he had set up his Memory Scanner.

"If my Memory Scanner breaking down doesn't jog your memory, I don't know what will!" Lewis said. When he didn't get a responce he turned around and felt in front of him for Wilbur. "Wilbur!" He said, realizing that his son was missing, and without his memory, he was bound to get lost and most likely into trouble!

"Wilbur..." He said, shaking his head. He scanned the gym for any possible place that Wilbur might be. He then started walking forward, furiously hissing his son's name as he did.

"Wilbur! Wilbur, answer me right now you are so grounded! I can have Cornelius ground you!" Lewis said. Suddenly, before Lewis had any time to even open his mouth to call for Wilbur again, he crashed headlong into something, falling backward.

"Ow..." Lewis said, rubbing his head as he sat up. "Wilbur, is that you?"

"Lewis?" Came Wilbur's relieved voice. Lewis adjusted his invisible glasses and looked straight forward, and saw a collection of dust particals settling on something, clearly Wilbur. Lewis quickly picked himself off the ground, hauling Wilbur to his feet as he did so, knowing that moving, visible dust particals were sure to catch attention eventually. He quickly dusted himself off and Wilbur did the same.

"I thought you were following me!" Lewis said.

"I was, but, well...I kinda can't see you." Wilbur said.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I completely forgot about that." Lewis said. "Do you remember anything?"

"No, but I have to say, seeing myself walking around here is kinda cool." Wilbur said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Lewis said. He and Wilbur moved back a little as Stanley the Toga Boy ran past them, the couch still telling him to keep going. They grinned when they spotted Lucille showing Mr. Willerstien her caffeine patch, and Franny getting her frogs in order. Suddenly, there was a large commotion and Franny's frogs were tipped over. The dynamic duo exchanged an invisible glance as Franny grabbed Wilbur and the two proceeded in picking up the future Frankie and his mafia-gang.

"Hey, is that Mom?" Invisible Wilbur asked Lewis.

"Yep." Lewis said. "It's where we met, too." He added under his breath.

"Huh?" Wilbur asked. Lewis had yet to tell him the truth that he wasn't Cornelius's cousin at all, but rather his younger self. He couldn't help but wonder why Wilbur hadn't figured it out by then, but he shrugged it off and continued to watch as Franny and Wilbur gathered the frogs and Wilbur called Franny an "annoying little girl."

"Ouch. I'm sure I got something for that comment later!" Invisible Wilbur said. Lewis nodded in agreement.

"I bet you did, too." He said. "I highly doubt Franny forgot that."

A small sudden movement caught Lewis's eye. He looked up to see a small black bowler hat fly above the science fair towards Lewis and his Memory Scanner. Invisible Lewis's eyes narrowed.

"Wilbur, look!" He said.

"Look where?" Wilbur asked.

"There!" Lewis pointed.

"I can't see you, remember?" Wilbur asked. Lewis sighed in frustration. Wilbur was right.

Invisible Lewis watched as Doris crawled under the blanket of his Memory Scanner as Lewis finished setting it up. Doris then left the Memory Scanner, having done her dirty work, and Invisible Lewis watched as Lewis yanked off the blanket and began to explain the Memory Scanner to everyone.

"Wilbur, watch." Invisible Lewis commanded.

"Watch what?" Invisible Wilbur asked.

"See that small group of people over there?" He asked.

"Yeah." Wilbur said.

"Watch there. Maybe what happened will bring back some memories."

The two watched as Lewis fired up his Memory Scanner. It looked like it was going to work for a split second, then the small spinner on the top flew off, and everyone ducked as it crashed into a light that hung from the ceiling, causing the lights to spark and then go out, followed by the spriklers going off and everyone screaming.

"Quick!" Invisible Lewis said to Wilbur. "We have to follow me!"

"Alright, then." Wilbur said, a little confused. He and Lewis set out after themselves.

"I think we should follow you! You get there before I do!" Invisible Lewis said.

"Whatever you say." Invisible Wilbur panted. They two ran after the other Wilbur.

"Quick! We have to jump in after you! And _we have to stay quiet_!"

"Right!" Invisible Wilbur said and the two quickly swung themselves into the time machine after the other Wilbur, not saying anything as Wilbur closed the hatch of the time machine and quickly flew off towards the orphanage after Lewis.

Once they were at the orphanage, Wilbur opened the hatch and turned and jumped onto a fire escape, climbing up to the top of the orphanage.

"C'mon!" Invisible Lewis said. He and Invisible Wilbur began to climb the fire escape after the other Wilbur, pulling themselves up just as the other Lewis came running out onto the rooftop and began to rip out the pages of his notebook.

"Wow, you really were mad, weren't you?" Wilbur asked. "Hey, wait a minute! If you're here, in this time, then there's no way you can be my dad's cousin!" He realized.

"Sh!" Lewis said. "You're right. Do you remember anything?"

"No, but you'd better start explaining, buddy." Wilbur said, obviously upset that Lewis had been hiding something from him.

"Sh! Not now!" Lewis hissed and Wilbur went quiet and watched as he threw a ball of paper back at Lewis and began to coo like a pigeon.

"Hey, Lewis, why was I here in the first place?" Wilbur asked.

"You forgot to lock the garage door and my old roommate Goob stole the other time machine with the help of an evil bowler hat named Doris. She's the reason you can't remember everything in the first place."

"Oh." Wilbur said. A **hat** was the reason he had no memory? "What happened?" He asked.

Lewis sighed. "I'll have to tell you later." He whispered. "Just watch."

Wilbur turned his sight back on himself and Lewis. Lewis was about to go back into the orphanage when Wilbur began to push him from behind, finally over the edge of the orphanage. He then watched as he himself jumped over the edge. Screaming could be heard coming from Lewis and the red time machine suddenly appeared soaring into the air before it disappeared.

"I think it's safe to turn off our invisiblity." Lewis said as he pressed a button on the belt and he suddenly appeared in front of Wilbur. Wilbur did the same thing.

"So we met because I forgot to lock the garage door and someone stole the other time machine?" Wilbur asked. Lewis nodded.

"Yep." He said.

"But what does that make you? You're not my second cousin if you actually live here!" Wilbur said. Lewis was about to open his mouth to answer when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Quick, turn on your invisibility again!" Lewis instructed and he and Wilbur both dove where the other Wilbur had been hiding before.

A tall, gawky man came running out onto the rooftop. A few beeps and clicks could be heard, and Wilbur wondered where he had heard them before.

"Ooh! Split up and look for clues! What an excellent idea!" The man said to someone Wilbur couldn't see. The man suddenly ran past them, and Wilbur could get a good look at him as he giddily bent down to pick up a stick.

"Who is that guy?" Wilbur whispered.

"My old roommate, Goob, but you always knew him as Bowler Hat Guy." Lewis whispered back. The two watched as Bowler Hat Guy excitedly held up the stick he had found and ran back over to the door, out of their site.

"He's not very bright, is he?" Wilbur asked.

Lewis gave a small laugh. "He was a lot brighter as a kid." He said.

More beeps and clicks and Bowler Hat Guy talking to whoever was making them could be heard, and Wilbur shook his head, trying hard to remember where he had heard those beeps and clicks before. He causiously peered around the corner, and saw that the supposed person Bowler Hat Guy was talking to wasn't a person at all, but rather a bowler hat with a green light on the front.

"Ah!" Wilbur said as he grabbed his suddenly throbbing head. He crumpled to his knees on the gound and tried hard not to scream as his head pounded.

Lewis, meanwhile, had no idea that Wilbur had even moved. He watched as Doris went and got the time machine she and Goob had stolen, and Goob ran and jumped inside. The two then sped off, and Lewis emerged from his hiding spot.

"OK, Wilbur, we can turn off our invisibility." He said as he turned his off. Wilbur suddenly, materialized in front of him. He was on his knees on the ground, and his hands were on his head. He was groaning as if he was in pain. Lewis's eyes widened and he hurried over to Wilbur's side.

"Wilbur, Wilbur, are you alright?" He asked. Wilbur didn't respond for a minute. He then looked up and nodded.

"What happened?" Lewis asked.

"My head started to pound." Wilbur said. "I didn't know your head could hurt so much!"

"But you're OK now?" Lewis asked. Wilbur suddenly grinned and nodded.

"That," he said. "Is an excellent question."

* * *

Yayayayayayayay! Wilbur's memory's back! That's why he had a headache. Seeing Doris triggered his memories, and they all came back at once, so he got sort of a migrane headache for a minute. Poor guy...

I hope this wasn't confusing or rushed or anything. It's just a little hard to write about seeing something when the person you're making see it (or try to) is invisible and here's two of the same person (the same age and such) in the same room...ooooh, my head hurts...

;-)

Robin

-EDIT- I had to edit this thing ten million times! Hopefully this is the last time...


	22. Chapter 22

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**By_ jesterandjane_**

----A/N----

Wow, I'm so stoked about this chapter...besides the fact that I completely got carried away! I mean, it's like over 2,000 words! Okay, and on top of that I have like a gajillion author notes, so I hope ya'll don't mind me putting the actual chapter in a lj cut. Okay, so onto the A/N's. Okay, first, in this chapter I included my musical story plotline with Marc. So basically, I gave some of my own story away :P But I hope you guys still read it when I get the final two chapters (well the whole story really) posted on later today. Hmm, also, sorry if I got the timeline confused. I couldn't remember if an actual timeline for the trial was set, so I just went with it being in like a few days. And ended this chapter with it being the day before the actual trial. Also, I hope I conveyed the longing to help Marc in a way to make you proud Robin, since I know you commented that you had wanted to end the last chapter with that. Hmm...also I know that most jail cells don't have like those old fashioned open barred windows anymore :P but I figured this is the old town precinct so hey why not! What else, oh yeah, I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the third segment of this chapter and that it came across as what it was and not a literal visit from a certain person...but of course the last section ARE literal visits from certain people. Gah, I'm still not done noting on this chapter! I also took some liberty by creating a new plot twist for Marc's sake. So please don't kill me for going a little crazy, but it was just a sudden thought that came to me as I was typing. Finally, I hope you guys can sense the emotion I tried desperately to incorporate into the most part of this chapter. Like seriously, I found portions of this chapter heartwrenching to write XD

Also, I was gonna post this on here, but I think I'll make a seperate post, but I found a character who might be close to how we were trying to picture Marc!! Atleast, this character stands out to me anyways.

Okay, maybe no cut...

* * *

--Orphanage Rooftop--

"Wilbur, you remember!" Lewis couldn't stop himself from hugging his son, who this time didn't return it but instead pushed him off.

"Alright, alright. So I remember. Did you have any doubt?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I sort of did for awhile. I mean you didn't even remember the time machine," Lewis joked.

"Yeah, well, I bet I would have remembered sooner if you had let me drive."

"Please, what kind of father would I be if I let my amnesic son pilot a time machine he doesn't even remember?"

"A 12 year old father who'd do anything to help his son return to his remarkably irresistable self?"

"Hmm...I'm beginning to think the old Wilbur was better. Atleast he had a smaller ego," Lewis laughed at his son's prideful demeanor. "Come on, Mr. Wonderful, your family will be thrilled to know you're back to your old self...maybe."

"To the time machine! Man, is it good to say that again. And this time I _can_ drive."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..." Lewis was hesitant. Who knew how unstable Wilbur might still be. "Wilbur!"

--Robinson House--

"Oh my baby!" Franny engulfed her son in a huge hug that Cornelius soon joined in on. Lewis only stood back in awe at how happy his future self looked.

"Mom, dad. Please, I'm fine. Really, you can't let go now."

"Right, of course," Cornelius respected his son's personal space. However, Franny didn't let go before placing a few motherly kisses on his cheek first. Something that completely embarrassed him.

The rest of the family then surrounded him excitedly. "It was getting a little boring without you, little buddy," Carl patted him on the back.

"Oh, I'm sure you could have found someone else to occupy your time," Wilbur teased, obviously remembering the pictures of Tallulah on Carl's cabinet door.

"Hahaha,_ not funny_," Carl semi-warned and semi-begged him to keep quiet.

"I really don't want to tell him just yet," Franny said to her husband as they stood off to the side allowing the rest of the family to encircle Wilbur like vultures encircling their food.

"Neither do I, but the first hearing is the day after tomorrow, and you, me and Wilbur all have to be there."

"Be where?" Wilbur had heard his name. They all turned and looked at Franny and Cornelius.

"Son," Cornelius sighed a little. "The judge requires that you testify against Marc about what happened. And now that you're in your right mind again, I'm afraid that there's no way that I can manage a doctor's order that you not be called upon."

"What!? They want me to testify against him? That means like, say things that will send him to prison right?" Wilbur wasn't always the brightest Robinson.

"Yes, that's what it means."

"If I have to I will, but nothing more than what he did on his own free will. Doris did the rest and we know how evil she is," Wilbur declared surprisingly nonselfishly.

"You're right, son." He couldn't help but wonder if Wilbur had regained his full memory by they way he responded. "I'm proud of you. Marc is no more a real villain than Goob was," Cornelius still could see poor Marc's desperate eyes in his mind, even if he hadn't yet discovered the truth for himself of why Marc was so fascinated with Franny. "He was just confused is all. And you're right, I'm sure Doris only added to his confusion in her own desperate attempt for revenge."

"So what do I do dad?"

"For now, you don't worry about it. Is that understood? Things will work out the way they're supposed to. And when the time comes, you'll know the right thing to do," Cornelius said confidently, placing his hands on his son's shoulders.

--Marc's Jail Cell--

Marc tossed and turned in his jail cell, unable to sleep. He looked around, straining to adjust his eyes in the dark. Suddenly, there was a soft glow. Before he knew it, he saw a ghost like figure that appeared to be Franny standing outside of his cell. "Franny?" he asked in disbelief.

"Quiet, Marc. You know why I'm here."

"I do?"

"You have to stop thinking about me. You don't really love me, Marc. You only think you do," her voice was so haunting that it would send shivers down any spine.

"No, I do love you."

"If you loved me, you would have spoken to me at least once. You wouldn't have tried to hurt the people I care for, especially Wilbur. You don't love me, Marc. You can't love someone you don't even know. What is my favorite color?"

"I...I don't know."

"What is my favorite song?"

"I don't know!" Marc was now holding his head, almost like an insane man.

"Don't you see, Cornelius knows. He was the one meant for me, not you."

"But you were so perfect, like an untouchable angel."

"In your mind, Marc. But I wasn't. I was real, as real as anyone else."

"You deserved better," Marc sighed.

"No, it's not about deserving better, Marc. It's about finding that special someone. Maybe you were so blinded by your infatuation that you didn't see the girl you were supposed to be with."

"N...n...not see? Not see who?" Marc thought hard, suddenly he remembered another orphan girl named Amy who had always been kind to him, had always asked him to dances and parties, but he had never given her a chance. She had done her best to keep in touch with him even as adults, and everytime she was done speaking with him, she would ask if he had settled down yet, and both of their answers were always the same. "Amy? She was always so kind to me, even when I ignored her because I was too busy thinking of you. She even let me use her once to try and make you jealous. But she never cared, she just kept on being nice. But if I don't love you then why do I still think about you?"

"You've let yourself get carried away by an emotion that, had you probably talked to me, would have vanished anyways. You would have seen that I wasn't any of the things you made me out to be in your imagination. I was just a crush, nothing more. And now you have to let me go."

"Let you go?"

"Yes, Marc. You know now that deep down there were never real feelings there, and I'm sorry that it's taken you so long to see that, but you have to let it go. Let me go."

"But, I'm scared...the trial, my future..."

"Let me go, Marc."

"What will become of me?" Marc was now in tears.

"Let me go..." Franny whispered before disappearing with a flash of light.

Marc shot up in his small cot, eyes open wide, breathing heavily. He looked around, but there was no sign of anything. It had all been a dream...a dream that he knew was trying to tell him something. He pulled out a picture of Franny that he had kept for several years. As he looked at it, he realized that it was true. There was now nothing inside him. He didn't feel any desire to find her and declare his love. He felt no need to hear her saying his name. He felt nothing. "I've let it go," he said walking to the small window inside his cell. Without any second thoughts, he held the picture throught the bars and let the wind carry the picture away.

--Robinson House--

Meanwhile, Cornelius also tossed and turned, his sleep disturbed by a horrible nightmare in which Franny no longer loved him but loved Marc instead. "No, Franny, don't go." he cried in his sleep. "I love you...he doesn't love you like I do...please, don't go...please."

"Cornelius, wake up." Franny had been awaken by Cornelius's horrible pleas. "Honey, wake up, you're having a nightmare."

"Ah!" Cornelius shot up, eyes open wide, breathing heavily. He turned and saw Franny beside him, concern in her eyes. "Oh, Franny!" He wrapped his arms around her, practically in tears.

"Shh, it's okay," she said calmly as she held his head in one hand and rubbed his back soothingly with the other. "It was just a nightmare. I'm here."

"It was awful, Franny. You were in love with someone else, and you were going to leave me. And I just couldn't lose you," he cried.

"Oh, sweetie," she hugged him close for a moment and then pushed herself back so that he could see her face. "Look at me. You're not losing me okay? Never ever. I love you and only you. That's one nightmare that will never come true, I promise." She looked at him, waiting for a response.

He could only nod at first. "I know," he finally managed. "It was just so real. But I know you love me."

"More than anything in the world," she promised.

"I love you too, Franny." He didn't kiss her. Instead he just pulled her back into the hug where he could keep her safe in his arms. As he did, he closed his eyes, knowing what he had to do as soon as morning came.

--Old Town Precinct--

"Marc, you have a visitor," a police officer escorted Cornelius into the jail and let him stand in front of the cell that Marc occupied. He then stepped back to give them some privacy while also maintaining visual contact.

"Cornelius? You? I didn't expect to...I'm sorry," Marc fumbled for words.

"Marc, I know you're sorry for what you did. And I'm doing my best not to hold it against you so much that I consume myself with hate for you. But there's only one thing that I still need to know before I can do that," Cornelius looked him squarely in the eye. "How did you know Franny?"

"I...Cornelius...about that..."

"Just answer me, please. After all you've done to my family, I think I deserve atleast that much from you."

"I know. The thing is, I thought that I loved Franny. My brother was friends with Art when we were younger and every time I saw her, I thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. It started out as a crush, but I let my stupid emotions make me think that I was in love with her."

"But I don't recall her ever mentioning you."

"That's because I never really spoke to her. There were a few times that I shyly said hi. I even made sure I was the leading man in the musical when I learned she had gotten the part of the leading lady. I thought that would be my ultimate chance, even if Ms. Samuels had originally removed the kissing scene."

"But she decided to keep it in," Cornelius nodded knowingly, remembering his own involvement with the high school musical a long time before and the chaos it had caused. "And that ruined everything didn't it?"

"Beyond a few rehearsals and whatnot, she still never took her eyes off of you..." Marc paused, hoping Cornelius wouldn't interrupt. "But that's the way it was supposed to be."

"What?" Cornelius was somewhat shocked by this new confession.

"I was blind. It was completely obvious that you were the only man for Franny. And I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner. But I want you to know, even if you never forgive me for anything I've done, I've let it go. I know now I never really loved Franny. And I'll never think of her more than the sister of an old friend again. I promise," Marc sighed. "I just hope that you can still trust a promise from a man like me."

Cornelius, for the first real time, saw just how pathetic Marc had let his life become just because of a silly crush and jealousy. He felt his heart wrench for this poor man, and like Wilbur, wanted more than anything to find a way to let him start over with his life and not face some horrible sentence. "Marc, I forgive you."

Marc looked at him. Those words were the ones he never thought he would ever hear from any of the Robinsons, especially Cornelius.

"You have another visitor," another police officer said gruffly. "You can only have one at a time. So either I'll make this other one wait or come back later or..."

"It's okay, officer. I'm leaving now. I think Marc and I have come to an understanding. Atleast, I hope we have," Cornelius nodded an ever gentlemanly nod and left while the police officer brought in another visitor.

"Marc!" came a woman's voice.

Marc looked up to see Amy. "Amy!? Amy, what are you doing here?"

"I read about it in the newspaper. Please tell me it's not true. I know you wouldn't do this. It was that horrible hat they mentioned wasn't it?"

"The worst of it was yes, but I'm not entirely innocent," Marc couldn't lie. "You should just let me take my punishment and not worry about me."

"No, Marc. I've let myself hold this back for too long, but I'm not going to anymore. I care about you, Marc. No matter what you've done, and I'm not leaving you."

"But, Amy the trial is tomorrow. No jury in the world will find me innocent." By this time, his hands were clinging to the bars that separated them, her hands around his.

"Then I'll wait. I've waited this long, I'll wait some more. I love you, Marc."


	23. Chapter 23

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**By_ Secretwindow1_**

----A/N----

I think we need to officaly rename this fic to "Opperation save Marc from the death sentance". :P 

Now, let me warn you guys. This chapter is SHORT.

Also, I know nothing of a court house so I bet I'm wrong with everything I posted about it, so uh...Yeah.

Well, uh...Here's the chapter.

* * *

----Robinson House----

Wilbur stood before his mother, sighing as she flattened the collar on his jacket.

"I hate you for this," he grumbled as she stepped back. He was dressed in a tight black suit, complete with tie and black stained shoes. He looked like a little gentleman, something Wilbur absolutely detested.

She gave him a fake smile and patted his shoulder. "You're going to a court room, you're going to look nice."

He just made a pouty lip, crossed his arms and fell back onto the couch.

"Wilbur!" Franny cried. She grabbed his arm and wrenched him off the couch, and turned him quickly and began to smooth the back of the legs of his pants.

"You're going to wrinkle them!"

Wilbur just rolled his eyes and shot a look at a laughing Cornelius and Lewis, who stood only twenty feet away.

Wilbur smirked and said in a fake-shock voice:

"Dad, Lewis! How could you be laughing at a time like this? Marc is going to be sent to jail today, and you're just standing there? Laughing even!"

He knew this would set his mother off, and he was right. She stood straight up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Wilbur's right you two! How could you just stand there and laugh?"

Cornelius wiped his eyes. "Franny, its hard not to laugh."

"Yeah!" Piped up Lewis. "Wilbur's face was perfect. I've never seen anybodys face turn from upset, to confused, to embarassed to angry so fast before!"

By then Franny had already marched over to them. "You two-"

"Okay Franny, we're sorry." Cornelius smiled, going to place a hand on her shoulder.

Franny slapped his hand away. "No you're not."

Lewis shrugged. "You're right."

She just sighed in a aggratated fashion and just marched off.

----Jail----

Marc sat on the hard bed in the jail cell, holding his head in his hands, waiting.

They were coming to get him soon, to take him to the courthouse.

He couldn't help but be frightened, he knew many charges were against him, and there didn't look to be anyway out of the sentance he feared most.

He gave a small gasp and let a few tears fall, he was always emotional, and had been teased alot for it.

The was a rapping sound. "Marc?"

Marc looked up, Tim stood looking into the cell, frowning.

"What?" Marc asked, sniffing. What was Tim doing here? He was supposed to be at the courthouse.

Tim opened the cell and stroad in. "Stand up Marc."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Marc worriedly, standing up.

Tim looked his younger brother up and down, shaking his head and frowning. "Marc..."

"I know."

Tim suddenly reached for his brother, embracing him tightly. "I love you, bro," said Tim, his voice choked.

"I love you too." Marc mumbled in a small voice. He hugged his elder brother back.

Tim let his brother go and stared at the ground.

"Amy's waiting at the courthouse." He murmured.

"Okay."

"You're going to be okay." Tim asured his little brother.

Marc just nodded, even though he wanted to believe his brothers words, he didn't.

Tim stared at his brother for a few seconds, then turned on his heel and left, leaving Marc to fall back onto the hard bed.

----Court House----

"This place is huge," Wilbur muttered, walking with his family up to the giant Court House.

"The great Wilbur? Intimidated?" Lewis smirked.

"Shut up."

"Stop it, both of you two," Franny warned, tired of their bickering. "I swear it, you'd think you two were brothers."

"Mom!" Said Lewis. "I am his brother, remember?"

Franny didn't answer. They had decided to use the plan that Lewis was Wilburs brother, who of course took after his fathers side.

"What if I say the wrong thing? And Marc justs the death sentance?" Wilbur asked worriedly, moving his tie back and forth.

"That's not going to happen." Cornelius said, placing a hand on Wilburs shoulder as they entered the courthouse, and were greeted by the sight of a poor woman, crying into tissues in a cornor.

"Oh my goodness." Franny murmured, she walked over to the woman and tapped her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The woman shook her head. "I don't know. I'm afraid for Marc."

Franny sighed. "I am to."

The woman suddenly grabbed Franny and embraced her. "I don't want him to be hurt."

"I understand. You're Amy, aren't you?"

The woman looked up. "How did you know?"

"We've met once before," Franny said, standing and leading Amy and the family into the court room. "If you don't remember I'll tell you later, but right now we need to do this."


	24. Chapter 24

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**By_ jesterandjane_**

----A/N----

Wow...I hate to say this, but I think this is the shortest chapter I've EVER written. Like only 1300 words :( I just really didn't know what else to write. But I hope that what I did write is a good enough plan to help save Marc. We've been coming to this for a long time...and even if it doesn't go as planned (yeah, we've had so many twists before that it wouldn't surprise me in the least.) I thought that it was hopefully feasible. I really really hope that this isn't confusing...as I reworked it and reworked it until I found a way that might solve the problem without creating a new one or making the already existing problem worse (unless we see fit for that to happen in later chapters :P) Also, my greatest apologies for not having Wilbur up on the stand...I just couldn't do it! I really wanted to...but I had no clue. I mean, I imagined him being lippy the entire time, and causing a riot in the courtroom, but thought that might be a little too lighthearted in light of Marc's impending judgement gulps Well, hope it's okay enough...gulps again And sorry for going all mushy gushy...or should I say fuzzier than a yak's coat at the end of this chapter. Hmm, and maybe I should have watched a little more Matlock before attempting to write all legal-like XD

* * *

--Court Room--

So, Dr. Robinson, tell us, as an employee what was Marc like?" the district attorney questioned.

"Well, his work was excellent no doubt about that. He had all the qualifications needed to become one of the board members at Robinson Industries even." Cornelius sighed, knowing he was under oath. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid his quest for revenge seemed to get in the way of him acting in a professional manner."

"Did he ever threaten you while working there?"

"No, not that I recall. Nothing outside of a few insults and attempts to humuliate me."

"I have no further questions at this time, your honor."

"Does the defense wish to cross examine?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor. The defense has a couple of questions for the witness," Marc's lawyer answered.

"Proceed."

"Tell me, Dr. Robinson, is it true that the bowler hat that aided Marc was in fact one of your inventions?"

Yes."

"So it is true that you made the said invention able to act as a weapon with a mind of it's own?"

"No, I, uh, I..." Cornelius was interrupted by the judge's gavel.

"I will not have the defense badgering the witness. You will rephrase your question or withdraw it entirely."

"I'm sorry, your honor. What I'm asking is did you or did you not design the bowler hat with weaponic capabilities?"

"Anything can be a weapon," Cornelius answered. "DOR-15 was designed to use an artificial intelligence that would handle learning capabilities. Thus she was designed to have many different functioning parts."

"_She_?"

"Your honor," the district attorney protested.

"The court finds the question irrelevent," the judge said with a bang of his gavel.

"Why did you decide to throw out the blueprints?" Marc's lawyer continued.

"I perceived the dangers of such a powerful invention. That's what an inventor does. He weighs the pros and the cons."

"You 'perceived' the hat could cause trouble?"

"Yes," Cornelius answered.

"That is all." Marc's lawyer turned to the judge as Cornelius was allowed to step down from the witness stand and retake his seat beside Franny. She patted his leg assuringly and interlaced her fingers with his. "Your honor, I request that evidence A be reassembled. I believe it is the only way to prove my client's involuntary involment in the worst of the crimes accused of him."

"Objection," the district attorney spoke up.

"Overruled," the judge answered. "I agree with the necessity to see DOR-15 in action. If it is truly evil as is claimed, then it will reveal itself as so. The court will adjourn while a team of scientists hand selected by myself reconstruct the evidence at which time the court will come back to session." The judge banged his gavel one last time, making it final.

--Random Diner--

"Dad, we can't let them reconstruct Doris! She wants to kill me more than anything in the world," Wilbur hated that bowler hat more and more with every passing second as he, Lewis, his mom, dad and Amy sat together in a diner, recalling the trial.

"There's no way I'm letting Wilbur step inside that court room with that horrible hat there. You know she'll come after him as soon as she sees him," Franny was worried as she looked at her husband for reassurance.

"I know, I know! I'm thinking," Cornelius didn't like the idea any more than they did.

"Do we even have any options?" Lewis looked at his older self desperately.

"Preferrably ones that don't land us in jail right alongside Marc," Wilbur added.

"Yes, we do have options that won't land us in jail...however, they all may have reprucussions of their own. My initial thought was to use the blink...but how do we get the entire court to go along with it...well that's beyond me...I'd need a giant blink to use on all of them at once, and the chances of it working as soon as I build one, well, you know how that might go."

"What about the time machine?" Wilbur suggested his usual quick fix method.

"I've thought about that as well, we _could _go back in time and convince Marc that he shouldn't recreate Doris, but you never know if he'll listen to us. He may still carry out his plan, and we'll only come back to find things the way they already are...or even worse! We know for a fact now that he's sorry for what he did, and we should be happy with that."

"But sorry won't change the court's mind!"

"I know it won't...unless..."

"Unless what?" Wilbur became excited, knowing that there was something brewing in his dad's mind.

"Maybe we can use both the time machine _and_ the blink!"

"But how? Won't that just double the reprucussions?"

"Not if we integrate a thorough time scan, find the precise moment Marc found those blueprints, erase his memory of what he wanted to do..."

"And I'll speak to him," Franny added.

"What!?" Cornelius looked at her suddenly.

"You don't think I didn't know that he was fond of me when we were younger?"

"Longer than that, I'm afraid," Cornelius sighed. "But he said he's finally let you go."

Amy, who had been silent in distress for most of the time, finally spoke up. "I know why he let you go, Franny." They all looked at her. "Marc told me all about it when I visited him yesterday. I know that if I go and speak to him again, he'll be more than willing to help us think of a way to make himself listen to us."

"That's wonderful!" Cornelius cheered. "But we have to work fast. As soon as they fix Doris, we will be expected back in court...and this time, I know without a doubt they'll call on Wilbur to testify. He got lucky today."

--Old Town Precinct--

"Psst...Marc, it's me," a soft voice carried through the window of Marc's cell.

"Amy?" Marc silently went over to the window. He couldn't see her, because of the wierd angle of the window. It was made that way to prevent breakouts through it. "Amy, you've got to get out of here before someone catches you. If anything happened to you, I'd beg the court to give me the death sentence."

"None of that, do you hear me!? Cornelius has a plan to fix this Marc. He knows that you know you messed up...but Marc he wants to give you a second chance."

"What? How?"

"He has a time machine and an invention that erases memories. His plan is to go back to right after you had just stolen the blueprints, erase your memory of stealing them, as someone else takes them and destroys them."

"But, Amy, I still resented Cornelius back then! Just because he had erased just that one memory, doesn't mean it would solve things. I know I would have found another way...perhaps a worse way."

"He knows that, Marc. But he wants to solve that problem without the use of his memory eraser. He knows there's only one person who can finally set your mind to rest."

"Franny?"

"I told him what you told me, Marc. I told him about your dream...I had to."

"It's okay, Amy. I'm only sorry that I had to tell you," Marc sighed. "If I had known sooner how you felt for me, I know it would have made a difference. The minute I realized that you maybe even sort of liked me, everything I felt for Franny dissipated. And the minute you said you loved me..."

"I do love you, Marc."

"I...I love you too, Amy."

"And I'm going to make sure that we never lose that love. We may even find it sooner," she smiled, as a few tears brimmed in her eyes. Marc reached his arm as far through the window as he could, and Amy grabbed it with her hands. "We've both waited long enough," she kissed his hand and let go. "This plan will work, Marc. I'll be there the whole time to make sure that it does."


	25. Chapter 25

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**By_ secretwindow1_**

----A/N----

Okay, here's chapter 25.

I left it at a cliff hanger. I know and I'm sorry! (Not really, its fun to be devious:P)  
I don't got much to say really, except, well...Enjoy!

Oh! AND ITS THE WEEKEND! YAAAAY!

* * *

---Marcs jail cell---

Marc lay on his hard bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Tomorrow was it.

Doris would be back. He couldn't let them let Doris loose in that courtroom!

It would kill poor Wilbur, he knew it. Then it'd come after him.

Control him like she had before.

There was to big a chance that she could hurt somebody, or get _him_ to hurt somebody he cared about.

Like Amy.

Amy.

He wiped the thought that just constructed in his mind away. Nothing was going to happen to her, at all.

He had to do something.

He was in a jail cell. He couldn't do anything.

Or could he?

A sudden idea struck him and he sat bolt upright, the cell's walls were plastered orange from the setting sun outside.

He'd still be on duty at this time, he had to.

"Tim!" Marc called, racing to the bars of his cell and holding on. "TIM!"

He was screaming at the top of his lungs, sounding stressed and scared.

Tim came racing down the hall, slipping to a halt in front of the cell. "Marc! What happened? Is everything okay?" He looked extremely worried.

"Tim, I've had the best idea I can muster right now. Please tell me you can get into the place where they have Doris."

Tim looked his brothers face over. "I might be able to."

Marc nodded. "Good, now this is what I want you to do. Get in there, and do _something _that will make them take longer to fix the hat. Okay?"

Tim gave Marc a sad look. "Marc, I can't. I just can't."

"You have to! Please!" Marc pleaded. "She can't be reconstructed. She can't, she'll hurt everybody and control me."

"I-I..Marc.."

"Please."

Tim closed his eyes, not wanting to see his brothers pleading face. It just broke his heart. "Fine. Just tell me what to do."

"Corrupt it." Marc said. "You were good at corrupting things when we were kids. Remember how I kept bugging you and to punish me you took my radio controled car and made it so it wouldn't work without using specific items? Do that to Doris. That'll buy us sometime, and I won't be sentanced to soon. We just need Cornelius to do what he needs to do next."

"Okay Marc." Tim nodded. "I'll do it."

Marc smiled at his brother. "Thanks Tim."

---Robinson dining room---

Cornelius tapped his chin thoughtfuly. The evening air was seeping into the dining room slowly, making everything seem tired and slow.

"We could use the blink in the courtroom, we really could. And it would be safer then using the time machine."

"Yes," Franny said. "but you're forgetting on thing. How are we going to get everybody to blink at once?"

Cornelius sighed for the 100th time. "I don't really know."

Franny rested her chin on her hand and watched Wilbur talking to Lewis across the table. If Wilbur was afraid to testify, he was doing a great job hiding it.

The two boys sat facing each other, Wilbur was sitting still, looking at a piece of paper with a dot in the middle. Lewis said 30, and Wilbur blinked.

"Hey Lewis!" Wilbur smiled. "You're right, the dot does appear in different places."

"I can't believe you haven't did this yet!" Lewis laughed.

Franny suddenly sat up straight, snapping her fingers. "I've got it!"

---court room---

The Robinsons ran as quickly as they could to the courtroom, Cornelius was dabbing sweat from his forhead with a cloth as they ran.

They were late. But it was worth being late, if his plan worked of course.

They entered the courtroom, everybodys eyes turned and followed Franny, Cornelius, Wilbur and Lewis as they stepped down the isle, and going to sit down, Lewis sitting in the back with Bud and Lucille, who had come earlier.

Cornelius just nodded at the judge, muttered a sorry and sat down behind the desk on the plaintiffs side.

Marc nodded to Cornelius from across the room, acknowlaging him.

"Now," the judge bagan. "we have been notified that the Bowler Hat, Doris, isn't able to work right now. We are doing everything in our power to get it to work, and until then we shall continue to question."

Marc winked at Cornelius. Cornelius bent down and whispered something in his lawyers ear, the man smiled deviosly.

Cornelius's lawyer stood up. "Your honor, Dr. Robinson has something that will make a break through in the case."

"Go ahead."

Cornelius stood and walked over to the front of the Judges high desk. "Sir, would it be fine if you would stand in front of me?"

The judge looked down at him. "No."

"Please? It'll help!" he sounded like a child.

The judge seemed to be thinking. "Alright, but only one time. You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

The judge stepped down and placed himself in the middle of the courtroom, looking Cornelius in the eye.

The tall, blonde man reached into his pocket and pulled out a invention known to everybody in the Robinson clan as The Blink, he held it in front of him.

"Now, I have invented this invention that will let you see what happened the night when 'Marc' hurt Wilbur."

"How'd you get the video?" The judge asked.

Cornelius smiled. "I keep this on my person at all times, it is always filming. But I do turn it off in court!" Cornelius added, noticing the judge's face.

"Now," he held The Blink in front of him, the date already punched in. "Its real simple, all of you look into this dot for ten seconds without blinking, so you all will be able to blink at the time I say 'ten'. That way you'll all be able to see the video."

He side glanced at his family, Franny was giving him a thumbs up.

"1...2...3...4...5..." Cornelius began to count, nobody in the room was blinking, just staring at the dot. All except the Robinson clan, who had their eyes closed to prevent blinking. He just hoped Marc would catch onto his plan, even if he didn't know what The Blink was or did.

"...8...9...10."

And he pressed the button.


	26. Chapter 26

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

**By_ jesterandjane_**

----A/N----

Okay...so I know this is probably like a carnal no no...but I had to backtrack! Gah, I am so sorry. It's just the line "And he pressed the button" didn't leave me with much to work with during the little bit of time I had this weekend. So don't shoot me, but I backtracked to Amy's point of view right as Cornelius is saying 10…is that okay?? Let's see, I also gave Amy a last name, did something to Cornelius, pretended I had any idea about how the law works, and left it off with a semi-cliffy…that I'll be more than willing to share what I had in mind if someone wants to know what Carl is speaking of to Franny. Or if it doesn't make it into the story, maybe I can make one of those additional chapters like I did with the musical? Just spit-balling (EW!) I guess :P It's no big deal right now. Other than that, I was feeling incredibly fluffy this evening…probably due to Wilbur and the fluffy bunnies :) Oh and I totally took the name fashionista from this season of Kim Possible!

* * *

--Court Room--

As Cornelius said 10, Amy suddenly opened her eyes and saw that Marc was still looking around rather confused. Without another millisecond passing by, she screamed, "Marc, close your eyes!"

It was followed by the sound of Cornelius saying, "blink" as loud as he could. As soon as he was certain it was okay to open his own eyes without suffering any memory loss, he did so, worried that Amy's outburst might have caused a hitch in the plan. "It's okay to look around now," he instructed nervously. To his relief, Cornelius heard almost everyone in the courtroom begin asking where they were and why amongst themselves. "It worked!" he cheered with his family but their celebration was cut short.

"Dr. Robinson, I believe you have some explaining to do." Cornelius turned around to see the judge completely unaffected by the Blink. "It's a good thing I followed the advice of Ms. Summers and closed my eyes when I did."

"I can explain..."

"I would say save it for the judge, but I _am_ the judge so start talking."

"What I did was in the interest of public safety...and the safety of my family. I don't know how, but that hat has a mind of its own, and that mind is set on getting Wilbur. But she wouldn't just stop there. She'd work on making everyone of us her slaves. Please, you have to believe me," Cornelius pleaded.

"If you felt to strongly, you could have spoken to me and explained your concern. I'm not heartless; I would have considered retracting my decision. But that wasn't the only reason was it?"

"No, your honor. I believe that Marc deserves a second chance at life. What he did was foolish and criminal, yes. But he was not the one who actually hurt my son or wife. He doesn't deserve punishment for what he had no control over."

"But he does deserve punishment for what he did do, which need I remind you includes the pre-meditated murder of your son." The judge sighed, "I cannot just bend the law for the sake of humanitarianism and what you believe. Nor for your contempt! The trial will reconvene in three days time and as for you," he narrowed his eyes at Cornelius, while Franny held on to Wilbur as tightly as she held onto her breath. "I'm placing you into custody under a bail of 250,000 dollars, at which time you will be placed under house arrest for a period of 30 days."

"No!" Franny couldn't help but let out a cry. But Cornelius looked at her to tell her it would be okay.

"I understand, your honor," Cornelius said as both he and Marc were let out by a couple of police officers who were still confused by their surroundings but knew they had to do their job.

--Old Town Precinct--

"Cornelius, I'm sorry," Marc said lamely from his cell, hoping that Cornelius could hear him from his.

"I know, Marc. It's not your fault," he answered.

"No, it is my fault. If I hadn't done this in the first place. If I hadn't been so stupid. Why did you help me anyway? I'm not worth 250,000 dollars."

"No, Marc, you're not worth 250,000 dollars," Cornelius answered honestly, hearing a sigh from Marc's cell. "No man is worth 250,000 dollars, because every life is unique and priceless."

"Cornelius, I wish I were half the man you are. I know I wouldn't be sitting in this cell if I were, that's for sure," Marc managed a laugh.

"Oh really? Then why exactly am I sitting here?"

"That is a very good point," they both laughed. After awhile, Marc spoke up again. "Cornelius, what the judge said about pre-meditated murder..."

"You don't need to explain."

"But I do. I had thought at one time that seeing Wilbur dead would be the only way for you to ever have your world come crashing down...but all those times I kept threatening..."

"Yeah?" Cornelius was now curious.

"I had thought about it, and decided I didn't have it in me to kill an innocent boy just because of my score with you. But Doris kept egging me on. Every time she told me to kill Wilbur already, I made the excuse that it wasn't time. And I only made it look as though I was serious about killing your son. I think even then I knew deep down that re-inventing Doris was a mistake."

"Then thank you."

"Thank you?! You have no reason to thank me!"

"Yes, I do. Had you re-invented Doris and _not_ decided to kidnap Wilbur, than who knows what might have happened. She may have found him on his own, no one around to protect him. Your kidnapping Wilbur, even if for the wrong reason, might have very well been the thing that kept him alive. I know it sounds wierd, but I'm a believer in things happening the way they do for a reason." Cornelius drew his logic from his own experience several years before when he was just a boy. "Things just seem to be going from bad to worse...but as soon as I get out of here, I swear it will be the last of this horrible time. Things will be set right, one way or another."

--The Robinson House--

Franny had finally controlled her tears and had determined to post bail. Most of the family gathered around the dining room table as they thought about a way to do so.

"This place is so big," Lewis spoke up naively. "Is 250,000 dollars really that much for us?"

"Oh sweetie, it doesn't work like that," Franny managed a giggle at the former version of her husband. "Yes, we are much much richer than others, but we don't have that much money right on hand. Some of it, yes, but alot of our money goes back into investing in the company and inventions and..."

"And taking care of this crazy family," Wilbur joked.

"Wilbur, not now," Franny warned. "The fact of the matter is, we only have a less than half of the bail money on hand."

"That's still a start," Lewis said hopefully.

"Lewis is right," Art tried to encourage his sister. "We'll get the rest. I have a little bit of money I've been saving up for if I ever get married."

"Which will be never so you might as well accept it," Gaston said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I couldn't do that to you, Art. You've worked hard to save that money, and I know you'll find someone someday," Franny rejected his offer.

"There's my college fund!" Wilbur said enthusiastically. "I still have what? 5 years before I go to college...if I go to college. Just use whatever is in that. That'll bring us to atleast half of the amount."

"First off, you _are_ going to college," Franny said. "Secondly, when your father and I started that fund for you, we both promised one another that no matter what we would save it for your education and nothing else."

"But mom! This is an emergency! Who cares about my education!"

"Apparently not you," Lewis rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying. I'd rather have dad out of jail than some silly college degree someday. Besides, I'm the son of Cornelius Robinson! Every college in the universe will want to offer me a full ride scholarship just to have me in their university."

"Wilbur, we are done discussing this. I promised your father, and I know that if it were the other way around, your father wouldn't even consider it either."

"Yeah right! Dad would rob a bank to get you out if he had to!" Wilbur's tone was now bordering on defiant and rebellious, and it was clear that he was upsetting Franny.

"Do you think this is easy for me?" She asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Never talk to your mother that way!" Lewis felt the need to step in since his future self wasn't around. "I may still be young, but I am still your father and I will not let you speak to her that way. Now apologize. Your mother is only thinking of what's best for you. You should be grateful for her and that she cares enough to see to it herself that you have what you need," Lewis obviously was referencing the fact that his own biological mother had only had the nerve to leave him on a doorstep in the rain. It wasn't something he brought up much anymore, but when he did, he always had a reason. "I don't mean anything towards you, mom," he quickly said to Lucille.

"I know, sweetie. You were just making a very good point. Isn't that right, Wilbur?" she looked at her grandson.

Wilbur couldn't deny that he felt extremely guilty this time around for the way he had spoken to his mother. And Lewis's outburst made him feel even worse. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm just worried for dad." He got up from where he was sitting and hugged her. "I didn't mean what I said. I know you're trying."

"It's okay, Wilbur," Franny let him sit on her lap. "I know you didn't mean it. And I know this is very hard on you, but no matter what happens, I know your father is going to be okay. He did what he knew was right to help Marc. Things will work out."

Amy felt bad about the entire situation. "If only I hadn't been so dumb. I shouldn't have said anything. Then the judge would have blinked like everyone else."

"Now, Amy, don't beat yourself up about this," Franny kindly scolded. " It was only natural for you to do what you did. I would have done the same thing for Cornelius."

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that it's my fault that your husband is in jail," she sighed.

"And I guess in a way, it's partially my fault that Marc is in jail," Franny looked at Amy, who was the only one in the room who knew what she meant by it. "So, we'll just call it even," she smiled graciously.

Wilbur, who was slightly curious as to what his mother had meant, jumped off her lap and looked at them all. "Now that we've got that cleared up, let's get back to trying to figure out what we can do for dad!"

"Maybe we can..." Carl started, but stopped when he saw Tallulah coming through the door of the dining room, her red eyes giving away that she had obviously been crying at some recent time. "Tallulah?" Everyone else followed Carl's lead and turned to look at her.

"My dear, what's wrong?!" Franny stood up quickly and looked at her cousin-in-law with concern. Carl, also moved closer.

"Um, nothing, it's nothing. I just wanted to, um, give you...this," Tallulah held out her hand weakly, opened it and revealed a check worth a large sum of money...large enough to cover the remaining portion of the bail amount and then some. Everyone gasped as they saw it.

"Tallulah, how did you get this?" Franny asked bluntly.

"I, I, I.." Tallulah began crying hysterically again and without thinking she set the check on the table and spun around to run out of the room crying. However, her foot caught and instead she fell into Carl. Instead of retreating, she just stayed there, crying on his shoulder, which was thankfully protected with a water proof metal coating that Cornelius had invented for the robot after an incident once when Wilbur was much younger. Franny, Billie and Lucille tried to console her as the rest of the family gathered closer.

"What did you do, sis?" Laszlo hated to admit he was worried about the way his sister was acting.

"I sold them..." Tallulah was vague.

"Sold what?" Franny gently urged her for a clearer answer.

Tallulah slowly looked up, first at Carl, and then around at everyone else. "I sold all of my clothes." Everyone gasped as she began to sniffle uncontrollably. Carl helped her to sit down in a chair and remained standing right behind her.

"What do you mean you sold your clothes?" Franny asked, grabbing the check to look at it more closely.

"Well, not all of them. She wouldn't take everything," she started. "You know I always have the latest fashions, sometimes even before they hit the market...well, they're worth just as much when sold. As soon as I heard the judge's order, I sold my extensive collection of clothes and designer handbags and shoes, and altogether...will it be enough?"

"Who on earth would pay that much for clothes?" Laszlo rolled his eyes, proving his worriedness was over, although he still felt bad for his sister's loss.

"Serena Fashionista."

"That fashion snob!?" They had all heard of her.

"She may be a snob, but she pays big for anything hot on the market and pays even more to get items before anyone else does. She's always resented me for having my own sources for getting the latest trends before her. That's why I knew she would pay big...even to me," Talullah explained.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't have made such a sacrifice," Franny patted her on the hand, sure she couldn't even begin to know how hard it must have been for Tallulah.

"Of course I should have. There was no other way. They're just clothes...I'll get more eventually," she said weakly. "This is what families do. Please take it. There's no way I could get my clothes back now anyways."

"Thank you, Tallulah," Franny hugged her, as everyone cheered.

"That's my daughter!" Petunia even exclaimed surprisingly proudly.

Carl took this moment to pull Franny aside so that no one else could hear them, "Franny, what will you do with the extra money?"

"I suppose I'll just give it back to Tallulah," Franny replied, having not given it much thought.

"I have a different idea. Something of a surprise for Tallulah. She's always daydreaming about it after all..." Carl begain to trail as he himself started daydreaming.

"Daydreaming? Oh, you mean? Yes, she has wanted that for a long time."

"Here's my idea," Carl began whispering to Franny his plan, as she nodded her approval.


	27. Chapter 27

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

**By_ doodlegirll_**

----A/N----

Alright, guys, I'm pretty sure this is exactly where we were NOT headed, but I couldn't help it! Sometimes ideas just pop into my overactive mind and they

Anyway, so tomorrow, me and Mama head home! So while I'll have internet (in my nice, soft room) I leave day after tomorrow for the Upper Peninsula for about two days...no internet...so I guess I'll be posting in my journal via cell phone!

Anyway, enough of my endless jabbering! Here's chapter 27!

* * *

----Jail----

Cornelius was just about asleep when he heard someone rattle the door to his cell. He sat up on the hard bed and grabbed his glasses, which he had put on the windowsill to prevent them from getting stepped on, and looked sleepily towards the cell door, where he could make out Tim unlocking it.

"Alright, Cornelius, you're free to go." Tim said. "Your family's here."

Cornelius looked confused for a minute, being as tired as he was from the day's events and brainstorming up a way to still save Marc from prison and Wilbur from Doris, and then he realized that his family must have somehow paid his bail.

Cornelius got to his feet and walked out of the cell, where he was immediatly met by Franny, Wilbur, Lewis, and Amy.

"Cornelius!" Franny said as she rushed forward and pulled her husband into a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

Cornelius returned her hug. "I'm fine." He said. He stepped back after a minute and looked at her quizingly. "But how did you get the money to pay my bail?" He asked.

Franny shook her head. "I'll explain everything on the way home." She said.

"And we spoke to Judge Mardy." Amy stepped in. "She's taking over Judge Hedson's place for the remainder of the trial. We spoke to her about what happened, and she agreed to let you off with no house arrest."

Cornelius looked surprised. "But how...?" He started to ask, but Amy cut him off.

"Let's just say she's owed me a favor for a while now." She said, smiling. Cornelius just nodded.

"Thank you." He said. He nodded towards the end of the hall. "If you want to talk to Marc, his cell is at the far end of the hall." He said. Amy nodded.

"Thank you." She said. "I do want to talk to him before we have to go back to court tomorrow."

Cornelius nodded sadly. "He really loves you, Amy." He said. "When we were talking about what had happened earlier, he told me how scared he is for you. I told him you feel the same way."

Amy nodded again. "I love him, too. I don't know what I'd do if..."

Amy couldn't finish. She just shook her head and bit her lip, unable to speak what could happen. Franny patted her arm soothingly.

"Why don't you go talk to Marc while we go and get whatever needs to be sorted sorted out?" She suggested.

"Okay." Amy said. "I won't be long."

Cornelius and Franny nodded and turned to walk down the hall, a very quiet Wilbur and Lewis following close behind.

----Marc's Cell----

"Marc?" Amy asked as she placed her hands on the bars of Marc's cell and peered in. "Marc?"

"Amy?" Marc whispered, getting up off of his bed and walking over to the door. "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Amy clasped his hand in hers. "I came with Franny, Wilbur, and Lewis to bail out Cornelius." She said. "I only wish I could do the same for you."

Marc squeezed her hand. "Just be there for me. That's all I ask." He said.

Amy bit her lip. "Always." She promised. "Always, not matter what."

Marc smiled and nodded.

"I'd better go. The Robinsons will be waiting. I just wanted to tell you I love you before the trial tomorrow." Amy said.

"Okay." Marc said, nodding again.

"I love you, Marc." Amy said.

"I love you, too, Amy. I'll see you in court tomorrow."

Amy's blue eyes brimmed with years as she squeezed his hand again. "I just hope they haven't fixed that awful hat. Who knows what will happen if they have!"

"You and I both know what will happen, Amy." Marc said quietly. "She's kill Wilbur the first chance she gets, then she'll come after me, I just know she will."

"I know." Amy said. "And that's what scares me."

"Amy?" Tim called down the hall to her. "The Robinsons are waiting."

"Okay, I'm coming." Amy said. She turned back to Marc. "I'll see you tomorrow, Marc." She whispered.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Amy."

With that, Amy turned and walked back down the hall to find the Robinsons.

----Courthouse----

The next day, the Robinsons once again found themselves climbing the stairs to the Todayland Courthouse. As they did, Wilbur gulped hard.

Today was the day. Today was the day Doris would be back, as confirmed by Judge Mardy's call earlier that morning, stating that today would be the day Wilbur would have to testify against Marc and most likely send him to jail for a long time.

"Wilbur?" Lewis asked, looking at his best friend with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Wilbur swallowed again and nodded. "Just a little nervous, that's all." He said, something Wilbur Robinson had never admitted to feeling before. Lewis cocked an eyebrow. "And don't you say anything." Wilbur added when Lewis opened his mouth to reply.

"Stop it you two." Franny scolded gently.

"Sorry, Mom." Wilbur and Lewis chorused together, carrying out their plan that Lewis was Wilbur's 'brother.'

"Thank you." Franny said.

The Robinsons stepped into the courhouse and made their way towards the courtroom, where they sat down. Carl, who had come along with the Robinsons, leaned over and whispered to Cornelius,

"I don't like this. I have that feeling again."

"What feeling?" Franny asked, overhearing Carl.

"The feeling that something bad is going to happen." Carl explained. "I get this kind of feeling everytime something bad happens, most of the time when it happens to Wilbur."

Franny's eyes flickered with worry.

"Do you think it's Doris?" She asked. Carl shrugged.

"I don't know." he admitted. "It could be, or it could be about Marc and not have anything to do with Wilbur at all. I can't be sure right now."

"Let's just hope it's neither of those right now." Cornelius said.

At that moment, Tim and another police officer came in, Marc in between them. They escorted him over to where his lawyer sat, and he sat down next to him, his eyes scanning the room for a friendly face.

"Order, order." Judge Mardy said, banging her gavel hard on the pad. "Order in the court, please. Thank you. To begin, do we have the machine in question?"

"Yes, your honor." An officer said, wheeling in a cart covered with a blanket. "We have it right here. We just have to do a few more things to make it run, but we have it here."

Judge Mardy nodded. "Then in the meantime, do we have a witness?"

Lewis saw Wilbur go stiff and his eyes widen in fear out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, your honor, we do have one."

"Ah, good." Judge Mardy said. She looked over the paper that the officer had handed her. "Then I call Wilbur Robinson to the stand."

Wilbur gulped and looked at Cornelius for support. Cornelius nodded and Wilbur slowly rose from his seat and crossed the room, seating himself in the witness stand. An officer stepped forward.

"Place your right hand in the air and your left on the book in front of you." He said. Wilbur gulped and did as he was told.

"Wilbur Robinson, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

Wilbur gulped again and glanced at his family, then Marc, who looked at him with a scared expression on his face, and he sighed and nodded.

"I do." He said.

The officer stepped back and Wilbur bit his lip.

"Thank you. Wilbur," Judge Mardy said. "Do you know the man being charged?"

"Yes." Wilbur said. "Well, I didn't, but I do now."

"How do you know him?"

"Well..." Wilbur said. He sighed. He was under oath, and he couldn't lie. "I met him when he broke into our house and kidnapped me." He said.

"Did he hurt you in any way?"

"No, he didn't hurt me." Wilbur said. "He tied me to a chair, but he didn't hurt me."

"Then can you tell me how you were hospitalized with internal bleeding and knockedd  
unconcious and then slip into a coma, waking up with amnesia?"

"Doris is the reason I had amnesia." Wilbur said. "She knocked me against the wall."

"Do you remember anything else?"

Wilbur shook his head. "I was unconcious, remember? I don't remember anything else but waking up in the hospital."

Judge Mardy nodded. "Thank you, Wilbur." She looked at the officers assembling the rest of Doris together.

"Is it ready?" She asked. The officers nodded and Wilbur felt his heart stop for a minute.

"Yes, your honor." They said. One finished up with what he was doing, and before anyone had any time to do anything, Doris's light came on and she flew into the air. She glanced around for a second as everyone gasped, and Marc sunk low into his chair in fear, and Wilbur sat frozen, his eyes never leaving Doris.

Doris turned in all directions, scanning the crowd, looking for someone. Suddenly, her light turned red as she spotted Wilbur in the witness stand. Her green light turned red as she beeped/hissed, and then headed straight for Wilbur.

Lewis suddenly realized Wilbur wasn't moving. He was frozen in fear, plastered to the back of the witness stand chair like he had been glued there. Lewis stood up quickly and screamed as loud as he could:

"Wilbur, look out!"

* * *

That's all I have! Stacy, it's your turn I guess, so good luck!

Robi


	28. Chapter 28

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

**By_ Secretwindow1_**

----A/N----

I am SO sorry for the long wait!  
It seems like everytime its my turn, I'm either late or post really short entries.  
I am SO sorry! Dx

I don't know if you'd consider this short, but eh.

Well, uh, enjoy!

* * *

He heard Lewis's cry, but couldn't move. 

Fear had overcome him and swallowed him like a wave covering a person in the ocean.

His father was behind him screaming something, digging in his coat pocket. His mother jumping up and down, actually crying.

The hat was coming at him, beeping, its red light getting redder, claws coming out from under it.

She revealed a long sharp looking limb, it looked like a cutless, but even more dangerous.

It was pointed and sharp, its point gleemed in the lights of the courtroom.

She was going to kill him, she was bent on murder.

Twelve feet away, he opened his mouth to scream, six feet away, he tried to move but couldn't, three feet and she raised the long limb.

It was as if everything was in slow motion.

She threw her robitic arm down at him, when suddenly she was grabbed in mid air, the person holding onto her jumping at her, Doris arm suddenly coming down onto of the person, both collapsing on the ground.

Wilbur didn't understand what just happened, everybody was screaming and jumping out of their seats, running to the door. The police officers ran to the person on the ground, to help them.

Then they had Doris.

One of her many limbs sticking out of her were torn off, and her light was broken.

She was beeping non-stop, then one of the officers reached under her and turned her off, her light slowly fading.

Wilbur finally let out a breath of air, lifting a hand to his forhead, both were soaked with sweat.

Franny ran over to him, Cornelius trailing behind her with Lewis tailing him, and hugged her son.

"Honey! Its okay." She whispered, holding him tightly.

"Mom, its fine. Mom, let go! Mom!" He pushed her off and looked over to the person.

"Are they alright?"

One of the officers held the person up, they had a streak of blood down their temple, and a red stain in the middle of the chest, which was getting bigger and darker.

Tim, who had helped the others pick up the person, gasped. "No!"

He bent down and grabbed the unconsious mans shoulders.

"Marc, no!"

Everybody turned and gasped. Marc sat up with his head tilted backwards, his mouth open and eyes closed, the red stain now completely covering the chest area of his shirt.

"Marc?" Tim whispered, but Marc didn't responde.

"Marc!" Amy came running over. She threw herself at Marc, hugging him tightly. "Marc, Marc no Marc, Marc!"

She burried her head in his chest and burst into tears, holding him firmly.

She wouldn't let go, even as the cops pulled at her and told her not to touch him.

"Marc, no! Marc! Wake up, Marc, wake up!"

"Move away!" cried Cornelius, rushing over to Marc. He kneeled down next to him and pulled his shirt up, below it was a gash in his chest, it was deep and spurted blood every other second.

Cornelius grabbed a cloth from him jacket and placed it on the wound, turning to Tim who was standing stock still, white as a ghost.

"Don't just stand there, Tim! Run and call somebody! He's bleeding out!"

Amy broke into a heartbreaking sob and hugged herself, and lay on the ground by Marc's legs, holding onto his shin. "Ma-a-arc."

.::::Hospital::::.

(Again)

Franny was conforting Amy in the hospital room as Cornelius, Wilbur and Lewis stood behind the big doors of the emergancy room, waiting.

They had followed in and Dr. Cindy Atticus had told them to wait there while she took a look at Marc.

They had been standing there for twenty minutes now.

"Dad..." Wilbur whispered, still in shock of what just happened.

"I know son," Cornelius murmured, he ruffled his sons hair, trying to brighten Wilburs spirits.

He didn't succeed.

Instead Wilbur ignored Cornelius's attempt and walked over to the wall and sat down.

"She was going to actually kill me..."

Lewis walked over to him and sat down, placing his chin in his hands.

Five more minutes passed.

"Thats it," Cornelius huffed, throwing his hands up. "I'm going down there whether they like it or - "

"Not?"

He turned and let out a sigh. Dr. Atticus was shuffling her plump body over to them, looking riled and tired.

Her red hair, instead of being tied in the neat pony-tail she had when they arrived, was sticking out at all ends.

"I understand how hard it was to wait, Mr. Robinson," she said. "Now how are you related to Marc?"

"We're uh...Not related. We're, if you would, friends." Cornelius answered, moving his hands around. "How is he?"

Dr. Attius sighed. "In serious condiction. He was stabbed in a major attery, and for some maraculus reason he is still alive. Barely, but he's alive. His breathing has become shallow, and he has slipped in a coma."

Cornelius flinched at that awful word. "Is there anyway to save him?"

"No." Dr. Atticus said sadly. "Unless.."

"Unless what?"

"Unless we use this vaccine. Its new to the world, and very dangerous to try. It's only been used once, and its said to work mircales. Its still very dangerous, since its a new product. It works in the body and stops the blood from leaving the body for a short time period. If we give him it, we could try to go in surgery and fix the attery. But, as I said before, its dangerous. We don't know how long the vaccine would last. Its possible it could stop at the wrong time."

Cornelius looked her in the eye. "Whats the chance it'll save his life?"

"Fifty fifty."

Cornelius glanced over at his son, who was on his feet and had his fists balled at his sides.

"He'd want you to do the same for me, dad," Wilbur said. "its worth the try."

Cornelius sighed. "Lets try this new miracle vaccine."

Dr. Atticus nodded curtly. "Just keep your fingers crossed and your heads bowed in prayer."

------------------------------  
Sorry to Cali, I wonder how your gonna write the next chapter!

Now, this is the first idea I had when reading Robins chapter.  
And now, I apologize but, hey! Everybody else got something, so...It was just sense that Marc would get something! Other then jail time! -looks around, everybodys ticked and murder-looking-

Crap.  
I'm going to hide now.


	29. Chapter 29

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

**By_ jesterandjane_**

----A/N----

Wow...this is like the neverending story :P Oh well, it's major fun. Anyways, been sooo busy with school which explains my slowness in updating _anything_. But here it is finally. To explain, I basically got tired of us dancing around Marc's sentencing...which means I'll probably have to hide now. I looked up some kidnapping laws and what not also took into account that this is the future, and who knows how much the law will have changed by then as new laws are made all the time. So I figured that Marc's is a case that falls under the category of "special circumstance" by future standard. Of course, I don't want this to be the case in all kidnappings in the future!! Just in this story for Marc's sake. Hmm, what else. Well, I tried to make this as believable as possibly medically wise as well. But if there's anything I don't know more than law it's medicine XD I also added a background element that always fascinated me in the movie. And in the time of the flashback or stroll down memory lane or what not, it's supposed to be sometime shortly before Lewis has been adopted.

The only thing left to say is, beware of fluff and dreaming nerds :P 

The doctor had almost left the waiting room completely when all of a sudden, Amy's voice cried out, "Wait!" Everyone, including the doctor turned and looked at her curiously and with great concern at the desperate tone in her voice.

"My dear, whatever is the matter?" Dr. Atticus asked as she came back over to them.

"You said that it's 50/50 and that it's only been used once before..."

"Well, yes, but I assure you there have been numerous tests done on lab rats and..."

"But he's not a rat!" Amy was becoming hysterical.

"Amy, you know the longer Dr. Atticus waits, the less chance it has of working," Cornelius tried to urge the matter along.

"I know, I know. I'm just concerned about one thing...what if it doesn't work?"

"I'm sorry?" the doctor wasn't quite sure what Amy meant.

"I guess I mean, will it be more harm than good if it doesn't work?"

"Oh, I see. Well, I can't deny that there is a rare chance for side effects in a patient should the patient's body respond in an unexpected way to the medicine. But I can assure you, we already ran numerous tests, checked all his medical histories for any known alleries and we feel confident that it's worth taking. I wouldn't have suggested it had I not had the confidence that this could work. The worse recorded side effect was temporary paralysis."

"Paralysis!?" Amy gasped before breaking into tears. Franny wrapped her in a supportive hug as she continued to cry.

"Miss, time is of the essence either way. If yo have any doubt then..."

"No, I trust your judgement," Amy sniffled.

"Thank you. Now befoe I forget again. Are _any_ of you here a legal relative to Marc?"

"No, I'm afraid his only brother had to report back to the station since he was still on duty at the time of the incident," Cornelius explained. "But he should be here within the hour."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to wait to use the new medicine. I need signed consent from a legal relative."

"But it could be to late," Amy argued.

"I'm sorry but I have to follow protocol."

"But doctor, this is about possibly saving a man's life. Doesn't that count for anything?" Cornelius reasoned. Dr. Atticus only sighed, obviously contemplating the situation.

"What about a fiance?" Amy asked suddenly as everyone turned to look at her.

"Well, sweetie, why didn't you speak up sooner?" the doctor was surprised. "Because you're not a wife, there are some workarounds but it shouldn't be too difficult considering the situation. If I can contact Marc's brother and gain verbal consent, it may be possible to have the responsibilty of Marc's care legally released to you. He can fill out the official paperwork when he gets here. Where can I reach this brother?"

"He should be at the Old Town Precinct. His name is Tim O'Brady," Cornelius answered. "Fiance?" he asked Amy after the doctor had rushed off.

"I couldn't think of anything else. And I knew that they sometimes make exceptions as long as there is family consent."

"Quick thinking, Amy!" Wilbur cheered.

"Thank you, but it doesnt' excuse lying," Amy didn't want to set a bad example.

"It'll be fine. You could just consider this a proposal to Marc. I'm sure he'll accept as soon as he comes through," Franny assured with a smile.

"Some proposal. I just hope Tim goes along with the plan," Amy sighed. Almost as soon as she had spoken, a nurse came and informed them that Tim had released verbal consent and that Marc was now being prepped for treatment.

--The Waiting Room 7 Hours Later--

"It was a good thing Tim gave consent," Cornelius said as he re-entered the waiting room after having taken a phone call. "Something new has come up and he won't be here until much later."

"It's been seven hours," Amy was past anxious. "He went into surgery around six and now it's almost one."

"The nurse _did_ say it would be a long and grueling process," Cornelius responded as he sat down between Franny and Wilbur. Cornelius felt bad, but his heart_ was _relieved that this hospital stint didn't involve his son or his wife. He tried to not to let on what he was thinking. He looked at Wilbur who sat, obviously bored. They had agreed to let Wilbur and Lewis stay with them, but now Lewis had fallen asleep in the chair beside Wilbur, leaving the latter with no one to goof off with as they waited.

A half an hour and at least a hundred agitated huffs later, Wilbur became bored beyond compare and he wasn't about to give in to sleep. He looked at his dad's past self to see him sleeping like a rock, as always. He heard him mumble something and suddenly a mischievious idea struck him that Wilbur was sure he would be entertained by. Wilbur poked Lewis in his rib and waited for a typical response. "Blue cheese rockets taste like pickles." Wilbur stifled a laugh, which garnered a glare from his mother to see what he was up to and a sudden perk in Cornelius. Wilbur poked him again, "Go away Neptune I'm talking to Pluto."

"Wilbur Robinson, you stop that this instant," Franny warned, although the small chuckle in her voice didn't seem too convincing.

Wilbur couldn't resist the temptation and defied his mom by giving Lewis another poke, "Oh, Franny, your eyes are so beautiful when you karate chop."

"Okay, EWWWW!" Wilbur said loud enough to stir Lewis.

"What happened? Is Marc okay?"

"Don't know, dude, but we do know that blue cheese rockets taste like pickles, you were talking to pickles and that you think mom's eyes are beautiful when she karate chops...something I didn't need to know."

Lewis sat up straight and blushed a little, something that was shared by Cornelius. "So why did you wake me? It was a good dream!"

"Lewis has got a point," Franny intervened.

"What, that you have beautiful eyes when you karate chop?" Cornelius looked at his wife curiously.

"Well, yeah, but it is pretty late. And Lewis is obviously tired. There's nothing more they can do here, maybe we should get the boys home."

"Hey, I'm not tired!" Wilbur protested but was betrayed by a yawn which then caused Lewis to yawn.

"You're right. How about I take the boys home and then come back?" Cornelius suggested.

"Sounds good. And I'll stay here with Amy. And could you bring some of mom's coffee patches? I think it would do us some good."

"Now hon, I don't need you getting addicted to them."

"I'll take my chances. I just_ really _need some coffee."

"Okay, okay," Cornelius relented as they walked towards the end of the waiting room, Lewis and Wilbur diddlydaddlying behind.

"And why didn't you tell me you used to dream about my beautiful eyes?" she joked.

"I never did? I could have sworn I mentioned it at least once," Cornelius smiled as he pulled Franny close and kissed her on the forehead.

"See that's what becomes of you dreaming about beautiful eyes," Wilbur teased as he looked away from his mom and dad's public display of affection. Lewis just rolled his eyes.

"Did you hear that, _gorgeous_?" Franny put emphasis on the word as she looked at her husband.

"No, I was too lost in those _beautiful eyes_," Cornelius joined his wife in teasing their son.

"Very funny. Now I'm going to have nightmares if I _do_ sleep."

"Okay, okay. We'll stop," Franny laughed. "Now seriously, don't worry about Marc. I'm sure he'll come through alright. You two just get some rest okay," she hugged them both before the went on ahead.

Before going on, Cornelius looked at Franny seriously. "You try to get some rest too okay? I don't want anything happening to you again."

"Don't worry. I will," Franny closed the distance between them with a kiss and a loving hug.

"Hello! I thought the pda fest was over already!" Wilbur called back to his dad sarcastically.

"You better go before he makes a bigger scene," Franny laughed and returned back over to where she had been sitting previously.

"You're lucky to have him you know," Amy said sentimentally.

"And you're very lucky to have Marc," Franny returned the sentiment.

"You know, deep down, I always wanted Marc to be the one. And I can only dream that even deeper down, it was the same for him with me."

"I'm sure it was. Men are just a little clueless. Why I doubt that if Cornelius hadn't been brought to the future when he was a kid, who knows if he would have realized I was the one for him," Franny joked.

"I remember when Marc and I were five or six, there was this time when we got so mad at Mildred because she told us that we were too young to get married. So we decided to run away to Canada or some place where there weren't any stupid laws about marraige. But then Marc said that we would have to change our names so that no one could ever find us."

"Aww, that sounds so cute. What happened."

"Well, we made it to the train station when Marc's future father, also a police officer at the time, spotted us and realized we seemed confused and out of place. He asked us if we were lost, and well, I blurted out the truth by accident and of course he towed us back to Mildred. But I can sure say not without a fight from Marc. Marc protested the entire drive back to the orphanage. I think that's when Marc's father first got the notion that he wanted to adopt the fiesty little boy. After about a year, Marc and I got to the point where liking each other would just be too wierd. But we still stayed really close as friends. Then the following year, the O'Brady's showed up for their first adoption interview and again were smitten with Marc. Eventually they took the plunge and adopted him, taking him away from me. The day he left, I went up to the roof and took out my emotion on the wall with some chalk. But then Lewis came up and saw me."

"What? Was he a tattle-tale or something?" Franny asked in shock.

"No, nothing like that. But he did tell me that the rain would wash it away when I told him that I wanted it to be there forever. That's when I started crying, and Lew-I mean Cornelius decided to invent a permanent chalk for me to use."

"That sounds like him. The big softy," Franny joked.

"Yes, so thanks to him, what I wrote will be there forever, or at least until the building is torn down."

"Wait...Jack and Sarah?" Franny asked suddenly.

"Yes...how did you know?"

"I went with Lewis once to visit Mildred at the orphanage when we were younger. He took me up to the roof and I saw it. He told me that it had been put there by some little kid once who was playing make believe or something."

"That's because that's what I told him. There was no way I was telling him how I felt about Marc. You see, Jack and Sarah are the names we had decided to change ours to when we made it to Canada. Nobody knew that but me and him. And now he's..." Amy didn't finish. The wait was starting to take it's toll and remininscing only made her think more of how she never wanted to live without Marc again.

"No it'll be okay. You'll see. Everything will be alright. Trust me, I'm always right," Franny tried to comfort her newfound friend.

--The Robinson Mansion--

"Alright you two, I'm not going to tell you you have to go to sleep or anything, but you do have to hang out here. You've been at that hospital for too long as it is," Cornelius said as they walked up to the house.

"What about you?" Wilbur asked.

"Well, your mom really shouldn't be there either, but because she won't budge, I need to be there to support her," Cornelius answered as he opened the door and followed them in. "I guess no one can really sleep," Cornelius said in response to the unusual loudness in the house for the time it was.

Carl was the first to greet them, "Everyone was starting to get worried."

"Well, there's still room to be anxious. Marc's been in surgery for over 7 hours," Cornelius responded gloomily. "That's why I brought Wilbur and Lewis home. They need to preoccupy themselves with something else."

"Then they'll be in good hands here. That's what everyone's doing. Everyone's been playing cards for the past hour or so, but we've been debating maybe a chargeball tournament."

"Chargeball?!" If there was anything that could take Wilbur's mind off of anything, it was chargeball. "Sweet! Let me go get it all set up for a tournie!" Wilbur ran off to his room, followed by Lewis who walked slowly, knowing there was no way he would be getting anymore sleep anytime soon.

"So, Carl," Cornelius looked at the robot once they were alone. "Franny told me about your plan for thanking Tallulah."

"Oh, uh, yeah, well, I..." Carl felt suddenly sheepish.

"And I think it's brilliant. What she did must have been very difficult."

"I know it was," Carl rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "When I passed by her room last night, she was still crying to herself. But she hasn't said another word about it. I think she doesn't want us to think it wasn't a sincere sacrifice."

"That's why I think that giving her a space where she can become a real designer is inspired. We'll build her her own runway even. Just picture it," Cornelius was always the one to take to a new project with enthusiasm.

"I can definitely picture it," Carl ran a few internal calculations and quickly printed off a rough sketch and handed it Cornelius.

"That's perfect! Now we just have to keep this away from Tallulah," Cornelius was about to give it back to Carl to take for safe keeping but was first startled by the sound of the loud doorbell followed by a cheer from either Spike or Dmitri. "I wonder who that could be," Cornelius went to the door and answered it to find Tim and the judge standing there."Tim? Judge Marty? What are you doing here?"

"I know it's late Dr. Robinson, but your wife told us that we could find you here. It's about Marc's sentencing."

"I don't understand."

"After the attack, the jury approached me with their unanimous decision that Marc was not guilty of attempted murder and in light of what happened, I had no choice but to honor their verdict."

"That's wonderful!"

"However, there is still the matter of the alledged kidnapping charges which as you know Marc plead guilty to."

"Yes, but isn't there any way to take back the charges? I mean, un-press them?"

The judge laughed, "You could withdraw them if you wish, but by law something still has to be done. Now fortunately this case is one we consider a special circumstances case. I considered the case, contacted the federal government to make sure that I was not outside of the law, and have reached what I believe, and Tim agrees, is a fair sentence."

"Yes?" Cornelius held his breath. There was silence for a moment but it was broke by the ring of Tim's phone. He excused himself to take the call.

"I have looked at his actions as warrant for immediate parole and have shortened his sentence to six months, during which time 3 will be spent under constant guard while he is still in the confines of the hospital. Upon the 91st day, his sentencing will change to house arrest for an additional 90 days. A final hearing to discuss any further, if needed, sentencing will be held some time during the final week of his house arrest."

"That's very generous, your honor."

"Yes, it is. But there are much worse and more pressing cases for me to attend to. I have no time to waste on a man who is clearly sorry for his actions. However, I am not excusing them either. Had this been several years ago when I first became a judge, he would have faced much worse. But I won't argue changes in law right now. I only wish that all criminals were no worse than Mr. O'Brady."

"Cornelius!" Tim came running back over to them.

"What is it?"

"That was the hospital. Marc's body went into shock during the surgery. They were able to bring him through, thanks to the medicine, but he has no reflexes!"

"Paralysis?"

"Possibly and they also need to run more tests to be certain what the shock had on his nervous system."

"Now let's not panic, the doctor said it may only be temporary," Cornelius tried to remain calm.

"Amy had a fit of hysteria which may have been brought on by exhaustion, but they've had to sedate her," Tim continued. "Trina is already on her way to help Franny with the vigil."

"We should get to the hospital as soon as possible too and pray that the worst has finally passed!"


	30. Chapter 30

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter Thirty**

**By_ doodlegirll_**

----A/N----

Whoa...chapter 30? I think you're right, Cali; this story really is never ending!

I'm going to go ahead and tell you guys now, you're not going to like what I've done to poor Marc :-( Not one bit. I hated to do that to him, but...well, you know how I am with my ideas and them NOT GOING AWAY!!!

So here's my chapter!

* * *

Lewis and Wilbur had just started a game of Chargeball in which Wilbur was attempting to teach Lewis how to play when Cornelius ran into Wilbur's room, his face etched with worry.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Wilbur asked, noting the worried expression on his father's face.

"It's Marc." Cornelius said. "He went into shock after the surgery, and he has no reflexes." The boys' eyes widened.

"He's paralyzed?" Lewis asked, staring at his future self in disbelief. Cornelius nodded sadly.

"Tim and Judge Mardy just showed up and the hospital called Tim. They were able to get through with the surgery fine, but he went into shock and he won't respond to any stimuli. They had to sedate poor Amy because she went into a fit of hysteria, and Tim's wife Trina is with her and Franny. Tim's waiting in the living room and I'm headed back to the hospital." Cornelius said. "We're hoping he's only paralyzed temporarily..."

"But what if he's not?" Wilbur asked, interupting him. Cornelius sighed and was silent for a minute before he opened his mouth to speak, but Lewis beat him.

"It means Marc will never be able to walk or move at all ever again." He said.

"What about his verdict, then?" Wilbur asked, still digesting what Lewis had just said. "What's going to happen to him?"

"Judge Mardy, in light of what happened, was actually pretty generous and is letting Marc off with six months parole, three of which he's going to be spending in the hospital, and the next three under house arrest."

"Then?" Wilbur said, waving his hand for his dad to continue.

"Then he's a free man."

Wilbur and Lewis both sighed. "This isn't going well." Wilbur muttered to mostly himself. Cornelius smiled and reached out a hand to ruffle his son's hair.

"I know." He said. "Let's just hope this all turns out alright in the end."

With that, he turned and walked out of Wilbur's room, leaving the two best friends to look at each other sadly.

----Hospital----

Cornelius and Tim had to force themselves to walk -- not run -- back into the hospital to the waiting room where Franny, Trina, and Amy waited. Tim was as white as a sheet, and Conelius hoped everything would turn out alright.

"Cornelius!" Franny said as soon as she saw her husband. She jumped up from her place beside the sleeping Amy and rushed over to him, hugging him tightly. "Marc's gone into shock!"

"I know." Cornelius said. "The doctor called Tim. He and Judge Mardy showed up and told us what's going to happen to Marc."

Franny pulled back and looked her husband in the face. "And?" She asked.

"He's going to be let off with six months parole, three of which will be spent here and the other three under house arrest." Cornelius said. "Judge Mardy and Tim both agreed that sounded fair."

Franny nodded in agreement after a moment. "It could have been worse." She said. She looked over her shoulder at Amy, who was sitting beside Trina, who was trying to comfort Tim, who had his head in his hands, and was fast asleep with her head slumped on her shoulder. "I don't think poor Amy can take much more." Franny whispered.

"What exactly happened?" Cornelius asked.

"When Dr. Atticus told us that Marc had gone into shock and wasn't responding to stimuli, I thought Amy was going to go crazy. She began crying hysterically and screamed, fighting anyone who tried to touch her. It took three people to restrain her to where Dr. Atticus could sedate her, the poor thing." Franny shook her head sadly.

"Did Dr. Atticus tell you where Marc is paralyzed?" Cornelius asked.

"From the waist down." Franny said. "Dr. Atticus hasn't come back from making sure his nervous system is alright."

No sooner had the words left Franny's mouth did Dr. Atticus appear in the waiting room doorway, a solumn look on her face. Trina gave her husband a small nudge and Tim was at his feet in a second.

"Is Marc alright? What's wrong with him? Is he going to be alright?" Tim asked in a rush. Dr. Atticus held up her hand to stop him.

"Mr. O'Brady, please, calm down." She said. Tim took a deep breath and Trina stood to put her hand on Tim's shoulder in reassurance as Franny and Cornelius crossed the room to join them.

"Is Marc alright?" Tim asked again, the fear for his brother relevant in his voice. Dr. Atticus sighed.

"We just got his nervous system tests back. The shock didn't affect them as bad as we previously thought, though he will be quite weak for a while after he awakens. He is, however, paralyzed from the waist down as we feared, and it does look to be permenent, though we can't be sure at the moment, and he's lost a lot of blood. He's currently recieving blood before we take him up to his room."

Tim bit his lip and swallowed hard. _Marc, no..._ He thought. Trina squeezed his hand in assurance.

"Is he still in a coma?" Cornelius asked. Dr. Atticus shook her head.

"That's another small piece of good news. Because his body above his waist responded to the stimuli, it means he's unconcious, but he's not in a coma." Dr. Atticus said, and the four in front of her gave a small sigh of relief at the good news -- small is it might be. It gave them hope.

"Thank you, doctor." Trina said. Dr. Atticus nodded and looked around the small group at Amy, who was still fast asleep in the chair.

"Marc is about to be transported back into his room to wait until he wakes up. Should I get another bed put in there for Ms. Summers?"

Tim nodded. "That's a good idea." He said. "She'll want to be here when Marc wakes up."

Dr. Atticus nodded. "I'll see to it, then." She said as she turned to walk back down the hall. "You can come in as well if you like, but try not to speak too loudly."

The four nodded, and Dr. Atticus walked back down the hall. Tim sighed and sat down in his chair again, his head in his hands.

"It's going to be okay, Tim." Franny spoke up, trying to comfort Marc's brother. "The surgery was a success and he's close to waking up. He's going to be okay."

"But he's paralyzed from the waist down!" Tim said. "Not to mention he's lost a lot of blood and his nervous system was weakened from the shock!"

"But he's not in a coma anymore, Tim." Cornelius said. "And Dr. Atticus said he's getting blood now."

"Cornelius and Franny are right, Tim." Trina said. "Marc's made it this far. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Tim just sighed. "I hope you're right." He said.

At that moment, a doctor came in with the bed for Amy. Tim easily picked her up and placed her gently on the bed the doctor had wheeled in for her, following them down the hall to a room. The room was fairly large, and the doctor wheeled the bed and Amy over to the corner on the other side of the room.

"How long do you think she'll be out?" Franny asked. The doctor shrugged.

"A couple hours at most." He said. "I'm not sure how much of the medicine we gave her, just enough to knock her out and calm her down."

Just then, the door was opened again and two more doctors came in, this time wheeling an unconcious Marc on the bed.

Marc was, as Dr. Atticus said, unconcious, but he didn't appear to be sleeping peacefully. He had a row of stitches about two inches long down his right temple and a bandage was wrapped tightly around his chest where the gash had been. He had breathing tubes in his nose and an IV in his arm, and Cornelius couldn't shake the image of his son in the same position from his mind. He silently thanked everything had turned out alright for Wilbur, and prayed it would be the same for Marc.

Tim took a deep breath and made his way over to his brother's side slowly. Trina made her way over to her husband's side, slipping her hand into his in comfort as they stared down sadly at Marc. Franny and Cornelius exchanged a sympathetic glance and stayed beside Amy, letting Tim have a little time with his brother to himself as the nurses finished setting everything up.

"Now if he starts to wake up or you need anythin', just hit that button above his bed." The nurse, whom Franny and Cornelius recognized as Nurse Andrews, said.

"We will, thank you." Trina said softly. Nurse Andrews smiled and looked past Trina towards the Robinsons, where her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Well, I didn't expect to see ya'll here!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "How's your son doing?"

"Very well, thank you. He's regained all of his memory and is back to his normal self." Cornelius said. Nurse Andrews smiled and nodded.

"That's great news!" She said. "Is he with you?"

Franny shook her head. "He's back at home with his brother." She said, still going along with the plan that Lewis was her son and not her husband's past self. "Though we have Marc here to thank for that. If Marc hadn't stopped Doris from...from hurting him, he might be here in Marc's place."

Nurse Andrews looked down at Marc and nodded. "They said he was a hero." She muttered.

Cornelius nodded. "He is."

Nurse Andrews nodded and turned back to the O'Bradys. "I'll be back a little later to check on him, okay?" She said. The O'Bradys nodded and she turned on her heel and walked from the room.


	31. Chapter 31

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter thirty one**

**By_ Secretwindow1_**

----A/N----

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

That's the song I listened to while writing this chapter. Check it out, yo. It might even be nice to listen to while reading this chapter, yeah.

Now, please forgive me for the ever so long wait.  
I have many reason's, but I know you bloody well do not want to hear my problems right now. All you want to know if Marc lives, right?  
Well, he **dies.  
**Just kidding! To find out, you'll have to read the chapter. I am pretty happy about it, and as soon as I read the chapter before this I knew what I was going to do.  
I can just see this webstory ending like this.  
All I can say is that I am happy with what I wrote, and cannot wait to read the next chapter(s).

I will reread this webstory, and most likely cry because we know what'll happen to Marc, and just remember how much fun we all had writing this.  
And how many times you guys had to remind me to write my chapter. :P  
I am really flattered that I get to choose life or death for Marc. Mwhauahha, will he live? Mwuahha!  
Also, this chapter will be mostly descriptions, and some dialogue. But, enough of my babble.  
I hope you enjoy my last chapter, (I am sure) contributed to this webstory.  
Can't wait to see the next chapters, the ending, and the newest fic!

Stacy

* * *

Tim closed his eyes and held his wifes hand tightly, laying his free hand on his brothers arm. 

He felt so bad, as if this had been his fault, but he knew it wasen't.

He opened his eyes and let a tear drop, he stared into his brothers sullen, sleeping face.

How he wished he could have helped him, to have stopped what happened from happening.

"Tim...Are you okay?" asked a somewhat far-away voice, it sounded so much like Trinas.

He turned to her, and nodded. "I am. It's just that..."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." she said, patting his hand. "There was nothing that could have been done."

"I know."

"He's going to make it."

Tim nodded, staring at his feet.

They stood there, all four of them, watching Marc, for what seemed like hour's. He didn't move, just lay still, looking upset in his sleep. The monitor he was hooked up with beeped every other second, Tim couldn't help but have a small hate for the beeping sound.

Franny and Cornelius just stood behind them, holding each others hand, watching the two. They didn't know what to say, other then the things that had already been said.

Finally there was a slight movement that made all their hearts jump.

It wasen't Marc, but Amy.

She moved around slowly on the bed placed at the side of Marc, her face troubled. Finally she opened her eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling.

She blinked a few times, then suddenly sat up straight and looked around, her eye's wide.

They searched the room until they fell on Marc, then she let out a sudden gasp, let the tears out.

She climbed out of the bed, her legs a little wobbly from the medicine, and slid to her knee's by Marc's bed, placing her small hands around his larger hand.

She closed her eye's and put her head on his arm, weeping, and whispered between hiccups,

"Oh Lord...Oh Lord, please...Oh Marc..."

Franny and Trina, who seemed to be thinking the same thing, quickly moved over to Amy and placed their hand's over her shoulders, trying to calm her.

"Honey, its okay, he's going to make it...Marc's strong." Franny murmured.

"I never wanted him to be unable to walk...Nobody should not be alowed to walk..." Amy sniffed.

Franny nodded. "I know, it is horrible, indeed, but at least it's not worse."

Amy sniffed again and lay her head on Marc's bed, still holding his hand. She let out a heartbroken sob and tightened her grip, as if she refused to ever let go.

She lay like this for hour's on end, everybody else just sitting and watching Marc, or trying to keep themself's entertained.

Nurse Andrew's came in every once and awhile, checking in on them and Marc, and doing thing's to help Marc.

"It's nice to see you awake, Amy," Nurse Andrews said, walking over to her. "Are you okay?"

Amy shook her head. "I'll be alright..."

"It'll be fine Amy, I know it." Tim said from his seat in the cornor. "I have faith."

Amy nodded sadly, closing her eye's.

"Here Amy, let's you and I go and have a chat outside." Franny suggested, putting her hand on Amy's shoulder.

Amy lifted her head. "But Marc -"

"He'll be fine, don't worry," Tim said. "You need some fresh air, go with Franny,"

Amy sighed. "Alright..." she let go of Marc's hand's and slowly lifted herself up, and looked at Franny.

Franny lead Amy out of the room, putting a helpful hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, don't worry."

Amy nodded, sniffed, then smiled. "Everybody keep's telling me that."

Franny smiled too. "I know."

They walked together down the long, white hallway's, Amy sniffling every once and awhile, pulling her hair away from her face.

They walked out of the building and entered the courtyard. It was fairly large, located in the middle of the hospital.

A little sitting area was in the center, tree's surrounded the sitting area, the light's just begining to come on as the sun began to rise.

Out here it was fairly easy to forget you were at a hospital.

The two woman wandered over to the benches, and sat down. A slight breeze wisped past them, making their hair fly around them, the tree's lost a few leaves.

They sat, Franny rubbing her hand's together, trying to think of something to say. Amy just rubbed her arm's up and down, staring at her feet.

Finally, after awhile, Amy said something:

"Franny...I love him so much, I would die if he passed. I know care if he's paralized, I just..."

Franny nodded. "I understand what you are saying, Amy,"

"I love him so much."

Franny placed her hand on her arm, "And he does you."

"It's going to be hard." Amy said. "He's going to be in a wheelchair, that would be so hard for him. It get's to me...I mean, he had his whole life ahead of him, then..."

"Something stupid happens." Franny murmured.

"Yeah...Something stupid happens." Amy repeated sadly, she looked Franny in the eye's. "What are we going to do?"

"The only thing you can do, Amy," Franny told her.

"What is that?"

"Let it be." Franny replied. "Everything happens for a reason. It alway's does, and usually everything turns out good. And I believe this is one of those time's when it will turn out good."

Amy smiled, a actual smile. Her face looked so much younger, not tearstained, not unhappy, not upset. It actually looked happy. "You really think so?"

"I believe so."

Amy wrapped her arm's around Franny. "Thank's..."

.:Marc's Hospital Room:.

While Franny and Amy were gone, Tim, Trina and Cornelius watched Marc intently and talked about his sentance, and how he was going to go through it.

"It's going to be something, I'm sure," Cornelius said.

Tim nodded. "But Marc's tough, he'll do good. I'm just glad it's not such a hard punishment."

"I am very happy the judge saw reason in this," Trina said, nodding her head in approval. "Make's you see some understanding in the world."

There was a moment's silence in which nobody talked, but that was broken by the door opening, and in stepped Franny and Amy.

Tim stood and walked over to Amy and smiled at her. "Feel better?"

Amy nodded. "Franny and I talked. I'm doing alot better." Her eye's wandered over to Marc, and she let them linger on him for a few seconds. "I have faith that it's going to turn out good."

Tim smiled, then gave Franny a curt nod and went to go sit back down.

There was a knock on the slightly opened door and Nurse Andrews walked in. "Excuse me, guys?"

"Yes, Nurse Andrews?" Asked Cornelius, standing up.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we're going to have to ask you guys to leave for now," she said. "We have to run a few thing's on Marc."

"Understandable." Tim said, nodding.

"We wouldn't mind leaving." Franny said.

"Could...Could I do something first?" Amy asked timidly. "...Alone?'

Nurse Andrews looked at her. "Sure thing. We'll give you a few minute's in here."

Then they left the room, one after another, Tim being the last to leave. He gave Amy a reasuring smile, then shut the door.

She breathed in the hospital air, her heart getting heavy. She turned to Marc, placing her hands before her, and walked over to him.

She sat on the side of his bed, timidly playing with the sheet.

"Marc..." she started, heaving a small sigh. She turned to him and slowly leaned over him, laying her head gently on his chest, over his heart.

"Marc, I love you so much. I want you to know that, and I want you to know that I have faith. I have faith that you will...will live." she broke, and tear's escaped her eyes. "Oh Lord, I don't want you to die. You can't...Marc, I love you so much. It doesn't matter if you are disabled, in a wheelchair, anything. I don't care. I don't care at all. I just want you to live, to be awake again. Marc, I love you so much...I always will, and nothing will change that. I'll always be here for you."

She let out a small gasp between her tears, hugging the love of her life dearly.

"I..I.."

She lifted her head, Marc's eye lids slowly fluttered open.

"I..Love..I love you too, Amy," he whispered slowly, then gave her a smile.

"Oh Marc!" she cried, grabbing her and hugging him gently, new tears flowing from her eyes, this time tears of happiness. "Oh Marc!"

"Amy." he said weakly, but still smiling.

She just shook her head, smiling back. "You scared me so much."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Oh Lord, oh God.." she laughed. "I can't believe..."

Then she leaned in, and she and Marc shared their first passionate kiss in a long time. 


	32. Chapter 32

**DORIS RETURNS**

**Chapter thirty two**

**By_ doodlegirll_**

----A/N----

Wow.

We have come such a long way since July when I started this little story! I never expected it to last this long, and I never expected it to turn out like it has! It's really gone great, guys! I've loved every minute of this story, from the beginning to now the end. It's been a thrill ride full of ups and downs, twists and turns of fate, fun, humor, sadness, suspense, romance, and adventure. Of all of these, I think the biggest thing is fun. We've had a lot of fun writing this, and not only that, but we've gained some experience in coauthoring. It's been so much fun!

But, unfortunately, all good things, like this story, must come to an end.

So I propose we hold yet another blog party for this, like the one Cali threw for me when I left for Arkansas, but I say we wait til about November to do it. That'll give us a little time to relax and not have to worry about who has it next and whatnot, and it'll possibly also give Joey some time to brainstorm up the idea for the next one's plot :D

Not only that, but the DVD will be out by then (9 more days, guys! 9! Remember when it was THREE MONTHS?!) and maybe we can get some ideas from there to seep into our minds!

One thing I'm very proud of is the fact that though we took little breaks between chapters and things, this comm never died like so many others do. We've established something that stays alive, and that's something to be proud of in my opinion.

Anyway, so here's chapter 32!

Oh, and if this is a little awkward, keep in mind, I wasn't sure how Marc was going to react to being told he was never going to walk again, so I did the best I could. Sorry if it's iffy, guys!

* * *

After a minute, Marc broke the kiss and laid his head back on the pillow. Amy buried her face in his shoulder and burst into tears again. 

"I was so afraid I'd lost you." She whispered. Before Marc could open his mouth to say anything, the door opened a crack and Tim poked his head in.

"Amy, Nurse Andrews says --" He never finished his sentence. His eyes widened at the sight of Marc awake and he froze. "Marc..." He whispered. He turned away from the door for a minute to say something to the four other people in the hall and then threw the door open wide and came running into the room, Trina, Cornelius, and Franny close behind while Nurse Andrews ran to find Dr. Atticus. Amy sniffed and looked up, smiling when she saw Marc's brother and the others in the room.

"Marc!" Tim said as he rushed to his little brother's side and wrapped him in a brotherly hug, carefully avoiding the tender place where the gash had been. "You're awake! You had us scared to death!"

Marc weakly hugged his brother back, his arms stiff from not using them in a while. "I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to."

"We know you didn't, Marc." Trina said.

Tim let go of his brother and took a step back, tears of relief rolling down his face. "And all that matters is that you're awake again."

Marc nodded and looked around the room, confusion evident in his brown eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were hurt stopping Doris from hurting Wilbur." Cornelius said, stepping forward. Marc turned his head to look at him.

"Is he alright?" He asked. Franny smiled and nodded.

"Thanks to you, he is." She said. "Thank you for saving our baby."

Marc smiled. "I did what I knew was right." Fear suddenly flashed in front of his eyes. "What about Doris?" He asked.

"Don't worry about her." Cornelius said. "She was deactivated and taken apart. I saw to it myself that the parts were destroyed."

Marc gave a sigh of relief and nodded. "Good." He said. .

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Nurse Andrews and Dr. Atticus came running into the room.

"Ah, good." She said, smiling. "You are awake." She walked over to him. "Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

Marc nodded. "I guess I'm feeling better, though my chest and right temple are a little sore." He said. He furrowed his eyebrows for a minute, thinking, concentrating. "But…I still don't feel quite right."

"Can you tell me where?" Dr. Atticus said calmly.

"My feet." Marc said. "I can't feel my legs or feet." He said.

Dr. Atticus's eyebrows went up slightly in surprise at how no one had told Marc the news yet. Amy let out a small sob and her grip on his hand tightened. Marc looked from her to Tim, Trina, Cornelius, and Franny. They all had the same, sad expression on their faces. Marc looked back to Dr. Atticus.

"Why can't I…?" He started.

Cornelius took a deep breath. "Marc, when you grabbed Doris from the air when you saved Wilbur, Doris stabbed you in the chest accidentally, cutting a vital artery and your right temple."

Tim nodded and took over from there.

"We got you here as fast as we could, and Dr. Atticus informed Cornelius that the only way to save you was surgery, and to do that, they would have to give you a special vaccine that's new to the medical world to stop the blood from leaving the body temporarily."

Marc nodded, his scared eyes begging for him to continue.

"Anyway, because it was new to the medical world, Dr. Atticus had to have family consent before they could prep you for surgery, and luckily Amy was here while I had to stay behind at the courthouse."

"But what does this have to do with me not being able to feel my legs and feet?" Marc asked. His family and friends all sighed and glanced at each other sadly. Amy gave another small sob and bit her lip. Marc looked at her for a moment, and then looked back at his brother, who took a deep breath before saying:

"You were in surgery for seven hours. I was still on duty at the courthouse, or else I would have been here with you, but Amy, Cornelius, Franny, Wilbur, and Lewis were here. Judge Mardy and I met up after the trail to discuss your sentence, and we decided that you would spend six months under house arrest; three here and three at home. Anyway, we stopped by to tell Cornelius when the hospital called me back."

"And?" Marc asked. Tim closed his eyes.

"Marc, at the end of your surgery, you went into shock, and you lost your reflexes below your waist."

Marc's eyes widened in realization at what his brother had just said. "You don't mean…" He said, looking from Tim to Dr. Atticus to Cornelius and Franny back to Tim. "You don't mean…"

Dr. Atticus nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, Marc, but you're paralyzed." She said.

Marc stared at her in shock for a minute as what she had just said seeped into his brain. He was paralyzed. He would never walk again. He would be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, however long that happened to be.

Dr. Atticus went on. "We were hoping the paralysis was only temporary, but your body had a different reaction to the vaccine in its final stages than most patients. I'm sorry. You'll never walk again."

Amy broke out in another fit of sobs and buried her face into the bed. Her naturally curly bronze-blonde hair covered her face and she squeezed Marc's hand hard. Marc looked from her back to Tim, who had a sad, solemn look on his face.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Atticus said again. She turned to Tim. "Would you mind filling out some paperwork for me?"

"Not at all." Tim said, looking at Marc and patting his brother's shoulder.

He said, "I love you, bro."

With that, he and Trina turned and followed Dr. Atticus and Nurse Andrews from the room.

"We'll be back a little later to visit, alright, Marc?" Franny whispered. Marc closed his eyes and nodded.

"Thanks." He whispered.

Cornelius and Franny sighed and turned, walking out of the room, leaving a shocked Marc and a heartbroken Amy behind.

Marc looked at Amy at his side, who continued to sob. Marc couldn't stand to see her cry. He just couldn't. For a moment, he forgot all about his paralysis and turned all of his attention to calming her down, assuring **her** it would all be alright.

"Amy, please don't cry." He said, squeezing her hand. Amy looked up, a few strands of her hair sticking to her tearstained face. "Ple-please don't cry." He said.

Amy quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry." She said, leaning in to wrap him in her arms once more. "I'm so sorry."

Marc bit his lip, trying not to burst out in tears himself as he hugged her back. Amy could feel him trembling slightly and she hugged him tighter, pulling back when he yelped from the pain from the gash in his chest.

"Oh, Marc, I didn't mean to hurt you!" She said, a new set of tears brimming her eyes.

"I know you didn't." Marc said quickly, seeing the tears form in her eyes. "Amy, it's alright, you didn't mean to. Please don't cry. Please…you're scaring me."

Amy nodded and sniffed, sitting down on the side of his bed and taking his hand in hers again. "I'm sorry if I scared you." She said. "It's just…the thought of you…" She tightly closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't stand the thought of you being hurt."

Marc didn't say anything, just sighed deeply. The two sat in silence for a minute before something Tim had said earlier came back to his memory.

"Amy, what did Tim mean by 'it was a good thing you were here' earlier?" He asked. Amy smiled.

"Dr. Atticus wouldn't give you the vaccine without family consent, and Tim had to be here to sign the paperwork before they would take you in for surgery. I wasn't about to let you die, so I blurted out that I was your fiancée and I signed the paperwork." Amy said. "I had to, Marc. I couldn't let you die. Franny said I could consider it a proposal but…" She laughed a little. "Well, you get it." She bit her lip again and her blue eyes grew misty again. "And then when I heard you were paralyzed…my hopes and dreams were shattered."

The two sat in silence for a minute before finally, Amy brought up the memory she had discussed with Franny earlier that day about when she and Marc were younger. She laughed a little.

"Do you remember when we were about five and six and we decided to run away to Canada to get married?" She asked. Marc smiled – a real smile this time – and nodded.

"How could I forget?" He said. "We decided to change our names to Jack and Sarah, and when we got the train station, my dad caught us and –"

"Towed us back to Mildred." He and Amy finished together. The two smiled at each other and Amy squeezed Marc's hand again.

"I remember you kicked and screamed the whole way. You did _not_ want to go back to Mildred!" Amy said, laughing. Marc laughed, too, and nodded.

"No, I didn't." He agreed. "She wasn't happy with us, either!"

Amy shook her head. "I remember she made us do the dishes with her that night, and I spilled too much of the liquid soap into the water when she left to answer the phone. _That_ was a mess!"

"I remember that, too." Marc said. He paused for a minute, then gave her a quizzical look. "Why do you as if I remembered that?"

"Well…because…" Amy said, suddenly embarrassed. "Why don't we get married for real? We're much older now, old enough to get married without going to Canada to do it."

"Amy, I…" Marc said, turning his face towards the wall. "I…I don't know. It would have to be after…after whatever it is they're planning on doing to me…" Marc's eyes suddenly filled with tears and he tried desperately to blink them away. "It'd be too awkward for you, Amy. You deserve better. You always deserved better."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, a confused look on her face. "If you mean because you'll be in a wheelchair, I don't care. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you, Marc. We'll find a way to make this work." She said. Marc turned his head to look at her, tears running down his face. "I promise. I'm not leaving you, Marc."

Marc smiled and relaxed against the pillow sleepily. He hadn't realized how tired he actually was until just then, when he was finally able to relax. "Thank you, Amy." He said, then yawned.

"Get some rest." Amy commanded. "You've had a hard, long night."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Marc asked in a small voice and Amy could see the innocent fear in Marc's brown eyes, as though he was a child afraid of the monsters under his bed.

"I promise." She said, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "I'll be here."

With that, Marc nodded and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply and drifted to sleep within minutes, this time peacefully, with Amy's hand still in his.

----Robinson Mansion----

Meanwhile, Cornelius knocked softly on Wilbur's door and opened it a crack, poking his head in. He could hear a few inaudible mumbles from the upper half of Wilbur's room, and he walked over to the levitation platform and hit the button, causing it to lift him off of the first floor and take him to the upper part where Wilbur's bed was located.

Both his son and past self were fast asleep, Wilbur in his bed and Lewis on the floor in a sleeping bag, and it was Lewis who Cornelius had heard talking when he had first come in. Cornelius shook his head and walked over to Wilbur and Lewis, shaking the two of them awake.

"Lewis, Wilbur, wake up." He said. The two of them groaned and opened their eyes, blinking from the early morning sun that shone into Wilbur's room. Lewis dug under the pillow and pulled out his glasses, slipping them onto his face as he sat up and stretched.

"Wha ih ih, ad?" Wilbur asked as he yawned. "I was sleeping good there!"

"Me, too." Lewis said, rubbing his eyes. Cornelius chuckled.

"I though I might let the two of you know Marc's awake." He said. The two thirteen year olds smiled.

"That's good." His younger self said. "How did he take it?"

"As well as he could have, I suppose." Cornelius said. "He's scared, no doubt, but I'm confident he'll make it through this."

"At least he's not headed to jail..." Wilbur said.

Cornelius nodded. "But it's still not going to be easy for him. He's under house arrest for six months. He'll spend three at the hospital in therapy and then three at home. It's going to be hard, no less, especially since he's going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

The two boys just nodded, unsure of what to say.

"You two can go back to sleep if you want to, but I'm headed to bed. We told Marc we'd come by later." Cornelius said. He looked at Wilbur. "He asked if you were alright and so did a couple of the nurses there, and I think Dr. Baker is wanting a check up."

Wilbur groaned and lay back on his bed and covered his head with his pillow. "A check up?! What am I, a lab rat? My memory's back; I'm fine! And I think that means my blood work is fine, too!"

"Dr. Baker I'm sure is just wanting to make sure everything's alright." Cornelius said, knowing very well that Wilbur hated hospitals for one reason and one reason alone: needles. "I highly doubt needles will be involved."

Wilbur just gave a small grunt and mumbled, "I still don't think I need a check up."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Whatever they do to you, they do it to make sure you're fine so you don't have to come back for a while." He said.

"Right." Cornelius agreed. He looked at Lewis. "And you should be getting back to 2007 before too much longer." He pointed out.

Lewis nodded and sighed. He had to admit that he had had a lot of fun on his mishap, even if most of it had been quite serious at times. "Yeah, I know."

"Aw, come on, does he have to go _now_?" Wilbur asked, sitting up. "Can't he stay for another week or something? At least until I can beat him at Chargeball!"

Cornelius cocked an eyebrow. "He beat you at Chargeball?"

"Beat him five times out of six." Lewis said. "And he's still not over it."

Cornelius chuckled. "I'm sure a couple more days couldn't hurt." He said, remembering quite well how much fun he and Wilbur had had when they were kids. "A week tops, no more. We need to get you back there and the Time Pause 3000 back here."

"Sweet!" Wilbur said. "Thanks, Dad!"

Cornelius chuckled again. "Good night, you two."

"Night." The boys chorused together. Cornelius turned and walked over to the levitation pad and hit the button. He heard Wilbur and Lewis follow close behind as he left his son's room, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, Lewis, best four outta five…"

----Later that day, Marc's hospital room----

Marc squeezing her hand tightly in his sleep awakened Amy. She had fallen asleep at his bedside making sure he slept well, and she looked up to find him troubled once again in his sleep. He was trembling terribly in his bed and his face was twisted with a mixture of pain and fear.

"No!" He suddenly screamed and tried to sit up, but Amy caught him before he could.

"Marc, Marc, wake up! Wake up!" She said, shaking his shoulders gently.

Marc's eyes flew open and he breathed in heavily for a minute, staring at the ceiling. He looked next to him at Amy and his face flooded with relief.

"Amy." He said, close to tears. Amy nodded and shushed him as she stroked his sweaty forehead.

"Sh…it's alright. It was just a dream." She soothed and Marc's trembling hand squeezed hers again. "It was just a dream."

"It seemed so real, though." Marc said. "You and I were there, and so was Tim and the Robinsons. And Doris." Amy stiffened at the mention of the horrible bowler hat. "Doris was there, too. She…she was trying to make me…hurt you…and there was nothing I could do to stop her!"

Amy quickly stopped him from going on. "It's alright, Marc, it was just a dream. It wasn't real, and you don't ever have to worry about _that hat_ ever again. Cornelius destroyed her, remember?"

Marc nodded. "It was just so real." He whispered.

"Do you want me to call the doctor and see if they can give you something to help you sleep?" Amy asked. Marc thought about it for a minute and nodded. Amy reached above his bed and pressed the nurse button. After about a minute, Nurse Andrews appeared.

"What can I do for ya'll?" She asked.

"Can you get something to help Marc sleep better?" Amy asked.

Nurse Andrews smiled. "I'll get him some Benedryl." She said. "Anything else?"

"Some water, for me, please." Amy said. Nurse Andrews nodded and turned on her heel and walked from the room. She came back a moment later with a small white pill and two glasses of water. She handed one of the glasses to Amy and the other and the pill to Marc.

"That should help you sleep a little better, Mr. O'Brady." She said. "And it'll help with any pain you might have, too."

"Thanks." Marc said as he drowned down the pill and handed the cup back to the nurse. Nurse Andrews took the glass and turned to leave again.

"If ya'll need anything else, just give me a buzz!" She said.

"Thanks." Marc and Amy said together. After she had gone, Marc looked back at Amy.

"You look tired." He said. Amy sighed and nodded.

"I am." She admitted. "But you need me and I'm not leaving you."

Marc smiled and relaxed again. "I love you, Amy."

"I love you, too, Marc. I love you, too."

----Robinson Mansion----

"Aw, c'mon, just one more game!" Wilbur pestered Lewis after what seemed like the ten thousandth defeat that day. "This'll be the last one! I can beat you this time!"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "That's what you said _five_ games ago and you _still_ lost!" He said.

"That's not the point." Wilbur said. "C'mon, please?" He grinned.

"No." Lewis said. Wilbur's face fell.

"Why not?" He said.

"Wilbur, I've told you, I'm about to pull my hair out I'm so sick of Chargeball." Lewis said. "Not to mention we need to see if Cornelius and Franny are up."

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said. He followed Lewis from his room into the hallway, and then proceeded to follow him towards the front lobby. Sure enough, Franny and Cornelius stood by the front door, talking to the rest of the Robinsons.

"And to think, vwe vwere set on sending him to jail about a vweek ago!" Aunt Billie said.

"People change, Billie." Uncle Joe said.

Cornelius nodded. "Joe's right. Marc told me when I tried to use the Blink at court that he had thought about killing Wilbur a lot when he first kidnapped him, and he said he had realized he didn't have it in him to harm anyone, especially not someone who had never done anything to him. Personally, I don't think Marc was ever a bad person."

Franny smiled. "He was just being controlled my feelings he didn't understand at the time."

Cornelius put his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "But now he has Amy, and I'm sure he understands now."

Franny smiled back. "You're right." She said. Her gaze then fell on Wilbur and Lewis on the other side of the room and she nodded.

"Oh good, you're here." She said. "We're about to head up to the hospital. Are you ready?"

The two boys nodded and followed Cornelius and Franny outside to the hovercar. They climbed in the back and buckled up as Cornelius started the engine and lifted off, flying towards the direction of the hospital. Cornelius glanced over his shoulder at Wilbur.

"Dr. Baker called, and he says that since you're coming to the hospital that we might as well get you checked up."

Wilbur groaned. "Did he say anything about needles?"

Cornelius nodded. "Sorry to tell you, but he's going to have to give you about three shots and take two blood samples."

"But that's five needles!" Wilbur said, his eyes growing wide. "No way am I going in that hospital! Stop the car; I'm getting out!"

Cornelius laughed. "I'm kidding, Wilbur." He said. "Dr. Baker said he just wants to make sure you're back to your old self."

"And not only that," Lewis said. "But we're about fifty or so feet in the air, and if you got out, you'd have to make another trip to the hospital anyway!"

Wilbur smirked. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"_Probably?_" Lewis teased.

"Okay, okay, you're a hundred percent right." Wilbur said. "There, I said it."

Franny chuckled. "Alright, you two. Dr. Baker told us we could visit with Marc and Amy for a little while before you have to head down to your appointment, so you don't have to go right away."

Wilbur let out a small 'phew' and Lewis laughed. He wondered vaguely why Wilbur hated needles…

By that time, the four were at the hospital parking lot, and Cornelius parked the hovercar near the front. He opened the hatch and they climbed out. They walked into the hospital and quickly found the elevators that would take them up to Marc's room. Franny hit the button, and the doors closed. After about a minute or two, they reopened, revealing an open, sunny sitting area. They turned to their right and walked down the whitewashed hallway until they came to a closed door, room 254. Knocking softly, Franny opened the door and poked her head in.

Amy looked up from the side of the bed sleepily and blinked a couple times. It took her a second to realize who it was at the door, and she smiled. "Hi, Franny."

Franny smiled back. "How's he doing?" She asked as she opened the door wide and walked in, Cornelius, Lewis, and Wilbur close behind.

Amy sighed. "Well, about an hour or so ago he woke me up having a nightmare. He said Doris was trying to make him hurt me, and I asked the doctor to give him something to help him sleep and he seems to be doing well." She said.

Cornelius nodded and looked at Marc. "That's good." He said. "We thought we might stop by to see how he's doing."

Amy smiled. "Thank you." She said. She looked back at Franny. "I told him what you said about me signing the vaccine papers being some kind of proposal." She said.

"What did he say?" Franny asked.

"He's worried that it will be too awkward for me." Amy said. "He's worried that him being in a wheelchair and me not will make things seem a little odd."

"Then why don't you both be in wheelchairs?" Wilbur asked. "That way, Marc doesn't have to feel so weird and people won't look at you strange! OW!" He grabbed his head at the last comment when Franny slapped him upside it.

"Wilbur! Don't be so inconsiderate! Marc's going to and has gone through enough as it is!" She scolded.

"No, no, Franny, that's a good idea." Amy said, thinking it over. "If I were to be in a wheelchair during the wedding, maybe he wouldn't feel so awkward!"

Cornelius nodded. "It just might work."

"It _will_ work." Amy said confidentially. "I know it will." She smiled. "Thanks, Wilbur."

"Just doing my job." Wilbur said. Lewis rolled his eyes and Amy laughed.

"You look tired, Amy." Franny said, noting the tired look in Amy's eyes. Amy nodded.

"I am." She said. "But what I really need is a change of clothes and a cup of coffee."

"Do you want one of use to drive you to your house so you can get a change of clothes?" Cornelius offered. "And we could stop by on the way back at the courthouse for your hovercar."

Amy nodded gratefully. "That would be great, thank you." She said.

"No problem." Franny said. She looked at her husband. "I'll go. You and the boys stay here with Marc."

Cornelius nodded and kissed her forehead. "Alright." He said.

With that, Franny and Amy turned and walked from the room and into the hall as Cornelius, Lewis, and Wilbur seated themselves in the corner.

----About an hour later----

"Amy?" Marc asked as he stirred slightly in the bed, waking up from his short sleep. He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily.

"She's not here right now, Marc." Cornelius said, getting up from his seat in the corner. "She went with Franny to pick up her car at the courthouse and to get her a change of clothes."

Marc turned his head in Cornelius's direction. "Cornelius? What are you doing here?"

"Franny, Lewis, Wilbur and I came by to see how you were doing." Cornelius said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lewis and Wilbur get up out of their seats and walk over to where he stood at the mention of their names.

Marc smiled. "Thanks." He said.

"So how are you doing?" Cornelius asked. Marc sighed.

"Alright, I guess." He said. "A little tired and scared, but other than that, I'm fine."

"That's good, and perfectly normal." Cornelius said. "It's not going to be easy, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Cornelius." Marc said, fear flickering in his eyes. "I hope you're right."

"Hey, Dad's hardly ever wrong, unless he's going against something my mom said, in which case he's always wrong." Wilbur said, speaking up. Marc gave him sort of a funny look and Cornelius laughed.

"He's right. Franny's always right."

Marc smiled and nodded. He looked at Wilbur.

"Hi, Wilbur." He said.

Wilbur grinned sheepishly and gave a small wave. "Heh, hey, Marc." He said. "Uh…how are you doing?"

"Aside the face that I'm a little tired, I guess I'm alright." Marc said.

Wilbur nodded and chewed his lip slightly. "Uh…good." He said. "Uh…I just wanted to say thanks. You know…for saving my life."

Marc looked a little surprised by Wilbur's thank you, but after a minute, he nodded.

"You're welcome, Wilbur." He said. "And I'm sorry for what I did to you…kidnapping you, I mean."

Wilbur shrugged. "That? It was mostly Doris's fault. I forgive you."

"Thanks, Wilbur." Marc smiled.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Franny and Amy. Amy looked like she felt much better, and she had changed her clothes. Her hair was a little damp, and so it was everyone's guess that she had grabbed a shower, too. She smiled when she saw Marc was awake and appeared to be doing alright.

"Hi." She said. She took her place beside Marc in the chair and took his hand.

"Hey." Marc said, smiling. "You look like you feel better."

"I do. It's amazing what a hot shower and a cup of coffee will do for you!" Amy said. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." Marc said. "I slept a lot better than I did before."

Amy nodded. "Good." She said and smiled.

"You're doing really well having only been out of surgery for a few hours, Marc." Franny said, walking over to stand beside Cornelius.

Marc shrugged. "I guess so." He said.

"You've done very well." Cornelius said, nodding. "I have no doubt that you'll do just fine in rehab in the three months to come."

Marc swallowed and nodded. "What…exactly is the next three months looking like?" He asked.

"They're going to get you in a wheelchair, for one thing." Lewis said, finally saying something.

"And they'll want to teach you how to live with it, too." Franny added.

"What happens after I'm out of the hospital?" Marc asked.

"You'll be under another three months house arrest. Tim, Trina, and I were talking about it earlier and Tim's going to try and get them to take you to live the three months with him and Trina so you won't be alone." Cornelius said. "After that, you're a free man."

Marc took a deep breath and nodded, wincing slightly from a small jab of pain in his chest. Amy saw him flinch and she squeezed his hand.

"They'll want to make sure your chest is alright, too.' She said. "The last thing we need is it getting infected."

Marc swallowed hard at the thought. Amy was right. And that was the last thing he _wanted_, too.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you!" Amy said, smiling and glancing at the Robinsons. "I – "

Before Amy could even finish what she was going to say, the door to the room opened and a very excited-looking Tim and Trina walked in.

"We did it!" Tim exclaimed. "We were able to talk Judge Mardy into letting Marc stay with us while he's in recovery!"

"That's great!" Franny said.

Tim nodded and grinned at his brother. "Now you don't have to worry about the last three months of your sentencing."

Marc smiled back. "Thanks, Tim."

"You're welcome, Marc." Trina said, smiling and nodding.

Marc looked back at Amy. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh! I was going to tell you I think I have an idea about getting married."

"What?" Marc asked.

"Well, what if I was in a wheelchair along with you?" Amy asked. "That way, it would be less awkward for…us both."

Marc thought about it for a minute. It _would_ be a creative way to do things, and Amy was right again – it would make things seem less awkward.

"That's a good idea." Marc said. He smiled. "I like it."

"So does that mean you'll do it?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Yes, it does." Marc answered. Amy suddenly threw her arms around him and hugged him close, making sure to avoid the gash. Marc gently hugged her back.

"Thank you." Amy whispered. "I love you, Marc."

"I love you, too." Marc said. They pulled apart and Amy kissed his forehead.

"Where did you get the idea of you being in a wheelchair?" Marc couldn't help but ask. Amy nodded to the Robinsons.

"Actually," She said. "It was Wilbur's idea."

Marc looked surprised for a minute as he turned his head to look at said teenager, who shrugged.

"It sounded like a good idea to me." Wilbur said.

"It was." Marc agreed. "Thanks, Wilbur."

"I'm so happy for the two of you!" Franny said, coming forward to hug Amy while Tim patted Marc's shoulder. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Amy said, hugging Franny back.

"I remember our wedding." Trina said, looking at Tim. "You showed up in your pajamas!"

Tim turned bright red and laughed nervously. Marc laughed.

"I remember that! I had to drive to your house and get your tux!"

Everyone in the room laughed together for a minute.

"Our wedding wasn't quite that hecktic, but I do seem to remember a little food fight incident." Franny said.

Cornelius laughed and put his arm over her shoulders. "You know it was funny when I hit you in the face with a pie!" He said.

"And you know it was funny when you spilled the chocolate ice cream all over your suit, too!" Franny said. "Besides, the look on your face was priceless!"

Cornelius smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You're right, as always." He said.

"Uh oh." Wilbur said, grabbing Lewis's arm and dragging him towards the door. "I sense a PDA fest coming on!"

"Wilbur, it's not that bad, you know. Someday you'll be doing the same thing!" Lewis protested, but went along with Wilbur anyway.

"True, but also not the point!" Wilbur said. "The point is, we need to get out of here before everyone else starts – "

Wilbur groaned and stopped short when he realized he was too late, and everyone in the room – Tim and Trina, Cornelius and Franny, and Marc and Amy – were already laughing and purposely trying to freak Wilbur out.

"Oh come on!" Wilbur said. "Triple PDA fest?! That's just not fair!"

----End of "Doris Returns"----

* * *

**We'd also like to thank all the people who reviewed, and we hope you enjoyed DORIS RETURNS. Thanks, ya'll!**

**-Robin, Stacy, and Cali**


End file.
